ANOTHER DAY IN PARADISE
by SEXY TIME
Summary: sequel to "JUST MY LUCK" EXCERPT: It feels just like just yesterday that I was holding Jake in my arms as he mourned his mother’s death. It feels just like yesterday that I seen him die.
1. Chapter 1

**Indeed this is the sequel to "JUST MY LUCK". i hope you all enjoy this little piece! it may take a while before i can update again, due to Finals comming up! :D but i hope you all enjoy!**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 1

It feels just like just yesterday that I was holding Jake in my arms as he mourned his mother's death. It feels just like yesterday that I seen him die.

I wish that I had died that day, 3 years ago. I wish that if there was a God out there, that he would spare me this life and take me away. Take me to a place where I could be with Jake and his mom again. Where I wouldn't be the monster that I am today.

But, instead I am. I suffer to live this horrible way, to be a monster, to live with a monster. That every time I try to take my own life I'm brought back by the devil himself. The monster that made me this way, to drink the blood of humans.

* * *

I opened my eyes, still feeling the effect of the fresh dream. The dream I dream of every night, the death of Jake. I relive it every night, but this nights dream was different. Something about it was different but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I sat up awkwardly because my wrist was still chained to the steel bed post. On the nightstand was a single large glass of red substance. I reached over and grabbed it, grimacing as I drink it all down. This disgusting substance I'm cursed to drink to survive. I don't like thinking about who died so that I could live. But I can't help it; I've tried to go on without it, so that I could die, but every time, Max uses force.

Speaking of the devil; Max waltz into the room with that disgusting smile on his face.

"Good morning my precious." He says sitting at the edge of the bed.

I slowly set the empty glass down on the nightstand, refraining myself from throwing it at his handsome face.

He sighs when I don't respond to him, and continues on with his façade.

"So, when are you going to forgive me and act like a normal wife?" he asked me with a hidden threat in his voice.

I stare at him for a while that it seems as if I won't reply.

"I'm NOT your wife." I say with so much venom in my voice. "And you can forget about me ever forgiving you."

He sighs again. "When will you just get over it? I mean it's been 5 years already."

"3." I snap.

"3 what honey?"

"It's been 3 years, and don't call me honey." I say disgusted.

He makes a dismissive noise and gets up, retrieving the glass and walking out the door.

God, I hate my life. The disgusting bastard made me "marry" him 1 month after the incident. I tried to fight the whole time they married us. There was even a festival.

Mark walked into the room carrying a towel and spare clothes. Mark, who is also a vampire. If I didn't hate vampires so much I'd consider him nice.

I can't count how many times he's had to carry me back to the bed and chain me to it, when I tried to escape.

He unchained me from the bed and walked me towards the bathroom. The worst part about this is that there is no privacy. I take showers without a curtain and I'm always on high alert. They don't trust me ever since I tried killing myself with the shaver. Of course it never worked and that's why I am now watched when I take showers. Honestly it's disgusting. I mean really? Who does that? What kind of sick, demented creature can just watch someone take a shower? But I suppose it means nothing because he is a male, and I am a female.

I started the water waiting for it to get hot and sat on the covered toilet. I think Mark is starting to trust me more because he turns his back while I shower, which really gives me an advantage, but it's like he knows what I'm thinking because he always turns around when I try anything suspicious.

I test the water with my fingertips. Just the way I like it. I get up to start taking my clothes off but wait a moment lifting my eyebrows and stare at Mark until he turns around. Then I start taking my clothes off quickly and step inside the shower, sighing as the hot water soothes the tension in my shoulders. I soap my body quickly trying to get clean as quickly as possible. I can completely understand why every time I get the shaver Mark looks over his shoulder just incase, but it doesn't make it any better.

I mean just because the guy is smoking hot doesn't mean I don't care if he sees me naked. Especially, since he's a vampire. It makes no difference now that I'm a vampire that I should dismiss the fact that he is.

I lift my leg on the side of the shower and start shaving. It feels completely different now that I'm a vampire, but it doesn't matter. I hate the fact that I am what I am. I wish I was just normal, but that will never happen. I'm completely absorbed in thought that when I switch to shave my other leg I look up to see Mark staring at me. The look in his eyes chills me to the bone. I try to cover my upper body with my hair but its being difficult. I narrow my eyes on Mark and clear my throat. He looks at my face then, and realizes he was staring too. He quickly turns away.

"I apologize." He says gently.

I say nothing as I try to finish even faster then before. I quickly try washing my hair only to get a face full of suds.

Getting soap in my eyes I cursed.

"Son of a bitch." I hiss trying to wash the soap out of my eyes, but as the water touches my hair it continues to go into my eyes even more.

Suddenly I feel hands on my hair, moving it back out of my face. I pour water on my face washing the soap away. The stinging finally dimming down.

As I open my eyes, blinking the tears away, I see Marks concerned face close to mine. I move back and his hands fall away from my face and hair. He walks shortly away and turns back around facing the door.

I was put in a position, should I thank him? Or should I just ignore that he ever helped me? I have to remember that he's the enemy. I went with option 2 and pretended like it never happened. Once I was finished I turned the water off and got out, quickly covering my body with a towel.

I walked into the room and went to the other side of the large bed, trying to cover most of my body as I put my clothes on. Ever since the change my body was even more beautiful then before. As Max often told me I had "royal" blood pumping in my veins, because of him, of course. But I didn't want any of it. I just wanted to be me again.

After I put my muscle shirt and shorts on I walked back over to the other side of the bed awaiting my shackles. Mark gently grabbed my wrist, which by now was severely bruised from the chains, and connected the chain to it. He was about to pull away, when he thought better of it and unchained my wrist. He went to the other side instead and chained that one. I'm thinking he didn't want to put anymore pain on that wrist so he switched it around. As if that would make me feel better. Physically yes, emotionally no.

He gathered my towels and dirty clothes, and then exited the room gently closing the door behind him. I sat back, sighing. Max came back just to tell me he was leaving to run some errands and do other crap that, clearly I don't care about.

I rolled over curled in a ball closing my eyes until I hear the door open and close. I looked over my shoulder to see Mark sitting in a chair near the door. He looked up and saw me looking at him.

"I'm suppose to watch you." He told me fidgeting with his hands.

The whole year that Mark was assigned to watch me I never once cared to talk to him. I always had urges to, but I would never talk to him.

"What an exciting job you have." I told him, in a bored tone.

At first he was speechless, probably surprised that I even said anything to him. He just stared with surprise visible in his eyes.

He looked down and rubbed his neck nervously.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a job." He said giving a small smile.

"Then what exactly is it?" I asked.

"A favor I suppose." He said.

"You're doing Max a favor…" I said staring at him.

"I…" he trailed off. "I should probably stop talking."

Curiosity nudged at me.

"Do you owe him a favor?" I asked turning over slightly, still awkwardly because of the chain.

He looked unsure whether to say anything more. He ran a hand threw his black feather like hair, making strands fall over his eyes.

"Your don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said turning over, trying a strategy.

I wasn't sure whether it was because he didn't want me to stop talking once he got me started or if he just wanted to tell me.

"It's not really a favor. I just feel like I should." He said quietly. "But I'm starting to rethink whether it was something I should have said yes to."

"Why is that?" I asked slightly turning.

He was so quiet I didn't think he would answer.

"Forcing someone against their will is wrong." Was all he said.

I didn't want to trick him into letting me go, although it crossed my mind many times. I just felt it wasn't something I would do. But…

I sat up and looked his way.

"You know…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"It wont work." He said.

"It was worth a try." I said strangely almost smiling. I lay back down on my side.

* * *

I woke up; unaware that I had fallen asleep I sat up slowly looking around to find Mark lying on a couch, I'm guessing, sleeping. His arm was thrown across his eyes and his chest slowly rose and fell evenly. One arm was dangling off the side of the couch.

I looked over the wrist that was chained to see it was already starting to bruise. I must have yanked on it when I was asleep. I rubbed my wrist trying to stop the ache and my eyes wandered to a shiny object on the nightstand. One single key lay on the nightstand that was on the opposite side of the bed. Could I reach it?

I tried to reach for it with my arm but came short. This damn bed was just too damn big! I stretched my body out to try and reach with my foot and barely reached, I tried using my toes and I tried pulling it towards me but it ended up slipping off the nightstand and clattering to the floor.

"Shit." I whispered fiercely.

I glanced over to the couch and Mark was gone. Oh crap.

I turned looking back to find him picking the key up.

**Please leave reviews! T_T i know you all are probably sad, but dont worry! :D ill make it up! so please leave reviews and tell me what you think so far!!!!!!!! **

**-SEXY TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to update today so yea! not very long, but better then nothing! :D enjoy!! and Merry christmas!... and happy holiday! (no offense to those who dont believe in it)**

**-Sexy time**

Chapter 2

This was definitely an awkward situation. I was stuck with 5 different options.

Tell him I was sleep walking….without the walking.

Pretend I was stretching.

Act like I had no idea the key was even there.

Start crying?

Stutter like an idiot, because I got caught.

Well when it came down to it, I really didn't have a choice because everything I was planning on doing left my brain, making me look like an idiot.

"It's not what you think! I…There was… Sleeping… I mean stretching…" Great, now he probably thinks I'm retarded. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Did you hear that? I think something fell…" I said, scratching my head like an idiot and smiling a big fake smile.

He just stood there staring at me with no emotion as he held the key in his hand.

And out of nowhere he started laughing, a full blown laugh, clutching his stomach and all.

I stared like a moron, not knowing what to do, what to say. Then suddenly I was angry. I was pissed.

My leg shot out to kick him in his face, but to my despair he quickly moved out of reach.

"What's your problem?" I yelled at him.

His laughing died away and he stood up from the crouched position he was in. He ran a hand through his hair, trying not to smile or laugh.

"My problem? What's your problem, you just tried kicking me in the face." He replied raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe you shouldn't be laughing at me then." I said indigenously.

He turned around and covered his mouth.

"So you were stretching…or were you sleeping?" he asked, although he sounded like he was restraining his laugh.

Just after he said that, my face felt extremely hot and I looked around quickly to find something to throw at his head. My hand clamped down on a pillow and I threw it with all my strength.

It felt like it was almost in slow motion as it smacked the back of his head. Everything went silent as the pillow slid to the floor.

OH, COME ON!!!! He moved out the way from everything else but he won't move when a pillow is being thrown at him!? What kind of-

My thought was literally cut off with a pillow to my face. I fell back on the bed. He…threw the pillow…at my face?

I grabbed the pillow off my face and sat up quickly. The look on his face was priceless, and I'm guessing he was thinking the same thing about my face. I can't imagine the surprise expression I must have on mine.

"You threw the pillow at me!" I accused him.

"You threw it first!" he exclaimed.

"But it's not fair! I threw with my left hand. And you didn't!" I said quickly, trying to make a point.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" he asked, confused.

"I'm right handed! So that means I didn't throw it hard since I threw it with my left."

"That's not even the point!-"he said but was cut off.

I threw the pillow back, aiming for his face.

He caught it before it could hit him. But the second pillow that he wasn't expecting hit him in the face. He grabbed the pillow and looked up to see me throwing another at him, unfortunately he caught it.

I had one pillow left… what to do, what to do…

Suddenly I took the last pillow and turned around quickly putting it under my head as I lay down. I got under the blanket and covered myself.

I could only imagine what he must be thinking right now. Well, that is until 3 pillows smacked me in the head. I grabbed them and shoved them under my head.

I heard him walk around to the end of the bed and sit down. What the hell is he sitting on my bed for? But he was gone before I knew it.

He opened the door and one of the maids was there, handing him two glasses of blood. He thanked her and closed the door, turning around.

I sat up and stuck my hand out so that he could hand me the glass, but it never came.

I turned to look at him and he placed both glasses on the nightstand.

I was about to ask him, what he was doing, but he looked at me.

"How long do you think you can last?" he asked me seriously.

At first I wasn't sure what to say, in the beginning I had refused to drink blood but after the 3rd day I was irrational. So maybe I could last 3 days?

"I don't know, maybe 3 days?" I said.

"Why don't we have a contest?" He said to me.

"Contest… What for?" I asked him confused.

"Well, I've never gone a day without drinking blood, so lets see who can last the longest." He said sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"But… wont the blood go to waste?" I said staring at it for a moment then looking back at him.

"We can tell them to put it away for now." He said.

"Wait, how do I know you wont be sneaking shots when you leave?" I said suspiciously.

He sat there for a moment, thinking.

"I guess I'll just have to stay in here the whole time."

I stared at him, and stared some more.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You are going to stay in here? Wait, this could be good…" I said mumbling to myself.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?" I asked this time.

"Are you telling me that your going to try and seduce me into letting you out, when I no longer have any irrational thoughts in my head from the lack of blood?" he asked, staring at me with those lovely narrowed eyes.

I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"What? NO… of course not…" I said huffing and waving it away. "What kind of horrible person do you take me for?"

"Well, just so you know I'm sure I could last a lot longer then you could." He said looking at his nails.

"Alright then, its on." I said, suddenly feeling like we both were about to screw up our lives.

**O: uh oh! whats gonna happen!??? please leave plenty reviews as like.. a gift for christmas! it will make me extra happy!!!! :D**

**-Sexy time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks, to everyone who waited patiently for this chapter! i hope you all enjoy! :D unfortunately my break is ending and i wont have much time to write but ill try to post new chapters next weekend! :D**

**-Sexy time**

Chapter 3

Sometimes people make mistakes, and then there's me, the person who knows making such a risky bet would probably end horribly. Of course this is only the first day, maybe a couple of hours even, and I feel my throat tighten, then the burning sensation started. It was only 6 hours past the usual time we "eat" and I was feeling myself slip.

It is sort of hard to describe the paranoia feeling I get when I skip a meal; any sudden movement that catches my eye, I'll twitch and snap my head towards it, ready to pounce. But no, I won't let Mark see me straining to focus.

Maybe it was the lack of blood to the brain, or maybe it was just me, but it felt like this day was taking forever to end. The sun was barely starting to set and I didn't want to be stuck in here, alone, at night, with Mark. To be honest it was a little weird having anyone in my room at night; nighttime was the only time I was ever left alone. Not tonight though.

I scratched my neck furiously, but suddenly stopped when I seen Mark glance at me with a smirk on his lovely handsome face. _I bet I look like a crack head right now, scratching my neck, like I haven't had my fix yet. _I thought to myself.

I quickly grabbed my pillow, getting a tense reaction from Mark. I'm guessing he thought I was about to smack him again with it.

I awkwardly tried to hold in to my chest, considering how I could only grab it with one hand. I yanked against the chain, but quickly stopped once I felt the familiar soreness. Thank Jahoba God Almighty, that my other wrist was already almost done healing.

"We should set some rules." Mark suddenly said.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What kind of rules?" I asked, hoping it wasn't anything that I couldn't gain from.

"Well, it's mostly a compromise." He said crossing his arms and sitting back in the couch, at the end of the bed.

I narrowed my eyes, wondering what he was going to say next.

"If I were to… unchain you, would you promise not to escape?" he asked, there was no emotion or facial expression to tell me what he was thinking.

I put the pillow in my lap, fiddling with the tiny strings while I considered this.

If he unchained me, why would I not try to escape, it would be the perfect chance. Then again, if I did try to escape and he caught me, then there would be NO trust at all. They wouldn't let me do anything without supervision, and I was really getting tired of all of it. So I'm stuck with the decision to either, stay chained and continue with the plan I already had in mind, or unchained, and make a new plan while also sticking with the rules of not escaping.

But, if he unchained me then it would be a whole lot easier once he became irrational from the lack of blood that I can just walk out quietly without his knowledge. Then again, all vampires act differently from starvation. _FUCK! What the hell am I going to do!? _I thought frustrated.

"Is it really that hard to choose?" Mark said, breaking my concentration. At first I thought he was referring to my plan, but then I looked at him and he was actually talking about the deal he was making.

"Uh, wait, are you really going to trust that I wont escape?" I asked confused.

He breathed out a loud frustrated sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, if you don't hurry up and choose then I'll take it back and you can stay-"

"OK, OK!" I said hurriedly, lifting up my hands in an awkward surrender. "Unchain me."

He stood up and walked over to the side of the bed where my wrist was chained to the post.

"You have to promise you wont try to escape." He said, with a seriousness etched in his voice.

I awkwardly put my right hand up and said "I _promise _that I won't try to escape once you unchain me."

Some of the tension he had slowly vanished and he lifted the key to the chain. A tiny "click" noise sounded and the chain came off my wrist.

I stared in astonishment. He actually unchained me…

Inwardly I was rubbing my hands together in a creepy Dr. Evil way, and I was laughing evilly inside.

I looked at my wrist to see it had started to bruise, so I rubbed at it, trying to get rid of some of the soreness.

Mark cautiously watched me as he walked slowly back to the couch.

I jumped off the couch and stretched. Mark had sat up stiffly, watching me with a cobra's eye. Probably half expecting me to try and run.

It felt so good to not be stuck in bed. I started half jogging, half walking around the room.

"I haven't felt this good since…" my happy time slowly went away and I stood numbly in the middle of the room. I could feel Marks gaze on me, but I shook off the numb feeling and started jogging again.

I didn't want to think about the last time I felt good. I have to worry about now.

"You have no idea how good it feels to not be stuck in that bed, gosh it's been 3 years!" I said excitingly.

Mark had an almost sad expression on his face and I slowly stopped jogging.

"What?" I asked him confused.

He blinked and he was back to his normal self.

"Nothing, I can't imagine being stuck in a bed for 3 years only to get up for a shower." He said, head cocked to the side staring at me.

"The anxiety is what kills me." I told him stretching some more.

His eerie gaze stayed on me as I stretched. Something about Mark was lonely. I got this feeling that Mark is like a lone wolf. Keeps things to himself, keeps himself away from others, but I'm not sure why.

"Mark, who is your best friend?" I asked him, while I was doing the butterfly stretch, sitting on the floor.

He looked a bit surprised and confused.

"My best friend? Why do you ask?" he said sitting more up on the couch.

"I'm just asking." I said, having a feeling that he probably didn't have one.

It took a moment before he spoke.

"I don't really have a best friend, or friends for that matter." He said looking away towards the door.

I nodded and said. "I thought so."

He stared at me from the corner of his eyes, and then turned facing me.

"Is that so…" was all he said, almost quietly.

"Yep." I told him, smiling. I stood up and walked over to the couch sticking my hand out.

"I'll be your friend." I told him.

"I'm not exactly sure you really want to befriend me." He said staring at my hand then looking into my eyes.

I blinked and said, "Why not?" I wagged my hand in front of his face, making a point for him to shake it. _What the hell am I thinking!? _I yelled at myself.

"Well, considering how I'm practically your enemy, and let's just say if I told you something vital about me you probably would want to kill me."

I huffed and continued to wave my hand crazily in front of his face.

"Let bygones be bygones. And what about a vital thing about you?" I asked.

He hesitated before saying, "You'll be my friend no matter what? Even if I… even if by some chance I had a part in your boyfriends death?"

My hand stopped wagging and turned into a fist.

My eyes narrowed and I stared at him, he looked at me with the same expression, letting no emotion out.

"Are you trying to tell me you had a part in Jake's murder." I asked slowly, patiently.

He kept his narrowed eyes on mine, his jaw tightened before saying, "No, I didn't have anything to do with Jake's murder, but I'm asking whether you would still befriend me if I did."

"No." I said evenly, putting both hands on my hips, our eyes were locked in a fierce hold and I wasn't about to look away.

"Would it be any different had I been related to someone who killed Jake, or is that the same as being involved in his murder?"

"Depends who you were related too and whether you knew about the murder at the time." I said.

Where was he getting at anyway!

"So, if I told you I had no idea about the murder, but I was related to someone who had something to do with the murder, you would befriend me?" he asked.

Things were starting to get complicated, and I was getting agitated.

"Ok, listen. I'll befriend you IF, and only IF, You had no part in the murder, and had no idea about it, and even if you were related to anyone who was involved, it's not fair that their actions should be your fault, so therefore you are innocent. ." I said, starting to feel the lack of blood taking effect.

Mark sat with a concentrated look on his face, but he still kept his eyes on mine.

"OK, then I pass." He said sitting back, the tension slowly leaving his body.

"So, your telling me you had no part of his murder?" I asked hoping he didn't.

"Yes." He said rubbing the back of his neck, still staring into my eyes.

"Then we can be friends." I said smiling and sticking my hand out for him to shake.

Before we could finish the friend making ceremony there was a knock at the door.

Both of us stared at each other with wide eyes and then at the door.

**uh oh!! who could it be? O_O well i hope you guys enjoyed this chap! please leave plenty of reviews! tell me what you want to see, or what i can do to make this story better!**

**-Sexy time**


	4. Chapter 4

**:D its been a while! but i updated! ill be updating my other stories soon, also! READ i hope you all enjoy!**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 4

In a matter of seconds, I dived for the bed, hurriedly chaining my own hand to the bed post and Mark was getting ready to open the door, but the door flew open.

I tried not to curse out loud when Max entered the room with a disgusting smile on his wicked face.

Had I known he was the one at the door I wouldn't have even chained myself to the bed.

I tried to look as casual as I usually look, but it was hard considering how much I wanted to beat the living… well beat the shit out of Max.

"My love, I have returned!" Max said, oblivious to the murderous stare I was giving him.

Suddenly he frowned, and looked around, then stared right at me.

"Unfortunately I'll be leaving in an hour. I have business to attend to in Ohio, and I'll try to get back as soon as I can. Perhaps in 3 weeks." He said rubbing his chin, then waltzing over to the side of the bed.

Purposefully moving away from him, I sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Don't be stubborn, Gal. Come here and give your husband a little kiss before I leave." Max said reaching towards me. I moved out of reach, but he went around the bed, on the side I was chained to. There was no way I was going to get away from him this time.

I tried getting as far away as I possibly could but it was no use. He lifted his hand to touch me but I viciously slapped his hand away.

"Who will take care of the house, while you are gone?" Mark hurriedly chimed in, getting Max's attention off me for a moment. I glanced at Mark, giving him a thankful expression, but he didn't look at me.

"Why, you of course." Max told him. Mark nodded and glanced away towards the door.

Oh god, I hope he doesn't leave me in here with Max!

Max turned his attention back to me and he wasn't smiling. He had the look of irritation on his face.

He reached for me again but I furiously turned away from him. He made an annoyed sound and forcefully grabbed me by the jaw and turned my face towards him.

I tried kicking him away, but he used his body to keep me still in the bed. I angrily grabbed at his hand on my jaw, trying to pry it away but his grip only tightened, shooting pain threw my jaw.

I cried out in pain, trying to use my other hand that was uselessly chained to the bed. I grabbed at his hair, yanking it roughly. He hissed and shoved my head down, using his hand to grip my lower jaw, almost choking me.

He dragged me halfway off the side of the bed using his lower body to keep my lower body still. He hovered over me brining his face close to mine.

He continued to grip my jaw tightly.

"You're going to learn how to obey me!" He snapped, in my face. Using my unchained left hand, I gripped at his hair again, yanking it, only making him angry. He leaned away from me quickly and his hand shot out, slapping me across the face.

I was temporally stunned. He slapped me? My anger overwhelmed me, and as he crushed his lips on mine, I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slide inside I viciously bit down on it. I felt him stiffen and gasp; as I let his tongue go he shoved me away, covering his mouth. Blood poured down from his mouth, and I tasted his metallic blood in mine.

He took his hand away from his face and his fangs were longer, he angrily yanked me by the hair, and I yelled out in pain. He snapped my head to the side and he painfully sank his fangs into my neck.

I struggled and withered, attempting to get him off of me, but I heard him gulping down my blood. I started getting week, and then began seeing spots in my vision. I felt limp in his arms and before I knew what was happening Mark grabbed Max off of me. I lay on the bed, barely conscious.

"You're going to kill her!" I heard Mark yell at Max. "Snap out of it!"

I could hear them struggling with each other. I heard a loud smacking sound and then it got quiet.

Max was breathing heavily and gripping his face.

"Thank you Mark, I don't know what came over me." Max said to him, "Make sure she's alright when she gets her strength back, I must be leaving."

I listened as Max left the room, closing the door silently.

"Damn…" mark whispered and walked over to me. I felt paralyzed, unable to move.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked me; I felt cold hands gently touch my face and neck. He carefully picked my body up as much as he could, because of the chains, and correctly laid me down on the bed.

My eyes flickered to his face, and I could see the angry and gentle look on his face and in his eyes.

He looked into my eyes and I slowly blinked, as if to say 'thank you'. He seemed to understand and he nodded, and tried to force a smile, that didn't reach his eyes.

I felt my conscience slip more and more, until I fell to sleep.

* * *

I was walking in a field of grass, letting the long strays of green tickle my fingers and hands. I could hear little birds chirping and wolves howling. The sky was the brightest blue I'd ever seen, and the sun was shining so brightly. I twirled around feeling the cool breeze whisper through my hair. I smiled and turned around, stopping in my tracks.

Jake stood with a smile on his face, staring at me. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had that little smirk on his lips, the smirk that told me he had a mischief little plan. I slowly walked towards him, unsure if it was really Jake. My Jake.

It almost felt like I could hear heaven music playing, barely audible but there.

I reached out to touch him, and he didn't vanish. He was solid, he was here.

"Jake…" I whispered, still not believing this was real.

"Sam, you have to help me." Jake said, "I don't have much time, but… cellar…Max…"

It sounded as if he were being cut off, like the signal was being interfered with something. He started looking shady and I tried to reach out to him again, but my hand went threw him.

"Find…me." He finally said, disappearing. I looked frantically around.

"No! Wait! JAKE!!!!" I screamed turning around, trying to find him again.

The blue sky turned gray and the grass turned to fire. I screamed out to Jake, but nothing happened.

I sat up in bed screaming Jake's name. I didn't even realize Mark was holding onto me until the fifth time he yelled my name.

"Samantha!" Mark said, holding my shoulders and shaking me.

I finally noticed him and looked up at him, terrified. I was no longer chained to the bed, and all the blood that was formally on me, was gone.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, concern in his eyes.

Finally I came to my senses, and looked around, expecting to see Jake in the room.

"Yea…yea I'm fine." I told him slowly, pulling out of his arms. I put a hand on my face, rubbing it. What was that dream?

"You were twitching in your sleep and yelling…Jake's name." Mark told me, slowly getting off the bed to sit on the couch.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, looking up to stare at him.

"Almost an entire day." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A day?" I practically screeched.

"Well, Max took quite an amount of blood from you, so you needed plenty of rest." Mark said, leaning back. "I gave you some blood while you were asleep, so I guess our contest is over."

I stared at him for a moment then shook my head. "No we can continue our contest, let's just start over then."

"Alright, lets start now then." He said, laying back on the couch, and lifting his legs up to get comfortable.

"Ok." I said sitting up and leaning against the head board. "So, did he leave?" I asked, referring to Max.

"Yes, he left almost right after the incident." He added, "In fact, I think he actually felt bad."

I snorted and shook my head. Yeah, when Max actually cares about something other then himself, that's the day Jake will rise from the dead.

"I don't mean to pry, but did you have a dream about Jake?" Mark asked slightly sitting up.

I tensed, unsure whether to say anything about my dream to Mark, considering how he is an enemy. Although, I don't really know what Jake was trying to tell me, besides helping him. He almost seemed to be pleading to me.

"Yes, I did have a dream about Jake." I said slowly.

"Was it a memory?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"No, I don't believe it was." I told him, hoping I didn't have to tell him exactly what went on in the dream, but I really wanted to.

"I… I should probably take a shower." I told him, getting off of the bed. I stopped and glanced at him for a moment. "You're not going to keep an eye on me, are you?"

It took him a moment before he answered.

"I don't think I need to." He said getting up and stretching. "But you need clothes, and so do I."

I nodded understanding. He needed to leave and get clothes for us, but could I trust that he won't get blood while he does?

"I'll take a shower after you, so if you want you can start taking a shower now while I go get our clothes and towels." He said, leaving the room.

I sighed, but I didn't ignore the fact that he locked the door, just in case. I got into the bathroom and started up the water, waiting for it to get hot. I looked into the mirror, noticing that the area Max drank from was already healed and gone. I checked the water and started getting undressed. I stepped under the hot water and sighed from how good it felt.

I was already half way done when I heard a noise and looked out to find Mark with a hand full of towels and clothes, staring at me.

Why is it I always catch him in the act?

I stared back with my eyebrows raised in questioning. He noticed I was staring back and averted his eyes, quickly placing my clothes and towels on the toilet top, and apologizing, once more. He hurriedly left and closed the door behind him.

Once I was done showering, I got out and dried myself off, then quickly dressed. I opened the door and walked out into the room, finding Mark lying on the couch 'sleeping'. His arm was thrown over his face, like before and he was breathing evenly.

"Mark." I said, almost quietly but loud enough for him to hear me.

He made a noise and lifted his arm from his face. He opened his eyes and stared at me in questioning, probably expecting me to say something about the fact that he had been staring while I took a shower…again.

"Your turn." Was all I said, throwing my dirty laundry into a basket and walking over to the bed.

"I can expect that you won't try to escape while I shower?" he asked me, mostly telling me anyway.

"Yep, I'll be in here." I said, sitting down on the side of the bed.

He stared for another moment before nodding and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I heard the water start so I sat back on the bed staring at the ceiling. About two minutes later the door opened quickly and Mark's head popped out from behind it. I sat up to stare at him, in confusion and he had a suspicious look on his face, but when he realized I was still in the room he went back in and closed the door.

That was weird…

A couple minutes later, I decided to pull a prank and got under the bed. I hid until I heard the door open and I peeked out from under the bed, still hiding. I watched as he looked around quickly then listened for sounds.

One thing I didn't expect was for him to come out of the bathroom wearing black Dickies Pants and NO shirt. The sight of him without a shirt almost left me breathless…almost.

I kept quiet, and hidden beneath the bed, and continued to watch his actions.

He slowly walked around the room, looking in the closet, and then went around the bed. He stopped right where my face was at, and stood there for a moment. If I could sweat, I would be sweating like a maniac right now.

Suddenly Marks face appeared right in front of mine, and I squeaked, shooting my head up, and banging it on the wood. I swore and rubbed my head while scooting out from underneath the bed.

"Jeez, you didn't have to spook me like that." I complained and continued to rub my head.

"Is there a reason you were hiding under the bed?" he asked, raising a brow.

I huffed and stopped rubbing my head. "I just wanted to see if you would freak out." I said smiling and sitting on the bed.

"I almost did when I opened the door to see no one in the room." He said, shaking his head.

Ok I'm going to stop lying to myself and admit that Mark is absolutely stunning. His wet muscular chest was making my stomach do little flips. Just because I'm physically attracted to the man doesn't mean I'm going to jump in front of a bullet for him. He is still the enemy here and I can't trust him.

I must have been staring a little too long at his chest because he folded his arms uncomfortably and shuffled around a bit. I looked everywhere except at him and then thought of something.

"Oh, do you guys have any books?" I asked him curiously.

While he put his shirt on he answered.

"Yea, actually we have a library downstairs." He said pulling his shirt down.

"A… library?" I asked stunned. He nodded and then looked like he was thinking.

"I'd take you to it, but I'm not sure that's a good idea." He said, running a hand through his hair, as he often did when he was thinking or nervous.

"I just want to check out some books." I said hurriedly, looking up hopeful.

He looked at me then looked away quickly.

"No, it's not a good idea." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I put my hands together in a pleading way and walked around till he was facing me.

"Please!" I asked, stretching the word and holding my hands up to him.

He had this pained look on his face then shook his head, and started pacing.

"Please, please, please, please, please-"I said quickly and was cut off.

"Ok, Ok." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

I smiled and was actually about to hug him, but I stepped back and hugged myself instead.

"But, I'm going to have to handcuff you to me." He said quickly, which made me stop smiling.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just incase you try to run." He said walking over to the closet and opening it, getting out handcuffs.

This kind of ruins things, but at least I can see around the house and figure out the other set of my plan.

He walked over to me and placed one of the cuffs on my right wrist, and the other side to his left wrist.

"Alright, are you ready?" he asked me, it seemed like he was already regretting agreeing to this.

"Yes." Let's do this…

**;D yeaa!!! anyways, who liked this chapter?? who doesnt!?? go ahead and leave me reviews and tell me what you think! i promise i won't get angry! :D I also want to thank my loyal readers for sticking with me for so long! especially from the first story! i hope i don't dissapoint you all!**

**-SEXY TIME (you should leave a review! ;D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres another Chap! hope you all enjoy! and a special shout out to some of my readers!**

**bookfreak2010:- Dont worry, i still cant decide on the ending but your advice is really helping me out! thanks for reading my story!**

**Wingedgrl15:- LOL- Alot of people want Mark and Sam to be together, I guess you all will have to wait and see! thanks for reading!**

**Songs From The Heart:-OH BOY! you're paying close attention arent you?!-lol- you're close! thats all im saying! :D thanks for your continuing support!**

**Imagination57:- Yes, you are correct, Max does have anger problems... lol And we will se whether Mark falls for Sam! Thanks for reading! **

Chapter 5

When we got right outside the room door, I looked around quickly, analyzing every tiny thing I could get my eyes on. Although. I did try not to make it obvious that I was looking at every detail from outside of my room.

We started walking down a hall and before I could really believe it, we were going down stairs. Obviously, I didn't know we were in a mansion until we made it down 8 flights of stairs. I had been living in this house for how long? And I didn't know I was residing in a mansion…although I also don't know what the outside looks like. For all I know, we could be in Alaska.

The wedding took place in a large ball room, but every time I was taken anywhere besides my room, I was blinded, drugged, or 'asleep'. I can only think of that one time, that I've been anywhere other then my room.

"How, many floors are there?" I asked Mark.

"20" He said, but quickly shut his mouth. He looked at me hurriedly, probably hoping I didn't really hear him.

I squinted at him and smiled. He had a worried expression on his face and he picked up the pace, dragging me along.

We finally stopped and went down another hall.

We passed a door on our way, and I asked quickly.

"Where does that go to?"

"That's the Cellar." He said continuing to walk.

My step slowed, recalling the dream I had. Jake said something about a cellar…

Trying to ease his tension I started talking about random things and asking about his childhood.

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked, looking around.

"Too long." Was his short answer.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Why exactly are you asking me these things?" he asked, shooting sideways glances at me.

"Just curious." I said, trying to act casual.

"Dark green." He suddenly said. I looked over at him, but he wouldn't look at me.

"It used to be crimson, but I like dark green more." He randomly added.

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

He shot me nervous glances, and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Because it'sthecolorofyoureyes." He said quickly, and lowly. I almost didn't understand what he said, but I wanted to make sure, he really said what I thought he said.

I stopped walking and he stopped too.

"What?" I asked again, sounding confused.

"Nothing lets go." He said, trying to walk again, but I wouldn't budge.

"What did you say?" I asked a little loudly, getting a reaction out of him.

He looked around quickly making sure no one was around.

"Birthstone." He blurted. It was the worst lie I had ever heard, but I decided to just drop it. It was better to let it go then to make a big deal out of nothing.

I laughed and started walking again.

"What?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"Nothing, let's just get to the library." I said, walking with a bounce.

He didn't say anything, just continued to walk until we rounded a corner and stopped in front of two large oak doors.

He reached for the handle and silently opened the door.

I gapped at how large the library really was. I imagined a small room with a couple of books, not a Barns and Noble.

He noticed my reaction and smiled.

"This…is…huge!" I exclaimed and started walking around dragging him along. I skimmed a hand along books as I walked by.

I stopped once I spotted something dreadful.

"Oh, no." I said, shaking my head.

"What?" Mark asked worried.

"This should be illegal!" I almost yelled, grabbing "To Kill a Mockingbird" from the shelf.

I shook the book in Marks face.

"I love that book." Mark said, smiling.

I reared back, as though he mentally slapped me. The look of horror crossed my face and I banged the book on my head, gently.

"There is something seriously wrong with you; am I going to find out you love the book 'Of Mice and Men' too?" I asked, worried.

He looked like he was trying to keep from smiling.

"I was only kidding." He said smiling.

I let a sigh of relief out, and put the book back.

"Well that's a relief, I thought you were serious." I said, shaking my head.

I heard him chuckle and I continued looking through the books, Mark trailing behind.

I laughed out loud when I spotted the next book.

"Oh God! I love this book!" I squealed and snatched "Finding Waldo" from the shelf.

Mark laughed once he seen the book I was talking about.

"We have to find him." I said, sitting down and yanking Mark along down with me. He sat to my right and we kept the book in between us.

We sat Indian style and opened the book on our knees.

Oddly enough it felt like I could feel heat radiating off of Mark, onto me. Which shouldn't be possible considering how we both are dead.

I could smell the natural scent of his body, and the fresh shampoo from his hair, as we both leaned over the book, our heads an inch away from each other.

It was difficult on where to put our hands because of the hand cuffs, so we just left them in between our body's like the book.

"I found him!" I said excitingly and pointed him out, and then turned to Mark, his face inches away from mine.

He had this intense look in his eyes, as he stared at me.

I knew it before it could happen; He was going to kiss me.

He started to lean in, and my brain started getting mushy, but I snapped out of it before anything could happen. I snapped my head away quickly, and cleared my throat. I could feel him tense beside me.

It wasn't until a few seconds after that I realized how I could have gained so much if I did kiss him. I could have done exactly as he predicted from the beginning. Seduce him until he felt bad enough to let me go. So why did I turn away?

There wasn't any use in thinking about it now. He started getting up and I followed, grabbing the book.

"We should probably get back to the room." He told me, running a hand through his hair once again.

"Yea, lets do that." I said chirpily.

I put the book back on the shelf and we started to leave. Once we got outside of the library door he turned to me then.

"We should forget about this whole incident." He said quickly, not looking at me.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tattle to Max about you trying to kiss me." I said, sticking a thumb up.

Mark cleared his throat and it almost looked like he was blushing.

"That's not exactly what I was referring to when I said 'lets forget about this incident'. I meant, me taking you down here to the library." He said, rubbing his neck.

I made an 'O' with my mouth, understanding that he wasn't talking about the kiss incident.

"Oh, yes that's right. I won't tell. I promise." I said, making an X over my chest.

He nodded and we started walking towards the stairs once again.

"Are we on the bottom floor?" I asked, randomly.

"Yes-NO!" he said quickly, covering up his slip.

I squinted and smiled again.

"Stop asking me questions!" he exclaimed and started walking faster.

Jeez, Mr. cranky. I hurriedly kept up without being dragged.

"Why?" I asked, seeing him tense up.

"Because, I said so."

Wow, Mark has a backbone?

We started up the stairs and I practically jogged until I was next to him.

I puckered my lips like I was eating a lemon and spoke through them as though I were talking to a puppy.

"Are you angry about something…." I said poking at his side.

He threw me sideway glances and narrowed his eyes.

"No." he answered, and in that tiny answer I got my real answer. Yes, he was angry about something.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked, still puckering my lips and talking as though he were a puppy.

His steps faltered and he glanced at me before tripping. I was surprised that he would be this clumsy.

I was pulled back and almost fell down the stairs along with him, but he seemed to stop. He grabbed onto the railing and lifted himself up until he was standing once again.

Before I could think of asking him if he was ok, I crumbled to the floor, laughing. I used my loose hand to clutch the side of my stomach, and laughed harder.

I wiped away tears that had gathered at the edge of my eyes, and tried to control my laughing attack.

Suddenly I was being thrown over Marks shoulder, and he carried me as though he were a fire fighter. He could only hold on to me with his loose arm but he somehow managed.

I stopped laughing and grabbed a hold of his shirt from the back, keeping myself steady.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

I didn't get an answer, but he started running up the stairs with me on his shoulder.

"Put me down! Your going to trip again and we are going to fall down the stairs and break our necks!" I screeched.

I heard him growl and run faster. Every step he took pushed the air out of me.

Before I could yell again, we were in front of my room door and he set me on the floor.

He opened the door and ushered us inside, then turned to me and quickly un-cuffed us.

I stood a little dumbfounded until he turned to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" I asked, grabbing onto his arm.

He turned to say something then stopped.

"Remember, you can't go anywhere unless you forfeit the contest." I reminded him.

He sighed and paced the room. I sat down on the side of my bed just watching him.

"Ok, maybe this"-he said waving a hand towards me and then himself- "isn't a good idea."

I stared confused. And then smiled.

"Are you trying to tell me, you can't handle a day without blood?" I asked, smirking.

"No, I can handle that-"he said, but I cut him off.

"Then why are you backing out now?"

He stood there quietly then looked up at me with determination.

"Ok, it's still on. I'm going to win." He said, narrowing his eyes. He walked over to the couch to lie down.

I got comfortable on the bed and stared at the ceiling, a dreadful feeling, filling me.

**:D i hope you all enjoyed! Please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! XD**

**-SEXY TIME**


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought i would update because like....tomorrow is totaly my birthday! and because its my birthday this is my present to you!...Yea it doesnt make sense but that doesnt matter lol So i hope you all enjoy! ill be updating my other stories soon too!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 6

I don't remember falling asleep but apparently I had, because I was waking up. I tossed around on the bed and then sat up looking around. Once again I felt a burning sensation in my throat and chest.

I've got to try harder, until he loses. Once he's completely irrational then I'll make my move. I glanced over at the couch and found Mark sleeping. He was curled up in a ball facing the other way.

I started thinking about the library incident, and hoped I didn't have to stoop so low as to seduce him. That would be the last thing I would do if nothing else seemed to work.

I lay back on the bed and covered my face with a pillow, having the urge to scream.

The Cellar!!

I threw to pillow off my face and sat up once again. I want to see what's in that cellar…But I don't really think Mark is up to another adventure with me.

He probably doesn't even want to be in here with me anyways. No, he doesn't. I seen how he couldn't wait to be gone last night, or whatever time it was that we were awake.

It looked like his smooth look was crumbling. In fact he sort of looked like a caged animal; pacing back and forth and running his hand through his hair. Yep, he wanted to be out of here as much as I wanted to. The only difference is that he can actually leave and I can't. And by God he better not leave me in this hell hole.

I wonder if he will agree to take me outside…most likely not since it would be the dumbest thing to do, to take your prisoner outside where there are so many clues on where you could possibly be. But…it's worth a try…

He disagreed about taking me to the library but he seemed to cave in when I begged. Maybe I could do the same again…Only this time, going outside.

"What are you up to now?" A voice said from on the couch.

I looked up to see Mark stretching and yawning, while sitting on the couch.

"Nothing…" I said, looking around before looking back at him.

He had this look on his face that told me that he didn't believe a word I just said.

"I just really want to go outside!" I blurted, and started dragging myself to the edge of the bed, where the couch was.

A pained look came over his face and he looked away.

"You know I can't take you outside." He said, picking at something on his pants leg.

"I know I know! But I really, really want to go outside! Do you know how long I've been inside for?" I asked him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I know how long you have been in this hell hole, but that doesn't change the fact that taking you outside would be the stupidest idea I could ever have. Not to mention I've already done some stupid things by letting you go outside of this room." He told me, getting up and pacing.

I stared at him, trying to find some kind of great plan to think up, but nothing seemed to come. Damn…

I jumped off the bed and threw myself on the floor at his feet and hugged his legs.

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" I continued to beg, clinging to his legs.

"Samantha!" he said, trying to pry me off his legs, unsuccessfully.

"PLEASE!" I screamed. One of his legs got loose so I clung to his other one.

He started walking, or at least tried to, dragging me around the room. I continued to beg and he continued to drag me around.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid! I just want to go outside!" hurriedly saying, I wrapped myself around his leg.

He stopped walking and sighed, a very loud sigh.

"Would you get off my leg already." He said, trying to shake me off.

"Not until you agree to take me outside." I said, looking up at him with my famous "puppy dog face"

He quickly looked away, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please, Please!"

"No"

"PLEASE!" I screamed.

"NO!" he snapped, shaking his leg.

I let go of his leg and fell back dramatically. I lay on my stomach, covering my face with my hands. I sniffled loudly, and curled into a ball.

Nothing seemed to happen so I peeked out between my fingers and hair, seeing the pained look on his face, almost made me feel bad….Almost…

I continued my charade of sniffling and shaking shoulders.

After a minute nothing seemed to be working so I made tears form in my eyes and I shot up on my knees facing away from him, and slowly turned my face to the side and looked at him. I could almost see the internal struggle he was having, so I made more tears cloud my vision, until 1 single tear slide down my cheek.

That single tear ended his internal struggle because he suddenly hurried to my side, but I turned away and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't cry! Don't cry." He softly said, and put an arm around my shoulder.

I sniffled and turned my head the other way, so he wouldn't see the smile I had on my face.

"If you stop crying I'll take you outside." He said quickly, hushing me.

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, all the tears dried up and I turned around quickly, a big smile plastered on my face.

"Really!?" I asked, smiling.

He seemed to be regretting his words, because the expression he was giving, told me he found out I was acting.

He growled and stood up.

I stared at him, 'shocked'.

"What? You changed your mind?" I asked, standing up slowly.

"You know, you should have been an actress." He grumbled and I smiled.

"Yes, I changed my mind." He told me.

"You can't do that! You promised!" I said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You were acting!" he shot back.

"No I wasn't…" I said turning around till my back was facing him. Trying to figure out how I was going to do this, I rubbed my chin, like a detective.

"I'll take you outside…" he said slowly.

"Will you really!?" I asked turning around with a smile on my face.

"Under one condition…" he added. I stared at him, unsure.

"What's the condition?" I asked him slowly.

"The condition is that you have to give me a kiss." He said quickly.

"What!" I yelled, shocked that he would even think of such a thing.

He smirked and turned his face to the side before saying.

"It's alright, you don't HAVE to. I mean it's only so you can go outside." He said staring at the wall as though it were interesting.

I was so screwed…

I walked up to him and stared at him fiercely. He stared at me from the side, probably expecting me to tell him 'screw off'. But no, not me… I'm going to do it. I'm going to kiss this insufferable man, whether he really wants it or not.

My hand shot out and gripped his chin. I know I'm going to regret this, I just no I am.

I turned his face towards me and my other hand went around to the back of his neck. I yanked his head down and I leaned on the tip of my toes.

I crushed my lips on his and I felt him stiffen. I didn't want to see the expression he had so I closed my eyes quickly.

I heard him growl right before he pushed me back towards the bed, yet he still kept his lips on mine. His hand gently touched my neck and face, while his lips pretty much attacked mine. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and I gasped, giving him the perfect opportunity to slide it in my mouth. I knew I should push him away, but my brain felt really mushy and fuzzy and my body wasn't cooperating.

We kissed, a very long and deep kiss that I didn't even realize he had me pinned to the side of the bed. I gripped his shirt in both of my hands, trying to keep them from wondering around. His hands cupped my head gently and he continued to kiss me.

I was surprised that his hands stayed on my head and didn't wonder to other parts of my body. I thought too soon because his hands started to wonder down my neck and to my shoulders.

I was even more surprised when he pushed me away roughly, cutting the kiss to an end.

I could only imagine the dazed expression on my face, but he had the same expression. We were both breathing heavily and Mark covered his face with his hands.

"That was stupid. I'm a complete idiot." He whispered fiercely to himself.

For some odd reason those words sliced through my heart and the dazed feeling I had completely went away leaving me sober and angry.

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid idea-"he said, but stopped talking once he looked up and seen the angry expression on my face.

"It must have been the lack of blood…you know?" he said, looking worried.

I cut him off with another look.

"It was just a deal, right?" I said, faking a smile. Inside it felt like my heart was shredding into tiny little pieces, but I would be damned if I ever showed how much his words hurt me.

"Now you have to keep your end of the bargain." I said, straightening my clothes and fixing my hair. For some reason I didn't feel like going outside anymore, and I didn't feel like doing anything except curling into a ball and lying on the bed, possibly crying myself to sleep.

"Right…" he said, turning around and getting the hand cuffs.

I wasn't up to arguing about the handcuffs so I quietly stood there as he cuffed both our hands. We started towards the door and I felt completely empty... like the first time I found out Jake was dead… And the first time Mark ruined the one moment in 3 years that I felt content…

**Sad to say, Mark made himself look like a douche just now. lol Did he not? Oh well, stay tune and find out what happens in the next chapter! :D please leave reviews and tell me your opinion about this chap!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	7. Chapter 7

**A special chapter just for you guys! :D Happy Valentine yada yada, Just read! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 7

Come to find out, I wasn't living in Alaska. In fact I was living somewhere…with a beach. This seemed to take me out of my depressed mood. The only thing that sucked was the fact that we were secluded in an area, all by itself. I was pretty sure we were on some kind of island, but who knows. I'm extremely horrible with maps and directions.

The whole time we were walking down the halls and stairs, we were both quiet. Never said a word.

Once outside the cool summer like breeze hit me, and I breathed in a long breath, trying to savor the smell of freedom that was just at my fingertips. I took it upon myself to lead the way, making him follow me to the edge where the water met the sand. I reached down and plucked a seashell from the moist sand and stuck it in my pocket. Something to remember, when I get back inside.

I walked closer to the waters waves but was stopped by Mark. I could feel his stare on me as I watched the ocean.

Wanting to get closer, I glanced back at Mark with a questioning look. He sighed and took the key out from his pocket and un-cuffed our wrists. I was momentarily stunned, but not for long. I hurriedly threw off my shoes and socks, and began running towards the water, not caring whether my pants got wet. I got deeper into the water, till it was up to my ribs.

Loving the feel of my short freedom I laughed and danced in circles in the water. I fell back going under water and stared up, watching the blurry images of clouds from above. Before I could even really enjoy the sight I was dragged out from under the water. I sputtered as water got into my nose.

Mark had me by the arms and held my upper body out of the water.

"Are you ok!?" He asked me hurriedly, as if he thought I was drowning.

I stared at him as though he had two heads.

"I'm fine. Are YOU ok?" I asked him, wiping water from my face.

"What the hell were you doing?" he practically yelled at me.

I stared, uncomprehending why he was yelling at me.

"I was swimming…" I trailed off, "You didn't jump in here with your shoes did you?"

He seemed to tense up and then sigh. He released me slowly and I took a floating step back.

"Unfortunately I did jump in here with them on… I thought you were drowning." He said, rubbing his face and making his way out of the water.

"Wait, you don't want to swim?" I asked him quickly, reaching for his arm.

"I think I'll just watch you."

"Why? Guards should take a day off too." I said, giving a short smile.

He stared at me for a moment, as though he wasn't sure whether he should stay or not.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed, gripping his arm and dragging him further into the water.

"Wait, I should probably take my shoes off." He said, pulling back. I let him go and he got out, taking his shoes off, and then his soaked shirt.

I thought he was only taking his shoes off…

Great, I'm going to be distracted by that taunt muscled chest that I'm going to drown.

_Just look away, Sam._ I told myself.

As he came back in the water I tried to distance myself and went deeper into the water. Before we could scream there was a large wave that crashed over us and I felt myself get pulled back towards the sand and then back into the ocean. As I raised my head out of the water a slimy green plant lay on my head, dangling in front of my eyes.

I squeaked and flailed my arms and hands. I quickly grabbed the seaweed off my head and threw it away from me. I looked over to see Mark laughing. I should probably say; he was dying.

He was laughing so hard I thought he might go under water and drown.

Glaring at him, I splashed water at his face and quickly got him to shut up. He sputtered water out of his mouth and glared at me.

"What was that for?" he asked, wiping his face.

"You know why." I said, slowly backing away as he made his way towards me. It looked like he wanted to drown me, but maybe I was mistaken because once he got me he grabbed me and threw me up I came splashing down.

Once I got my head out of the water, I spit salty water out of my mouth and glared at him. He looked like he was trying to stop himself from laughing, so I splashed more water in his face.

He came at me quickly grabbing me and spinning me around. We were both laughing when we got out of the water and collapsed on the wet sand. I sat up and looked out towards the dying sun. It was beginning to get dark and we both knew I didn't have much time left. The laughter died away and we both sat watching the sun set.

The wind was starting to pick up, and the temperature began to drop. Not too much but enough to give you chills if you were wet.

Sighing, I turned and caught Mark staring at me. He didn't even hide the fact that he was. He had a strange look on his face and started to say something.

"Sam, there's something you should know about me-"he was cut off by the sound of a car door slamming.

Both our heads shot to the side, looking at the mansion. We looked back at each other and quickly got up. He hurriedly picked his stuff and my stuff up and we ran towards the mansion. Sneaking in through the back door, we made a run for the stairs. The sound of our bare feet slamming against the wood floors, echoed off the walls.

We were trying to beat the clock. Whoever just got here was probably here for 1 reason, and that was probably to check up on me. I was hoping to God that it wasn't Max.

When we finally made it to my room we shut the door quickly and locked it. I looked around hurriedly, looking for clothes to change into. I was pretty sure we were covered in sand.

"The shower!" Mark practically yelled. We rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Get in, I'll figure something out." He said ushering me towards the shower, and turning it on.

I quickly stripped down, not even caring if Mark was watching. I threw my wet clothes in a cabinet and jumped into the shower, soaping and scrubbing the sand off my body.

How the hell were we going to pull this off, without clean clothes? It would be so much easier if my clothes were actually in my room, but unfortunately Max is super paranoid about leaving clothes in my room, as if I'm going to take them and escape.

At least we had towels. But what about Mark? How was he going to do it?

Somehow someone made it through the locked bedroom door and knocked on the bathroom door.

Mark had been washing as much sand off his head and face as he could, in the bathroom sink. He cracked the door open and peered out.

I seen the tense stature he had and held my breath.

"She's in the shower at the moment." Mark said to the person behind the door.

"Well…I suppose I can wait a couple minutes until she is out. I'll be back in 10 minutes." A man said to Mark.

Mark nodded and closed the door, sagging against it as he heard the bedroom door close.

He looked up at me and saw me staring at him.

"So…what happened!?" I almost died from the suspense. "Who was it?"

"Someone Max sent to make sure I was doing my job, I suspect." Mark said, and then straightened up.

"I'll be right back. I need to get us clothes so hurry!" Mark said, running out the bathroom.

I quickly washed and by the time I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself with a towel, Mark busted in and closed the door behind him quickly. I don't think I've ever seen him so flustered in my life.

He handed me clothes and quickly started stripping down, and before I could even think he had his pants off and I quickly covered my eyes.

_OH MY GOD_. Was all I could think about for 5 minutes as I dressed.

I definitely did not expect to see his…_thing…_and I definitely had no idea it was that bi- OK! I'm going to stop thinking about that!

Chocolates, candies, beaches…carrots…cucumbers…sausages- SNAP OUT OF IT!-

I literally slapped at my cheeks and almost went as far as banging my head against the wall.

I was about to open the door and go into the room, but I heard the bedroom door open and close.

I froze in my place, hand on handle. I wasn't even paying attention as Mark came out of the shower and quickly dried himself and dressed.

There was a knock at the door and instinctively I almost opened the door. Mark rubbed past me and quickly opened the door. The man at the door was stunning. He had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. His eyes were light blue, almost as if he were blind. He opened his mouth to give a slanted smile, before he bowed.

"It is a pleasure to finally meat you, my lady." As he bowed he grabbed my hand and pressed a soft kiss on the top.

I snatched my hand away, of course, by instinct.

"Uh…Do I know you?" I asked, rubbing the kiss off my hand, using my leg.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Hyde Welts." He said, as if still expecting me to know who he is.

"Right…" I said, standing there. I gave a quick glance at Mark and noticed how is eyes were averted.

Guess I was on my own.

"I'm a good friend of your husband." And suddenly he wasn't as attractive as I first thought he was.

"I bet…" I mumbled. I wouldn't doubt it if he kept his forced wife captive also.

"I just stopped by to check if you were ok. Your Husband asked me to check on you. In fact he seemed very concerned for some reason."

"Do you know why he is supposedly concerned? Or did he leave that little snip of information out?" My voice hardened as he continued to talk to me.

"As a matter of fact, all he told me was that you were misbehaving. Although I don't exactly understand why he says it as though you were a child or dog." Hyde told me, rubbing his chin.

"Let's be honest here. We both know that this 'marriage' is shit. Completely against my will, and he is a Wife beater…" I trailed off as I noticed the shock, and hardening of his face.

"Or maybe…you didn't know?" I asked, confused.

"As a matter of fact I didn't know this…" I watched as his jaw tightened.

He looked over at Mark and stared. Mark stared back, just as coolly.

"Were you aware of Max's abuse to her?" Hyde asked, angrily.

Mark unwillingly looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What's happened to you? You use to be extremely angry every time Max would hurt one of his girlfriends. You would even interfere." Hyde sharply said to Mark.

I seen the look of guilt on Mark's face, but he quickly covered it, leaving a blank stare instead.

"It's really none of our business Hyde. She's his wife." Mark replied, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I couldn't believe he just said that.

No…I could believe it. He has always stayed to the side, never interfering. Never fighting back when Max would tell him to leave so that Max could have his way with me. When Max would rape me…

But he did fight back…that one time. Only it was just because Max was about to kill me…

Angry and deceived I turned to Mark. I squeezed my fist tightly together raising them to punch Mark squarely in the face. I never got the chance though, because Hyde did.

Hyde punched Mark, sending him sprawling to the floor. Mark quickly got up; he was obviously shocked and angry.

Before I could even say anything they were in a heated fight, throwing each other against the walls and punching, kicking. I stared, and stared…

And then it hit me… This is the perfect time to escape.

But no, I wouldn't give them the satisfactory of letting them lock me up again. I wouldn't escape this time, but I will next time.

I opened the door slowly, watched as they continued to fight, and walked out. I wandered down the flight of stairs, hearing them shout at each other, and call each other names.

I went in a guest room and walked out onto a balcony. I let the cool breeze surround me and waited until the fighting sounds stopped, and then the sounds of footsteps running down the stairs started.

I leaned against the thick railing and looked over at the ocean. The moon glistened off the water in a wavy reflection.

"You're an idiot, Mark! You're in love with Max's wife. Max, your-"

"Shut up!" Mark yelled.

"I hope you know what you're doing… find her and apologize. What you said was stupid, and I hope you know that. I'm leaving now." Hyde said, and walked away.

"Good luck finding her." Was his last comment before I heard a door close.

Ignoring the curses Mark said, I continued to enjoy the breeze, even if it was short.

I heard Mark rummage around then leave. I made my way down the hall and then down more stairs.

I ended up walking down a hall where I found myself in front of the Cellar door.

**My My what will she find? :D stay tuned and find out! Anyway, thanks for reaing and leave plenty of reviews!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update, but alot of crap is getting in my way! lol I've been going to a gym like right after school and i dont get back home till like...LATE so i dont have alot of time to write V_V but since its almost the weekend i think you all deserve a chapter because you shouldnt suffer because of my Lazyness LOL Sorry its so short, but at least you get to read what happens :D**

**_-SEXY TIME_**

Chapter 8

I stared at the cellar door for probably about 5 minutes before I had the guts to actually reach out and touch the door handle. The room was practically screaming my name…as if to call me to it. Wanting me to open it and explore every crack and light in the cellar. I turned the handle expecting the dude from 'Scream' to pop out and stab me, but as I slowly opened the door I swear the squeaking sound it made should have been illegal. It was so loud I felt like everyone in the house could hear the forbidden thing I was doing.

"As I suspected, it's a good thing I made it back in time." Max's voice came from behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned around giving a squeak. Max stood there, casually as if he was in the house this whole time. I quickly snatched my hand away from the door handle and stood speechless. Max neared me and lifted his hand; expecting him to hit me I flinched and watched as his hand went just above my shoulder and over it to shut the door. He leaned in and I leaned away, backing into the door. He lifted his other hand and gently gripped my neck. He moved his hand rhythmically up my neck and to my cheek.

Trying not to hurl as he gently stroke my cheek with his thumb, I heard footsteps stop quickly and Max turned his head to the side. His eyebrow quirked up and he leaned away from me. I turned awkwardly to see Mark. Well… a bruised Mark.

"Well…Don't tell me she did this to you?" Max addressed Mark, waving his hand at the direction of Marks face.

When Max finally took his hands off of me, I completely turned facing Mark.

"Oh…No. Actually she didn't." Mark told him. "Hyde did this."

Max raised both his eyebrows and chuckled. I watched as both of them stared at each other in some kind of hidden language I obviously couldn't understand.

"Well aren't you going to tell me how this happened?" Max told Mark.

"She was taking a shower and Hyde showed up so we started to argue and well we weren't paying attention and she kind of slipped away." Mark explained hurriedly.

"Why is your hair wet?" Max asked Mark.

I tensed up; trying to think of something quickly and I could tell Mark was also.

"I took a shower before she did." Mark replied.

"Who was keeping an eye on her while you where showering?"

"Well she was chained, so I didn't really think it was a big deal. It was only 5 minutes." Mark said. It looked like he was almost nervous but I couldn't remember a time Mark ever looked anything other then serious and emotionless around Max.

"I see…" was all Max said, before he turned to look at me.

I stared back with a bored expression.

"Was there something you needed that you had to come down here and try opening the cellar door?" Max asked me and I glared at him.

"Even if there was something I needed, it's not like you would let me have it." I snapped.

"Oh darling lets not start with that again."

"Don't call me 'darling', its disgusting." I gritted out.

Max's face tightened and he frowned.

"If you weren't a vampire I would ask you if you were on your period, but that's simply impossible." Max said, smiling smugly.

I hissed and went for his throat unsuccessfully. Mark quickly interfered and put himself between me and Max. Thinking on instinct, I kneed Mark in the crotch watching happily has he crumbled to the floor. Jumping over Mark I threw myself at Max only to find that he was gone. I looked around hurriedly to find the hallway completely empty except for Mark and me.

I growled and before I could think of even going after Max, Mark was recovered and pissed. He angrily gripped my arms and threw me over his shoulder. I struggled but stopped once I was in my room again.

Once Mark put me down, I stepped on his foot angrily and slapped him. He growled and held my arms still.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled at me, which really surprised me.

"What was I thinking? What were YOU thinking!?" I screamed back, trying to yank my arms free.

"Why the hell were you running around the house?" He yelled back.

I tried pushing him away from me but he had a good grip on my arms.

"I wasn't running around the house! I was just…Who cares anyway!" I screamed and successfully yanked one of my arms out of his grip and beat him on the chest with it.

He tried grabbing my arm again but he backed me up and I accidentally tripped on my own feat, bringing him down with me.

I landed on my back hitting my head in the process and he landed on top of me. Even with stars in my vision I continued to thrash against him. He sat on top of my waist and pinned my arms above my head.

"Let go of me!" I screeched trying to get my arms free.

"Calm down!" he yelled in my face but I wasn't listening. I turned my head side to side trying to get out of his grip.

To my embarrassment I felt hot wet tears roll down my face. I turned my face to the side trying to hide them, but Mark didn't miss a thing.

I couldn't keep the sob inside and when Mark gently let my arms go I hurriedly covered my face.

I felt his fingers move my hair away from my face and he gently said my name.

He lifted himself off of me and sat to the side of me, but I continued to lay there crying.

I slowly curled into a ball and sobbed. I felt myself get carried in Marks arms and placed on the bed. He tried murmuring comforting words but that only made me cry more.

He hugged me to him and I gripped his shirt and cried into his chest. When was the last time I had been held like this? When was the last time anyone held me while I cried? When was the last time someone told me it was going to be ok?

It had been such a long time, and that only made me cry more, and by the time all my tears were spent, I felt too tired to move away. Too tired to think or speak.

I felt him lay me down and he lay next to me as he covered us both with a blanket. He held me as I slowly felt myself fall into a dark abyss.

Before slumber could take me I heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry…"

_**Omg, what do you guys think!? Tell me about it in a review! lol Hope you all enjoyed!**_

**_-Sexy Time_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! :D hope you all enjoy this! ALLOT happens and if you are confused about something just ask and i shall tell you! :D**_

**_-SEXY TIME_**

Chapter 9

When I finally woke up I stretched and angrily found that I had been chained to the bed once again. I stared at the chains like they were evil creatures out to get me. I looked around and found the room empty. No one, not even Mark was in the room.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my free hand and tried to fix my unruly hair. I gave up halfway through and flopped back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

I almost let out a surprised screech when Mark suddenly busted in the room looking frantically around and then at me. I stared back confused, but he suddenly turned his face away from me.

"I…I have some stuff to take ca-"Before Mark could finish his sentence, someone threw the door open, hitting Mark in the back.

"Marky! Why are you trying to hide from me?" Some random woman said, but then stopped once she noticed me.

Before I could blink she pounced on me trying to rip my hair out. I tried to kick her off but suddenly Mark untangled us and held her back.

"Who is she? How dare you cheat on me?" she screamed at Mark and pointed at me.

"Okay…What the hell is going on…?" I stretched

"Shut your filthy mouth!" the crazy lady screamed at me.

"Carry!" Suddenly Max entered the room and raised his voice at her. "Refrain yourself from accusing my wife of doing something she hasn't."

I looked over at the girl to see her shocked expression.

"Oh…my goodness! I'm so, so, so, sorry! Please forgive me, I didn't…I just thought that Mark hasn't been calling me back or replying to my messages…I thought he was probably seeing someone behind my back." She hurriedly explained with a pained expression on her face.

Mark looked like he was in just as much pain.

"Carry…We haven't been seeing each other for 3 years…" Mark mumbled and rubbed his neck.

"Well that's because you won't reply to my calls or messages." She said.

"How exactly did you find me?" Mark asked her, but looked at Max.

"Your brother told me." Carry said happily.

For some reason Mark froze up and looked worried.

Now that I think about it, I didn't know Mark had a brother.

"I simply couldn't, not tell her Mark, she looked so sad." Max said, and I stared at him confused.

Max told her? So then who was…?

I must have looked confused because Mark stared at me worriedly and it suddenly dawned on me. Why hadn't I noticed it before? Max and Mark had the same nose, same black hair…They practically look like twins except that Max looks older then Mark.

I felt the coldness seep into my bones and my anger felt like it was about to overflow. I seen the look of concern on Marks face but all I wanted to do was rip his face off right now.

The anger must have literally been seeping through my skin because Max and Carry stopped talking and turned to stare at me in shock.

I was cranky from the lack of blood and most of all I was pissed. I was lied to. I was deceived and humiliated.

Before I knew what was happening I yanked my hand forward and the chain holding me by the wrist broke off. I stood up slowly, angrily. Mark looked seriously worried and Max looked shocked.

"Uh…My Darling you finally have accepted being my wife?" Max smiled and started walking towards me, but I kept my crimson eyes on Mark.

When Max reached up to touch me I viciously gripped his neck and threw him against the wall. Carry screamed and got behind Mark, as if that would save her.

"Let me explain." Mark calmly said to me, holding his hands up cautiously.

I watched closely as his eyes started to turn crimson red also. When he was about to say something I launched at him. Gripping feverishly at his hair and face. Trying to destroy his handsomeness. Trying to get his image out of my head. Carry tried to get me off of Mark but I turned sharply and hit her, causing her to fall to the side unconsciously.

I turned back to continue my attack on Mark but he quickly gripped my arms, holding them securely to my sides. I tried shrugging away but it didn't work, so instead I leaned down biting into his neck.

"Sammy, no! You'll get sick!" Mark screamed at me, but I didn't listen. I gnawed at his collar bone and throat.

Sometime in my biting charade he got me on my back and managed to get his throat and collar bone away from me. He held me done and it looked like he was struggling with some invisible force.

All I could really think about was tearing his throat out.

"Cut it out! You're going to get sick if you continue to bite me!" Mark yelled in my face but I snapped at him. I got a hold of his cheek and bit down viciously. I heard him gasp and rip away from me, spilling blood on my face. Before I could see the damage I left on him I felt his teeth sink into my throat.

I felt completely paralyzed. I couldn't even struggle away.

"Listen to me!" he said as he continued to keep a bite on my throat.

And well, the only thing I could do at the moment was to listen to him, since I couldn't really move anyway.

"I tried telling you, but things came up." He said, and slowly let my throat go. He leaned away and stared at me as I tried to comprehend what he was telling me.

"You probably think I'm lying but I'm not, I…I don't know how it happened but I fell for you…You got to believe me." He said quickly, and I stared shocked.

He slowly got off of me and sat back while I sat up. I stared at him trying to get what he was telling me.

"I was an idiot and I should have just…I should have helped you instead of doing what my stupid brother said. I'll change everything, I'll help you, I'll-" Before he could finish my hand whipped out and slapped him across the face, causing his head to turn to the side.

He lifted a hand and massaged his jaw and cheek.

"Okay…I deserved that…" He said slowly.

I stood up angrily and kicked him. He looked confused and shocked but I didn't stick around to see what he did next, because I was heading straight for the exit.

That big dummy! How dare he!

I ran down the stairs until I ended at the bottom floor. I took angry strides and stumbled to a stop as I passed by the cellar door. I backed up and stood in front of the door.

I was going to find out what's in there before I leave. I have to.

I opened the door, getting a whiff of mildew smell. I made my way down slowly, cautious with the old stairs.

When I made it to the last stair I looked around to find a jail cell of some sort. I slowly made my way towards it and stopped right at the door to find Jake's still body on the floor.

The smell that hit me was a rotting smell and I gagged. Covering my mouth from screaming I stared at Jakes still form on the cold cement floor.

_**I'll probably update my other story tomorrow! sorry it took so long for such a short chapter but im like...almost falling asleep here and yeaa Lots to do in so little time!**_

**_Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D_**

**_-SEXY TIME_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! i posted a new chap! hope you all enjoy! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 10

Once I composed myself, I crept closer to the bars and kept one hand over my nose and mouth, trying to keep the horrid smell from entering my nose.

I crouched down at the bars and reached in with my other hand and quickly poked Jake's still form. Nothing appeared to happen for a minute but as if it were a miracle, Jake snatched a hold of my arm and hand in a flash. He growled and pulled me against the hard cool bars.

Right before he was about to rip my arm off with his bare teeth, his eyes darted to my face and he stopped. His shocked face and mouth hovered over my arm and he looked like he was trying to figure out if I was real.

I hadn't even noticed that I was crying. Large wet tears rolled down my face and my hand was tightly pressed against my nose and mouth, trying to keep in the sob.

I let go of my face and reached into the bars the same time Jake's arms slid through the bars to grab me. It was the most heart felt and awkward hug we ever had. We gripped each other through the bars in a tight hug.

When it finally dawned on me that Jake was in a jail cell I quickly detached myself from him and started looking around for the key to the lock.

"How…When…Your Alive!?" Jake asked me stunned, and he gripped his hair turning in circles and then leaned against the bars.

"I thought you were dead!" I said, glancing over at him for a moment before going back to my search.

"How did you find me?" Jake asked.

I stopped searching for the key and stood frozen. He has no idea I'm married to Max…

Oh God.

"Sam…"

Oh god! I forgot all about Mark!

I heard him call my name out once more before hearing his steps on the cellar stairs.

I turned in circles and tried to hide somewhere, but it was useless.

"What are you doing down- What the bloody hell!?" Mark started to say but cursed once he seen Jake in the cell.

I turned around angry that Mark had known this whole time that Jake was down here.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled at him. "You're just like your brother."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mark asked, angrily.

"You knew this whole time didn't you?" I screamed at him.

The Nerve of this guy!

"Knew about what!?" he yelled back, "This?" he asked, pointing at Jake.

"Yes! About Jake. You knew he was down here this whole time and you never told me a thing!"

"I had no idea he was even down here! Or that he was even alive!" Mark snapped at me. "You told me he was dead."

I refrained from calling him a liar, but I still wasn't sure whether I should believe him.

"Who are you?" Jake asked, scratching his head.

Mark turned angrily at Jake, then took 4 deep breathes to calm himself.

"What is that horrid smell?" Mark asked randomly covering his nose.

"Oh…that's a dead rat I caught last week…" Jake said, and then pressed his face against the bars. "So…are you going to let me out or what?"

"I can't find the key…" I told him and turned to Mark with narrowed eyes.

"If I didn't know about him being down here, what makes you think I'll randomly have the key to let him go?" Mark said sarcastically.

I huffed and rolled my eyes then continued to look around for the key.

"Max probably has- Oh my God. Max!" I said turning around to stare at Mark. Did Max hear what Mark said? Was he going to lock me away again?

"He is angry and took Carry home. I think he's actually thinking of killing me…" Mark explained with wide eyes.

"Serves you right!" I said, pointing a finger at him.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Mark said, "I just confessed my love for you and you're telling me it serves me right to be murdered by my own brother?"

"OH SHIT." Jake said, staring at me and Mark. "You did what!" he snapped at Mark.

"We thought you were dead…We are kind of…seeing each other…" Mark said, but I angrily hit his arm.

"What the hell are YOU talking about? I never agreed to be with you." I exclaimed.

"Let me get this straight…I've been locked in here for how many years, while you two were playing footsies?" Jake bit out.

"It's not what you think." I said but Mark butt in.

"She's married to Max, and you're worried about me and her?" Mark said, ruining everything. I was supposed to explain everything to him as easy as possible and Mark just ruined it.

I could almost see the dark red blood turn Jakes face an angry red.

"Wait Jake. I had no part in it. He forced me against my will and…" I trailed off, not wanting to get into anything specific just yet. Possibly never.

"He forced you…this whole time you have been living in this house and you've never once tried coming down here until now?" Jake squeezed the steel bars in his hands.

"You don't understand. I was living as a prisoner too. He chained me to a bed. He raped me, he-"

"That mother fucker!" Jake yelled angrily and thrashed against the bars.

I froze, wide eyed, and stared at Jake as he paced back and forth in his cell.

"What else?" Jake asked, running his hands in his hair.

"Jake…I'm…I'm not even human anymore…" I said, softly. Knowing he heard, because he stopped in place and stared at the ground, grinding his teeth.

"I'll go look for the key upstairs…" Mark said gently and started up the stairs.

"Why?" Jake asked. I suppose it was in general but I don't know.

"Why what?" I asked him.

"Why did he turn you into those….those blood suckers?" he asked me in a deathly voice and looked up with steel dark eyes.

I felt like he psychically slapped me but he hadn't. I stood there staring back at him, feeling tears pool in my eyes.

The only thing that assured me he still cared about me was the way his eyes softened and he approached the bars again, reaching out to me.

I practically ran into his half grasp. Hugging him through the bars.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore Sam…" Jake whispered to me and hugged me tighter.

"Hey…why can't you just turn into a small animal and go through the bars?" I asked him, leaning slightly away.

"Don't you think I've already tried that? He put some kind of barrier up and it won't let me change into anything…" Jake said and patted the top of my head.

"I found it!" Mark ran into the cellar and down the stairs.

He had a chain of keys in his hand and he looked excited. I glanced at Jake to see the hope in his eyes.

We tried every key and finally the 30th key was the one. When we heard the click of the chain unlocking, we all sighed and once Jake got out of the cellar he stretched and quickly gripped Mark by the throat and threw him up against a wall.

I gasped and was about to say something but Jakes voice stopped me.

"Okay listen pretty boy, keep your hands to yourself and keep your lovey-dovey shit away from Sam. Don't touch her, don't kiss her, and don't think about any of those things or anything that might get your ass kicked." Jake spouted off.

Marks eyes turned crimson red and he kneed Jake in the ribs. He untangled himself from Jake's grasp and straightened his clothes.

Jake was about to punch him but one look into Marks eyes had him frozen in place…literally.

Jake growled but it was Marks turn to speak.

"First of all, I don't appreciate you 'owning' Sam like an object, or telling me what to do. You might have known her longer but I'm pretty sure you never got to see her naked or have one or two heated kisses with her. She would definitely choose me over-"

I cut off his rambling with a knee to the crotch. I could not believe he was telling Jake all this. Ooo, boy is he going to get it.

Jake looked angry and shocked. By what Mark said, or by what I just did, I couldn't tell.

"He saw you naked?" Jake looked over at me, expecting me to confess some horrible thing.

"More then once…probably about 39 ti-"I cut Mark off again, with a knee to the face.

"If I had a choice he would have never seen me naked in the first place." I told Jake, tapping a foot on the floor.

Jake was about to say something when we all got quiet and heard the front door opening and shutting.

**Tell me what you think about this chap! was it goood? Leave reviews!!! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! :D I updated! hope you all enjoy! READ!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 11

As we all stood their silently, we listened to the footsteps above us until they came to a halt outside the cellar door. I held my breath, expecting Max's voice to come floating down, but instead I heard Hyde's.

"If you want to get away, you might want to start about 5 minutes ago." Hyde said.

We looked around at each other, expecting it to be a trap at first but Mark quickly ran up the stairs and stopped in front of Hyde. Jake and I peaked and watched as Mark and Hyde had a few words.

"Coast is clear, guys!" Mark yelled down to us. We glanced at each other nervously and I made my way up the stairs, Jake following behind.

I took a hold of Jake's hand and watched closely as Jake took in his surroundings. He hadn't been out of there in years and watching the different expressions fit across his face was painful and relieving.

"Let's get going, before it's too late." Mark said, grabbing some keys from a desk and walking towards the back door. "We'll buy some clothes when we are far away from this place."

"Wait…Why are you helping us?" Jake asked, narrowing his eyes on Mark.

Mark quickly glanced over at me and back at Jake.

"Why does it matter? Just hurry up or I'm leaving you behind." Mark grumbled, turning around and walking out the back door.

I gave Jake a little push, forcing him to follow Mark.

Who would have guessed Mark had a Sleek Black Expedition. I jumped in the back and Jake followed my lead. I quickly put my seat belt on, feeling weird because I hadn't been in a car in such a long time. I could tell Jake felt just as weird by his expression.

Mark skidded off and I took in our surroundings. Very leafy, lots of grass and trees…

"Mark, where are we?" I asked him, hoping he would answer.

"We're in Florida…" He said, looking around suspiciously, as if he was waiting for someone to run in front of his truck.

"By the way, since you ARE married to my brother, and share half his money and such, I stole this from him earlier." Mark told me, taking out a shiny credit card and handing me it. "You might want to withdraw soon, before he freezes the account."

"How much is in it?" I ask, holding the credit card in my hand.

"The highest number you can think of…"

"Are you telling me I could take out…5 billion dollars?" I asked, holding my breath.

"If that's what you want…" He said, glancing at me through the rear view mirror.

My eyes widened in shock. I was wealthy before, but not like this… This was just insane!

I heard Jake snort and choke beside me. I glanced over and seen the same expression on his face, until we both broke out in an evil smile.

"Where's the nearest bank?" I hurriedly asked, jumping up in my seat.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes, lets just hope he didn't freeze the account already…" Mark said, "Not that it would be a problem anyway, I have a nice lump of cash in my banks."

For some reason I new Max was rich, but I never really thought about Mark being filthy rich too.

Once we reached the bank, we went through the drive threw area.

"What's his PIN?" I asked Mark hurriedly.

"You going to think this is creepy, but he actually used your Birthday." Mark explained, and I frowned.

Wow…that IS creepy…

I punched in the PIN and asked Jake what amount I should withdraw.

"Take out…100 billion dollars!" Jake said, sticking his head out the window right next to mine.

I smiled evilly and punched in 100 billion dollars.

I was thinking to myself how this was never going to happen, when money started sliding out into the little holder. It was almost filled, and I hurriedly grabbed a bunch and gave it to Jake before turning back around and finding that it was still shooting money out, In 100 dollar bills.

It took about 10 minutes for it to completely stop, and I had to use Mark's shirt as a bag to hold all the money, yet it still didn't quite fit.

We had money pooling around our feet and I felt giddy as a child. Mark pulled away from the bank and took off towards our next destination.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him, shoving some money down my shirt.

"Off to California, what better place to be?" Mark said, smiling into the mirror and I smiled back, until I realized I was still mad at him. I glanced away to find Jake staring at me, no longer interested in the money. I blinked and he crossed his arms and turned to stare out the window.

I felt guilty and I knew why.

Should I try and explain myself? I didn't even know what to do without making the matter worse…

I picked a hundred dollar from my shirt and held it in front of Jake, smiling.

He glanced at me then the hundred and shook his head, smirking. He snatched it from my hand and shoved it in his torn up pocket. He really needed some new clothes, and it looked like he had been wearing the same clothes for a couple of years… His shirt was an old High School shirt and Torn up blue jeans. He wasn't even wearing shoes but he at least had some dirty socks on.

First thing on my list is getting Jake some new clothes…along with getting him a nice hot shower. Because let's be honest, he stank really badly.

Before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep, thinking of the many things I wanted to do for Jake.

I must have been in a coma because the next time I woke up, all the money was clean from the car, and I had my head in Jake's lap. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and sat up. I looked over at Jake to find him asleep and…Clean. They must have stopped somewhere because Jake was dressed in new clothes and he smelt like soap and shampoo.

I looked over and seen that Mark was still driving. He looked really tired and I was starting to understand why. He hadn't drunk any blood yet, and neither had I.

I glanced back over to Jake and stared at the vein throbbing in his neck. It was looking VERY delicious right now. Maybe…if I…just…

"SAM!" Mark yelled, bringing me out of my trance and Jake woke up.

Okay this was really weird and awkward. I was all up on Jake, rubbing my face against his neck. Once Mark brought me back out of my little trance I stopped rubbing Jake's neck and sat back. I shook my head, and glanced at Jake to see his eyes wide and his hand at his neck. I watched as goose bumps ran up his arms and he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly said, shoving myself into the opposite side of the back seats. I pressed myself against the corner where the door meats the seat. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Jake didn't appear to believe me and looked at me with concern. Mark's eyes stared at me from the rear view mirror.

"We'll stop somewhere and get you and me something to eat. Just hang in there." Mark told me, and I nodded and narrowed my eyes on him.

"I'm not going to go crazy and try and eat my best friend." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Right…" Mark mumbled and turned his complete attention back to the road.

Mark pulled into a hospital parking lot and I looked over at Jake, confused.

Jake looked just as confused and shrugged.

"Why are we at the hospital?" I asked Mark.

"We are here so you can have your baby." Mark sarcastically replied.

Jake didn't find it the least funny. He tapped his fingers against the seat.

I was really starting to not like Mark's sarcastic-ness. It only seemed to get Jake on edge.

"We are here to get you and me some blood. Stay here and I'll be back shortly."

Jake looked so uncomfortable that I started feeling self conscious, and on top of everything my throat was burning so bad, I started feeling it in my chest.

I situated myself on the seat so many times Jake glanced over at me with a frown.

"Are you ok-"Jake started but I cut him off.

"No!" I said, rocking back and forth slowly on my seat. My hand gripped the seat and I slowly made my way towards Jake. I was breathing so hard I thought I was going to pass out.

"Sam! Are you ok?" Jake said, leaning towards me, reaching out to me.

But it wasn't his arm I was seeing as it reached towards me; it was a nice juicy blood bag waiting for me to pounce on it.

"Stay away from me!" I screeched, and threw my head back against the seat. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep them from reaching out to Jake.

I seen Jake hesitate a moment when I yelled at him, but he continued to reach for me.

"Get out of the car!" I yelled, withering in my seat. I could literally feel my eyes burn and turn red.

Jake had to be an idiot and touch me!

The very moment I felt Jake's hand touch my shoulder I snapped. I pounced on him and attempted to bite into his neck. He must have expected it, because he held my face as far away from his neck as he could, which wasn't very far. He pinned me to the seat and I screamed, trying to break out of his grip.

The most embarrassing thing happened to me.

I Actually Moaned!!!!!

I moaned when he gripped my hands and held them above my head. I could tell he was just as shocked as I, 'internally' felt. My back rose and I withered around trying to get a piece of his lovely neck.

I felt a cool breeze hit me when my door opened and I knew it was Mark.

I opened my mouth to either moan or scream, but before I could, Mark shoved a blood bag into my mouth. I bit down on it and felt the cool substance run down my throat and it literally felt like it was cooling the, lava like, feeling in my chest and throat.

I finished the bag quickly and calmed down. I lay there feeling embarrassed and ashamed. Mark placed a new blood bag on my face and I untangled my hand from Jakes grip and grabbed the bag and bit into it. Jake finally felt safe enough to let me completely go and I sat up. I'm pretty sure my eyes went back to normal and I wasn't breathing heavily any more.

"Well…that was embarrassing…" I said, and leaned against the seat.

"Well…looks like I won…" Mark said, biting into a bag of blood.

I glanced over at him and narrowed my eyes. He was thinking about a bet we made about a hundred years ago and I'm over here trying not to kill my best friend. I threw my empty blood bag at his face and he narrowed his eyes on me.

Serves him right.

I huffed and turned around to awkwardly glance at Jake.

He was staring at me, but I couldn't be sure what he must have been thinking.

"Is it ok to hug you now?" Jake asked, frowning.

I sighed; relieved he didn't find me disgusting.

I gave a small smile and jumped at him, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him close. He hugged me tightly and stuck his face in the crook of my neck.

I gave a small laugh.

"You smell a lot better then you did before." I told him, running my hand through his hair.

"You look a lot better then you did a second ago…" Jake said, snorting.

I leaned back and smacked his arm.

I laughed and Jake did to. I glanced back to find that Mark was no longer there.

Where did he go…?

**SOO YEAA, who enjoyed it? Anyway leave reviews! tell me what you think! Should She be with Jake or Mark? O:**

**-SEXY TIME**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry i couldnt update this sooner, but i went to tennessee over the weekend! The good news is im on spring break! woo! you know what that means right? i can update more! :D so read!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 12

The feeling in the car was intense. The tension was so thick I'm sure you could cut it with a knife.

The awkward part was sitting in the car waiting for the arrival of Mark. And worse, when he got back he didn't even glance at us.

I glanced at Jake then to Mark to find them giving each other the death stair through the rear view mirror.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, glancing out the window.

When will they cut it out already?

I heard a growl come from Jake and I snapped my head towards his direction quickly, staring wide-eyed.

"Will you guys cut it out." I said, tapping my fingers against my knees.

"Cut what out?" they said in unison, turning their eyes at me.

"The whole, 'I'm going to kick your ass' look. You guys have been doing this since we left the house, and we almost crashed 5 times, thanks to you averting your eyes off the road." I said, turning to make a point at Mark.

He glanced away at the street, but something tells me he wasn't REALLY paying attention to the road.

Honestly, I was surprised we haven't gotten in a wreck.

"I'm not doing anything; he's the one starting it." Jake said, pointing a finger at Mark.

I surprised myself by siding with Mark.

"Snitches get stitches, and besides you were the one who started the whole protection thing." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

He looked a bit surprised and disappointed then shrugged.

I opened my mouth to say something about Mark being a decent guy, but then he spoke.

Mark said, "It's not my fault you're trying to pick up on my girl."

Jake snapped his head towards Mark's direction and gripped his hands in fists.

"I don't recall ever becoming a couple, let alone, you asking me to be with you." I said with boredom.

"I didn't exactly get that far in my confession, since you ran." Mark stated.

"I don't believe anything you said back there." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What?" he asked shocked, and pulled over quickly.

Once he parked the car he took his seatbelt off and leaned towards the back, staring at me with narrowed eyes.

Jake sat rigidly in his seat, ready to attack if needed.

"You heard right." I said, huffing and turning to look out the window.

"Why don't you believe anything I said?" he asked confused.

"Because you lied to me before and it's more then possible for you to lie to me now." I replied, turning to give him a pointed look.

"Does it really seem like I'm lying, considering how I'm helping you get away?" he asked, aggravated.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't really know anymore, now do I?" I asked snobby.

He gripped the seat tightly and was about to say something when Jake interrupted him.

"Maybe you should just drive already and stop bugging Sam. She's obviously not interested in you." Jake smugly said.

I seen it before it could happen. Mark launched at Jake and I threw myself in front of Jake as protection. As awkward as it was, Mark stopped his hand from tearing my throat open and instead pulled his hand back and accidentally fell on top of me. And Jake.

I was sandwiched between Mark and Jake and I was having trouble breathing.

In a flash Mark was off me and pulling me away from Jake. Either to help me or attack him I wasn't sure.

I gasped for air, and sprawled on the seat.

"What the hell is your problem!" I yelled, sitting up.

Mark tightened his jaw.

"My problem? What's your problem?" He retorted.

I looked up and gave an aggravated laugh.

"My problem, your seriously asking me this? You just tried to kill Jake!" I snapped, pushing his chest.

He tried to balanced himself, but he fell back to the front seat.

I heard him growl and pop back up narrowing his eyes.

"What!" I growled out.

He narrowed his eyes on me then looked at Jake. I got ready to jump in front of him, just in case.

Jake had an angry expression on and he was gripping his fists tightly.

"Touch her again and die." Jake said, in a deathly tone of voice.

Before I could jump in front of Jake again they were in a tangle.

Arms and legs were flying and kicking everywhere I had to duck a couple times.

I watched in horror as Jake punched and Mark bit at each other.

Some how the door to Jake's side opened and they tumbled out onto the side of the road.

I yelled at them to stop but they continued.

I jumped out with them and attempted to get them away from each other but it was useless.

Not only was I worried but I was aggravated and pissed. I decided to just ditch their asses.

I got into the driver seat and honked 5 times, before pulling away from the side of the road. I watched in the rearview mirror as they split up and looked in my direction and started running towards me.

I slowed the car a little more, until they were able to open the door and jump in.

The first one to talk was Mark.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he yelled. He was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You idiots wanted to play, but obviously you guys are forgetting we are running away from someone." I snapped, throwing a narrow eyed glance his way before staring back at the road.

"You could have just said something you didn't have to ditch us!" he yelled, and Jake growled in the back.

"Don't yell at her!" he viciously said to Mark.

"Shut your mouth already you stupid animal!" Mark yelled at him.

For the love of Jesus! Will they just quit already!

I pulled over and got out, slamming the door.

Jake and Mark followed and asked what I was doing.

"I'm going to hitch a ride. You guys are getting on my nerves." I said, throwing my thumb up and the first car pulled over to the side.

I started walking towards the car but mark grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back against him.

"Are you crazy? That could be a rapist or something." He whispered loudly in my ear.

I shrugged him off and was going to walk to the car but Jake grabbed me then.

"Sam, seriously. Are you crazy?" Jake asked, grabbing my wrist firmly.

"I would be crazy to stay another minute in that car with you two!" I yelled, wrenching my arm away from him and stomping over to the car.

I leaned over the passenger window and found myself staring at a very handsome man, nothing compared to Mark though….Oh, or Jake.

Why was I comparing them again?

"Where you need to go?" he asked me, giving me a wink.

I smiled and glanced back at Jake and Mark to see them stomping towards me with angry expressions. My smile faded and I quickly turned back to the dude.

"California. I'll be ok if you drop me off somewhere near there." I said quickly feeling them getting closer.

"Sure, jump in." he said, throwing the side of the door open.

I was just about to sit my rump down on the seat when I was snatched out the car by 4 hands.

I glared over at Jake and Mark.

"Hey now, let her go." The guy in the car said, getting out.

"Mind your own business." Mark said, as they dragged me back to the car.

"HEY!" the guy yelled walking towards us. "Get your hands off her!" he yelled.

Mark turned around angrily.

I watched as the guy from the car pulled a gun out and everyone froze.

Mark stopped and cautiously moved his-self away from me slowly. He lifted his hands up slowly watching the guy's movement.

"Let her go." The guy said swinging the gun towards Jake.

I felt him stiffen up from behind me and slowly detached him-self and moved away from me. Or at least that's what I thought at first until I found myself behind him.

"Step away from the girl!" the guy yelled at Jake.

I gripped his shirt tightly and tried to push him to the side, but he wouldn't budge.

"Jake." I whispered aggressively.

He completely ignored me and stood their.

So the only plausible thing I could do was step away from Jake instead. I moved to the right and Jake noticed and went to stand in front but I heard a shot go off.

I stared wide-eyed as I watched Mark wrestle the gun away from the guy, which wasn't very hard.

Jake knelt down on the ground and I looked over at him confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, and then leaned over to get a better look.

I touched his shoulder and peered under to see his face etched in pain.

"Jake." I said quickly, getting worried.

I moved his hand away from his stomach and found a bleeding wound.

"Oh my god." I whispered as Jake collapsed in my arms.

**SOooo...who saw that comming? :D Anyway, leave reviews! TELL ME IF YOU LIKEDEDED IT! XD thanks for reading!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bad news you guys!!!! T_T it was horrible, i tried saving some piano notes on my computer and somehow got a virus, so i tried getting rid of it and instead i accidently deleted ALL MY STORIES, even the ones i had been working on for months that i havent posted T_T. I tried getting them back but it was useless, all my precious babies were deleted and im stuck with having to try and remember them so i can rewrite them all over again D: Well, i just wrote up this chapter, and i apologize for not writing sooner, but as i said, my stories were deleted leaving me with an empty and depressed feeling. I hope this feeling leaves me soon! T_T Well i hope you all enjoy this Chapter! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 13

"Mark!" I yelled to Mark, and after throwing the unconscious man in his car, he ran over to me.

"That stupid animal got shot…He would…" Mark mumbled to himself, probably thinking that I couldn't hear him, but I could.

He picked an unconscious and bleeding Jake up, and carried him over to his car and put him inside, telling me to get in so we could go somewhere else.

"What about Jake?" I asked incredulously as I held his head in my lap.

"We'll take care of him at a rest stop, there's one near by." Mark said, swerving back onto the road.

I bit my lip, nervously. This was all my fault. Jake would have never gotten shot if I didn't try and hitch a ride.

"You know this is your fault." Mark said, glancing in the rear view mirror and staring at me.

I glanced up at him in shock. I looked away quickly and felt tears prickle the back of my eyes.

Why did he have to say what I was thinking, and confirm it?

"I was kidding Sam." Mark said with an edge in his voice.

I ignored him and moved the hair out of Jakes face, smoothing a finger over his brow.

5 minutes later we found a rest stop and pulled into it. Mark stopped in a parking space and got out, opening my door.

"Alright, you're going to have to move out the way." Mark said to me and scooted me to the side, getting in.

He pulled Jakes shirt up and found the tiny bullet hole on his stomach.

"Lets do this." he said, slapping his hands together and spitting into his hands.

I was about to say something when I noticed it wasn't saliva he spit out, but instead it was blood.

He placed one hand around the wound and forced one finger into the wound.

Jake woke up instantly and screamed in pain.

"Hold him still." Mark ordered me and I held Jakes arms down, trying not to vomit at the sight of Marks finger digging around in Jakes bullet hole.

"Oh god." I said, looking away, keeping my vomit at bay.

"Found it…" Mark said, slowly pulling his finger out accompanied with a tiny bullet.

Jake gritted his teeth together and made pained sounds.

After he took the bullet out he spit blood into Jakes wound and I stared in horror.

Jake's wound quickly healed and I let him go, scooting out of the car and vomiting behind the car.

I heard Mark give Jake instructions on being careful or the wound would open up again.

As I spit the remaining vomit out my mouth, I felt a presence beside me.

I looked up to see Mark wiping his hands off and handing me a paper towel. I greedily took it and wiped my mouth roughly. He handed me a water bottle and I poured water in my mouth, swashing it around and spitting it out.

"I don't know how you did that, but it was disgusting." I breathlessly said to him.

He shrugged and walked back to the car.

Once I situated myself I walked over to the open door to find Jake sitting up and staring at his wound, suspiciously.

I sighed with relief and jumped in.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you got shot, if I-" he cut my apology off.

"It's ok Sam. At least I didn't die right?" he said, smirking at me.

He took his soaked shirt off and dug around in the back of the car. He pulled out a brand new shirt and put it on.

Mark jumped back into the drivers seat.

"Look…I-" Jake was cut off.

Mark looked back with a smirk on his face.

"No need to thank me, considering how I had no intention of actually helping you, and the only reason I did was because if you died Sam would be sad." Mark said, narrowing his eyes on Jake and turning back around to start the car.

I glanced over at Jake with wide eyes to see his head bowed and hands clenched tightly.

His head shot up and he started yelling.

"I didn't ask for your help! You should have just left me alone like a good little stupid Vampire!" Jake yelled.

Well…it looked like nothing changed in the last 20 minutes. I don't know why I thought there would be a bond between them now, but apparently there wasn't.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

We had been on the road for an hour already and suddenly Mark swerved, brakes squealing in protest.

Thank goodness for seat belts. I was yanked forwards but choked backwards by the seat belt.

Unfortunately Jake wasn't wearing his and he slammed face first into the back of the head rest of the passenger seat.

Everyone cursed and Mark pulled over to the side.

"What the crap!" Jake yelled at Mark.

I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door. I looked out and found a body laying on the road. Actually, let me correct myself, it looked like a bundle of cloth on the road.

Mark and Jake opened their doors and followed me as I got closer to the bundle.

"Hey!" I yelled, getting closer. The bundle never moved.

I stood over it and gently nudged it with the tip of my shoe.

Mark and Jake stood at either of my side.

The person threw the cloth to the side and stretched.

"Good morning!" The girl said, smiling big and brightly, then rubbing her eyes.

Jake, Mark and I stood with our mouths hanging open.

"What the hell do you mean, 'Good Morning!'" Jake yelled at the girl. "You nearly made us crash!"

She looked up at him confused. Suddenly she wasn't smiling but instead she had an angry expression on.

She stood up, a little shorter then Jake, she pointed a finger at his chest.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me for!" she yelled back, poking his chest.

She was dirty and her hair was a disaster. She was wearing torn and worn out clothing. I assumed her shirt used to be white but it was brown and gray. She wore what use to be pants but it had more holes in it then…whatever had a bunch of holes.

She had no shoes on, nor socks.

The kid was a total mess.

The entire time I was looking at her yell at Jake, all I could think about was how cute she would be once I cleaned her up.

Wait, who said I was going to clean her up?

I did…

I glanced over at Mark, noticing how he had a bored expression on and was looking over at the car. Probably wanting to just leave the two here and take me with him.

Mark noticed I was staring at him and looked over at me.

I wore a puppy dog face on and he looked like he was in pain.

"Can we take her with us?" I whispered, making my bottom lip tremble.

He stared at my trembling lip and rubbed my lip with his thumb.

"Pleeeeeaaaasee?" I asked, watering my eyes.

He sighed and looked over at Jake and the Girl. Something mischievous came in his eyes and he looked back at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Of course she can come." He said loud enough for Jake and the Girl to hear.

"WHAT!" Jake yelled stomping over to us.

"YAY!!!!!" the Girl cried happily. "I didn't plan on coming but its better then sleeping in the streets!"

I smiled and ran over to her, throwing my arms around her and hugging her close.

"She's so adorable!" I squealed.

"That thing is adorable!?" Jake yelled confused, and pointed at the girl.

I narrowed my eyes on him and he shut up.

I walked her towards the car and set her in.

"Can we stop at a hotel?" I asked Mark.

He nodded and walked towards the car, leaving Jake gapping in the street.

"Come on Jake!" I yelled out the window and he hurriedly jumped in the passenger seat, leaving me and the girl in the back seats.

"So what's your name?" I asked her, smiling.

"Poppy Yanks." She said.

Jake started hysterically laughing in the front seat.

She growled and grabbed his hair, yanking it back.

She immediately shut up and growled. She growled back just as angrily.

They both stopped and stared at each other surprised.

She sniffed and stared at me and Mark. She sniffed again and stared at Jake.

Her eyes widened with surprise.

"You're a shape shifter?" she asked Jake surprised.

He narrowed his eyes on her.

"How do you know that?" he said, in a deathly tone.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I can't believe this. You're a horrible example of our kind, its pretty pathetic." She said, crossing her arms.

I stared in surprise. I knew she smelled different. She was a shape shifter too…

Is that why Mark smiled and agreed so easily?

Jake was rendered speechless. His mouth hung open then he shut it angrily.

"Excuse me, But look at you! Your living in the streets!" he yelled at her.

"Yes, isn't it sad that even though I'm living in the street I'm still a better shape shifter then you are?" she said, smirking.

Jake growled.

"Shut the hell up! God your annoying." Jake gritted out. He huffed and turned to sit facing forward in his seat.

"So anyway, before you were rudely interrupted." Poppy said, turning back to me smiling.

"SO how old are you?" I asked her.

"I just turned 20." she said shyly.

"Wow you look a lot younger then 20." I said, scratching my head.

"How old are you?" she asked, then stopped herself embarrassed.

"It's alright, I'm not very old for a vampire. I'm 21." I said, smiling. " Technically speaking I'm still 18 though."

She nodded in awe.

"We're here." Mark said, pulling into a hotel parking lot.

He stopped at the front and a guy took his keys. We all got out and I got my brand new luggage out the back.

A lot of people kept staring at Poppy, due to the fact that she looked homeless, which she was. Well…until now.

We got two rooms, one for me and Poppy and one for Jake and Mark. Jake of course protested since he had to sleep in a room with Mark.

Too bad no one cared.

Once I made it to our room I found out our room was right next door to Jake's and Mark's room.

I dragged Poppy in the room and clasped my hands together.

"Well lets get started." I said, rubbing my hands together evilly.

* * *

It really was a surprise, although I knew that she was a beautiful girl, I just didn't know she was even more beautiful then I first thought she would be once I cleaned her up.

She stood in front of me as I examined my handy work.

Her hair was long and straight. Her hair was a silky light brown that ran down her back. Her eyes were in contrast to her hair, a very dark, almost black. Her skin was flawless, and she wore my pink booty shorts and pink muscle shirt.

If I didn't know better I would say she was an innocent girl, since her face looked so innocent. She looked like she was incapable of doing any wrong.

"Alright, I have finished." I said, smiling at her.

I too had taken a shower and wore black booty shorts with a black muscle shirt. Standing next to her I'm sure I looked like a black angel and she a angel.

"Lets go show them my masterpiece." I told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door and to the next door.

I knocked on the door and opened it quickly. Both me and Poppy stopped in our tracks and stared at an almost naked Mark. He had a towel around his waist and he was wet from a shower.

He stood frozen at the spot like we were.

"Uh…" I started to say but quickly covered Poppy's eyes.

She tried pulling my hands away and peaked through the crack in my fingers.

The bathroom door opened and out steps Jake in a towel, also half naked. Well, more then half. He froze once he seen me and Poppy.

"What the hell!" he yelled and me and Poppy screamed running out of the room.

**Well i hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Please leave reviews! D: i really need them. V_V**

**-SEXY TIME**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, It's true, im back from the dead! :D So anyway, sorry for the long assss wait. I just graduated on friday and now im back in action! that is...until i start college. but that will be in Fall so, no worries until then. :) OH WAIT, i nearly forgot -_- there is worries until then. Recently my morgage payment went up and my parents decided we are going to move. Im sure you all see the down fall about moving, which means i wont have internet, which means i wont be able to update. But hopefully we wont move until the end of this month! but yea, ill try to update my stories as much as possible! anyways read!**

**-Sexy Time!**

Chapter 14

After the initial shock of seeing both guys half naked Poppy and I finally calmed ourselves. The sight of Mark half naked burned in my mind and I 'accidentally' remembered the time Hyde came over and Mark was in a hurry to take a shower. Yes, that one time floated into my brain causing me to look a little slow and getting a worried reaction out of Poppy.

I quickly snapped out of it and turned to Poppy.

"So…lets just forget about that little incident…" I told her, looking at her with wide eyes.

She turned to me and stared at me wide eyes also, until both of us squinted and smirked at each other.

"Yes…Lets forget about that…" she said, smiling.

We both started laughing and sat down on our beds, waiting for the guys to hurry up and get dressed.

"So I'll get Mark and you get Jake, ok?" She said to me smiling and jumping on the bed.

I was rendered speechless, and stared in shock. For some reason I felt my lungs squeeze and my heart ached.

Before I could say anything, there was a knock at the door and we both turned and watched as both Jake and Mark walked in.

Mark must have noticed the weird expression I tried to cover up, because he asked if I was ok.

"I'm fine." I said, smiling.

Poppy jumped off the bed and ran over to Mark. She grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly to her chest. Mark looked confused.

"So are we going out to eat?" she asked him, looking up and smiling.

"No!" I blurted out, getting confused looks from everyone. "I mean yes." I said hurriedly, laughing.

Inside I was screaming no.

* * *

We all sat in an awkward silence at the dinner table. I was sitting in a booth next to Poppy and Jake sat across from me. Mark was sitting next to him, and across from Poppy.

When the food arrived for Jake and Poppy Mark got out of the booth.

"Sam, will you come with me for a bit?" he asked, and I hurriedly agreed.

"Excuse me." I said to Poppy, as I tried to get past her.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked out loud, getting a few curious glances from neighboring customers.

Mark gave her a cool look and smirked. "We are going to have a little chat outside, is that not allowed?" he stated, not really asking her.

She pouted but finally moved out the way so I could get through.

Jake quickly grabbed Marks arm, in a deathly grip and leaned over.

"Don't try anything funny, got it?" Jake said in a growl.

Mark shrugged him off and smiled as he took a hold of my arm and steered me towards the back door.

Once outside, I looked around suspiciously before asking Mark the question.

"Do you think there's a hospital around here?" I asked, looking at him.

"Probably not, we are going to have to do it the old fashion way." he said, looking at me cautiously.

"But, I've never done it that way, except that one time with Jake but….but I wasn't thinking right, and what if…if that happens again?" I asked, getting nervous and scared.

He put his hands on the side of my face and leaned forward, resting his forehead on mine.

"I won't let that happen again, ok? Trust me, I'll help you." he soothingly told me, placing a short peck of his lips on mine.

I nodded and he grabbed my hand. He started walking and I followed behind him.

We rounded a corner and stopped.

He turned to me and said for me to wait here, before taking his leave.

I waited until he returned with a dazed looking man. I backed up a little bit unsure.

"It's fine, he's not aware of what's happening." Mark told me.

He ordered the young man to sit down and he complied. Mark gently grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him until I was sitting in front of the guy.

"What if someone walks by?" I asked, nervously.

"Don't worry, I've got it all handled." he told me reassuringly.

I nodded, and started leaning towards the guys neck. When I was a few inches away from biting him, Mark quickly stopped me.

"You know…you don't HAVE to bite his neck, to get blood." Mark said, not exactly looking at me.

"Oh…right." I said, grabbing the guys arm and leaning towards his wrist.

Right before I bit into his wrist I looked up, unsure, at the guys face. I was somewhat relieved when I saw the far away look in his eyes as he looked around .

I bit into his wrist, and I heard a groan come from him.

I looked over at Mark, to see if I had hurt the guy, but the look in Marks eyes made me freeze up. I let the wrist go and stared at Mark confused.

"You have some on your lips." Mark said, huskily.

"Wha-" my question was cut short as Mark practically pounced on me. He licked the left over blood off my lips and started kissing me.

His hand went to the back of my neck, craning my head more back as he feasted from my mouth.

His other hand went up the back of my shirt, and he dug his nails down my back.

Before I knew what was happening he was kissing trails down my neck and to my collar bone, before trailing back up my throat and to my mouth once more.

I hadn't even noticed that I was laying back and he was on top of me until I felt his hardened form pressing into the front of my shorts.

He rubbed himself over me and I slowly started realizing what we were doing.

Wasn't I suppose to be angry at him?

I quickly snapped out of it and pushed at his shoulders. He was still kissing me so I tried to turn my face to the side. When we finally stopped kissing I pushed against his shoulders once more.

"Mark." I said, breathlessly, trying to push him off me.

His only response was a mumble as he tried to kiss me again.

"Mark!" I said more sternly.

The hazed and clouded look in his eyes finally started to break and he shook his head.

His hand was still on my back, and I was starting to feel the pain of his scratching down my back.

I tried pulling his hand out, and an alert expression came over him.

"Oh god." he said, quickly. He awkwardly got off of me and grabbed me.

"What are-" he cut my question off when he turned me around and lifted my shirt, displaying the scratching he left.

He hissed, as if it pained him.

He through his arms around my shoulders and pulled me gently against his chest, until he rested his face in the crook of my neck.

"I'm so sorry." he said with a pained voice.

He pulled me back more until I sat on his lap.

"Uh," I started to say, but I shifted in his lap and he tightened his hold on me.

I turned around till I was facing him.

"You might want to get rid of that before we get back." I told him, pointing down, towards his lap.

He sighed and I got off of him.

I went over to the, fortunately, still dazed and lost guy. I bent down and drank just a little bit more from his wrist before turning around.

"You might want to drink some too." I said to Mark, who looked a little awkward as he walked towards the guy.

* * *

When we finally made it back to the dinner table, Poppy and Jake looked angry.

"What took you guys so long?" Jake and Poppy angrily said at the same time. Then shot glares in each others directions.

"It's not as easy as it looks." Was the only thing Mark said before paying for the dinner.

Poppy and Jake kept shooting suspicious glances in Marks and my directions the whole way back to the hotel.

**Uh oh! :D So tell me, did i over do it? was it not enough? was it tooo much? Tell me in a review! i need to know who still loves me after i was absent for sooo long! T_T :D please leave reviews!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people! :D Yes i updated! ^_^ thanks for supporting me and my stories o: anyway, this chapter has lots of DRAMA! ;D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 15

We were making our way out of the restaurant when I felt a presence. I'm not sure how to describe the feeling, but it felt like someone was watching me. I wasn't the only one who noticed either, because Mark tensed up next to me and Jake stopped walking. I was about to turn around to check but Mark hissed under his breath for me to not make it obvious.

"Well what do we do?" I hissed back, getting a little closer to him.

He shrugged and continued walking, which left Jake and me to follow. I'm pretty sure Poppy was completely oblivious.

I was just about to ask Mark another question, but he suddenly dragged me roughly to the side and pushed me away, causing me to trip and fall to the floor.

The next thing I know I hear guns shooting and I'm being picked up off the floor from behind and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll have you home in no time." A masculine voice said.

Confused by the unknown voice, I struggled to get free.

"What the hell! Put me down!" I scratched my nails down his back, trying to leverage myself up.

"He did mention you would be a wild cat…" The guy mumbled to himself, holding my legs and hips more firmly so that I wouldn't slip off.

I wasn't sure which way we were going, but I definitely noticed the big black van the guy was taking me to.

Reaching awkwardly I managed to grab a handful of my kidnappers hair and pulled it.

I could hear him cursing and walking faster towards the van.

I managed to pull myself up, awkwardly, and held myself up by putting my hands on his shoulders, did I mention I was digging my nails into his shoulders too?

The worst part about this, was that my crotch was practically in his face.

I pushed back, feeling like I was about to snap my spine, and looked down into the bluest eyes I'd ever seen.

He stared up at me with a surprised expression, I wouldn't doubt if it was caused by my weird ability to bend my spin so far back without it snapping, and speaking of which I feel like its about to snap right this very moment.

"Well he didn't say you would be this gorgeous." My captor said.

"Huh?" was the only thing I could say before I was being thrown in the back of a van, hitting my head in the process.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, gripping the back of my head.

"Sorry darling, I didn't mean to drop you so roughly." He said, giving me a flashy smile.

Who the fuck was this guy?

Wait, who cares! I'm being kidnapped!

He must have noticed my sudden epiphany because he quickly jumped in the back of the van, right next to me, and shut the door.

"Wait, wait, wait. What the hell is going on?" I asked confused, and still holding the back of my head.

The guy looked at me strangely.

"I'm taking you back home." He said, hitting the side of the van. It must have been the signal because the van lurched forward.

Home?

How thick could one person be, I mean really? Why was I just realizing it now? Of course Max would call his gooneys to come and get me!

The back of the van was pretty dark except for the small ray of light that came in through the two small windows in the back doors.

I had to think of an escape and fast.

I tried to find something to beat the guy in the head with, so I could jump out.

I glanced suspiciously over at the guy only to find him pulling his shirt to the side to check his shoulder, which had my nail markings on it.

I noticed the small specks of blood and I momentarily felt bad, but it passed pretty quickly. I was back to trying to find something to beat him with.

"What are you looking for?" he asked me, leaning towards me to look over my shoulder.

I tensed up and tossed my head back swiftly, head butting him.

Of course I think it hurt more for me considering how I had hit the back of my head not that long ago.

I heard him hiss and jump back, gripping his noise.

I smelt the blood before I seen it ooze out his nose.

"I can't say I didn't expect that." he said, leaning his head back, trying to stop the blood.

I was still holding the back of my head by the time he recovered. As I suspected, it HAD hurt me more then him.

I looked up slowly to see him cautiously moving towards me. If I hadn't been in so much pain I would have kicked him in the face.

But wouldn't that ruin his handsome face? Well I already made his nose bleed…

A sudden lurched of the van had me tossed violently to the side, hitting my head, once again.

I lay sprawled on the floor, my head slightly lifted by the van's side wall. I opened my eyes to find the guy hovering over me, looking shocked.

I could tell by the surprised look on his face that he had also been thrown to the side, and just so happened to land on top of me. Well sort of, since he wasn't exactly touching me.

"I think that time felt worse then hitting my head earlier, plus hitting your face." I said, trying to drag myself up in a sitting position.

The guy managed to sit up and slightly move away to give me space.

He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

I gripped the back of my head tightly, leaning my face against my brought up knees.

I looked up and extended my hand. He looked slightly confused but lifted his hand, when he was about to shake my hand I quickly moved it and poked his nose instead.

I heard him curse and rear back shocked.

"What the he-" His sentence was cut off when the van suddenly stopped and threw both of us towards the front of the van, causing us to crash into the wall.

I fell right on top of him, making him lose his breath.

We both lay sprawled on the floor of the van, trying to catch our breath.

There was a banging sound from the outside and suddenly the door was thrown open.

I was definitely thinking it was going to be Mark and Jake, but instead I found myself faced with a complete stranger…again.

Before I could blink, my 'first' captor was pushing me behind him, protectively.

"Well, well. I didn't expect to see the prince's lap dog here." The new kidnapper said to the old one.

This is getting confusing.

"I didn't expect to see the Devil's sperm running around here either." old kidnapper said.

I stifled a laugh, getting both guy's eyes in my direction.

"Oh, sorry. Do continue." I said, waving my hand up and down as if to vanish my presence from them.

"Well… she's certainly not what I expected." The creepy guy said, smirking.

"Okay, wait I have to interrupt again." I said, interrupting them. "Who are you?" I asked the creepy guy. Although he's creepy, he has this hot evil guy look to him.

"I am Rex. It's a pleasure to finally acquaint myself with you." He said, slightly bowing.

I looked at the other kidnapper, who I still didn't know his name or anything about him, just that he's really hot and I like his eyes.

"And you are…?" I asked.

"West. I'm the good guy here." he said, giving me a smile, before turning back to Rex. "This guy over here wants to kidnap you and use you for some sick purpose." He explained to me.

"Oh you make me sound so evil." Rex said, shaking a finger at West.

"This is lovely and all…but I really don't feel like being kidnapped by either one of you…so…I'll just leave." I said, looking around awkwardly. I tried to scoot past West but he through his arm out to block me behind him.

"You should let her go, she doesn't want to be in your presence. Personally neither do I." Rex said, extending a hand out towards me, as if I were really going to jump right up to him and let him kidnap me.

I raised an eyebrow. It's obvious I'm in better care with West then Rex.

"See, she's chosen." West said, before leaping out and attacking Rex.

While they were beating the crap out of each other, I slowly scooted out the back of the van, trying to make myself as less noticeable as possible. I crept along the side of the van, keeping my eyes on the two of them fighting. Once I knew they wouldn't see me I turned around to run, only to run right into someone's chest.

A very familiar chest. One that I never wanted to see or touch again.

I looked up, shocked to the core, to stare into the devils eyes.

Max stared back with cold blank eyes.

**OMG NO! _ right? is that what your thinking? :D Please leave reviews! Tell me what you think! ^_^**

**-SEXY TIME**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! :D I updated again! xD oh so anyway i found out i have like...3 months in this house left before we have to move out so :D More writing! woo! anyway this chapter is...interesting? o: anyway, read!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 16

"Why hello there." Max said, giving a smirk.

I stared in horror, but suddenly snapped myself out of it. I need to get away from him.

I pushed myself away, of course, using his chest. I was hoping to push him away at the same time, but he didn't move an inch. Which lead me to believe I was weaker then I thought.

I quickly scrambled to run away but he swiftly took a hold of my upper arm, dragging me back.

Damn he was stronger then I thought.

I turned back to face him, momentarily, then kicked him in the shins as hard as I could.

What did this accomplish?

Nothing.

He cocked his head to the side, as if trying to figure out what I was trying to do.

I pulled away, trying to struggle free but it was useless.

He was quicker then I thought too.

Before I could blink he had me twisted around and my back against his chest. His arm was thrown across my chest, still holding on to my upper arm.

Okay this was weird. Why wasn't Max beating the living daylight out of me?

I blinked a couple times to stop the dizzy feeling, and glanced over to see West kick Rex in the face. West straightened up and turned to find me and Max.

He froze up for some reason. I watched as he cautiously walked over to me and Max, but as he came forward, Max made us take steps back.

West was trying to give me some kind of signal, which really, you shouldn't expect much from me. I'm horrible at reading peoples lips, let alone their minds.

West bent low, before lurching forward right at me and Max.

Max flung me to the side before getting tackled by West. I landed on my side and slid, almost hitting a tree in the process.

What I couldn't figure out, was why Max and West were fighting, if they were on the same side.

West struggled free, jumping back. He stared from Max to me, then cursed before taking off.

He literally ran away.

Max walked over to me, then leaned down, taking a hold of my hand he helped me get up.

"I apologize for my roughness, I didn't intend for you to slide so far." He told me, giving me a smile.

I stared, mouth hanging open.

Who was this imposter? There's no way in hell Max would apologize for anything concerning me.

I reared back, then pointed a finger in his face.

"Who are you!" I said, backing up a little.

He raised an eyebrow. Then smirked.

"My name is Samson, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said, slightly bowing.

The finger I had pointed at him went limp and dangled.

"Wait, what?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, I inspected him.

He looks like Max…Same body stature…same face structure…

The eyes…

Why hadn't I noticed before?

His eyes were a shade lighter then Max's…

"Why do you look so much like Max?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He smiled, as if it were some joke.

"People call us twins, but that's impossible. I'm not really sure why we look so alike, but Max is my cousin." Samson explained to me.

"He never mentioned you…" I murmured to myself. Technically Max never mentioned anything about anyone, unless he was trying to make me forget about Jake supposedly being dead…

Now that I think about it, I never really cared what he had to say in the first place so I usually tuned him out…

"Well I was at your…Wedding." he said.

I narrowed my eyes and stared up at him.

"What wedding…I'm not married." I said, huffing.

"I see you're still in denial…" he mumbled.

"I'm not in denial!" I snapped. "Oh wait." I said, suddenly interested.

"You're cousins with Mark too, right?" I asked.

"It appears so." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm…" I rubbed my chin in thought.

"Anyway, we should get going." he said, extending his hand out.

"Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously.

He leaned over, his face inches away from mine.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I don't like Max, we never got along." he said, smiling and leaning away.

I blinked confused.

"Then why are you…" I trailed off. Never mind, everyone just wants to get Max angry don't they…

I shook my head.

"You didn't answer my question." I said, changing the subject back.

"Oh yes, well we are going to a hotel." he said, taking my arm and dragging me along.

"But…" I needed to think of a way to get rid of him.

We walked past a couple of trees until we were on solid road again. I noticed a black mustang parked to the side and I knew this was his car.

I didn't want to be kidnapped again, damn it!

I looked around hurriedly.

Samson glanced down at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you don't think you can escape." he said, smiling.

Great…crush my hope.

I snagged my arm free and before I could even try running, he had me.

He picked me up bridal style, even with me struggling.

"Damn it!" I cursed, pushing against him. I flung my arms and legs wildly.

"You…are not making this very easy." he said, trying to keep me from falling out of his arms.

"Hey! Watch where your grabbing!" I yelled when I felt his hand smash my boob.

"Well if you would stop struggling you wouldn't have to worry about me grabbing things on accident!" he growled out, still trying to keep me from falling.

I stopped struggling suddenly, and stared up at him. He stared down surprised that I had stopped struggling.

I sucked in a big breath, and watched as he understood what I was about to do.

"AHHH-" my scream was cut short by his mouth covering mine.

"MMPH!" my scream was muffled by his mouth and I stopped.

I couldn't believe what this guy just did. He pulled away, breathing hard.

I stared up, my mouth slightly open. My eyes felt like they were about to pop out because of how shocked I was.

He stared down at me, also shocked. Why was he shocked? I don't even know.

I stared at him, making my eyes watery and making my lip quiver.

He stared at me, then a look of horror came over his face.

He really thought I was about to cry.

"W-wait." he stuttered. At this time he wasn't even walking anymore.

I stared up at him until I suddenly gave an evil smile, teeth showing and all.

He was dumbfounded and I lurched my body everywhere, struggling to get free.

"Ah, what-" he didn't finish because I finally managed to get out of his arms.

Unfortunately I fell to the floor, landing on my ass.

I gave an 'oaf' sound as I landed. He quickly reached for me, but I hurriedly kicked him in the groin.

"FUCK!" he yelled, hunching over and grabbing himself.

I scrambled to get up, and started running. When I heard him coughing I almost ran back to help him, but I didn't.

I ran over to the Mustang and glanced inside. God was on my side today.

The key was dangling from the ignition and I opened the door, jumping in.

I locked the doors and started the car.

THANK YOU GOD!

I drove the car where Samson was struggling to his feat.

I put the window down, and leaned over.

"Sorry! It's nothing personal!" I yelled out, waving. "It's not you it's me!"

At that, I put the window up, and started to drive.

I glanced over at Samson one more time to see him running after the car. He was pretty fast so I sped off, just to make sure.

**HAHA! who liked that part? xD anyway please leave reviews! tell me what you think! :D Well im gonna go write a chapter for my other story..soo... YEAH! :D thanks for reading!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! D: I know you all want to find me and beat me to death for taking so long to update! There is no excuse! I'm just lazy! T_T lol Anyway, I have been freaking out lately, it's embarassing but there is this guy my sister keeps trying to hook me up with and i really dont want to get in a relationship, (to be honest i think i have a phobia LMFAO) but anyway, im really paranoid because yeah he's wanting to take me out and im a nervous wreck D: Anyway Forget about me and just read :D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 17

I had been driving for over an hour now, and I was really doubting my sense of direction. I hadn't seen any houses or building or any sign of civilization. Not only was it difficult to figure out which way I came from, but if I were to try and turn around I would most likely meet halfway with Samson, and that was something I wasn't taking chances on.

I couldn't seen anything but pitch blackness outside, and I was pretty sure I was surrounded by trees.

If being alone and driving wasn't enough to freak me out, thinking about what happened to Mark, Jake, and Poppy definitely would. I was really hoping nothing bad happened to them.

I was so deep in thought about them, that I almost didn't notice the stupid dog that jumped right into the street. I swerved quickly to avoid any collision with the animal, and dove right into a ditch, smacking my face against the steering wheel as the car lurched forward and slid awkwardly to the side.

So much for air bags.

After the car completely stopped, the air bag blew up, smacking me in the face.

I leaned my bloody face against it as if it were a pillow, and closed my eyes.

"Wait" Someone said in a hushed whisper, to another person.

I was too tired and hurt to turn my face to the side to see who it was.

"They aren't human." I heard another guy say.

"But, it's a girl. She looks hurt, maybe we should he-" a guy started to say but was cut off by another dude.

"Are you insane!" He growled at the other person. "She's a blood sucker."

Okay that was a little offensive, I mean I cant really help the fact that I have to drink blood to survive.

I lifted my head slowly, and I heard them shuffle back.

I felt something cold and sharp at my throat.

"Don't move." A guy demanded coldly.

"You're not very nice." I said, leaning back against the seat.

My hair was a hot mess that stuck to my bloody face, and covered most of my eyes.

" I said, don't move." he said, coldly again, and added more pressure to the knife at my throat.

I glanced around and noticed the damage of the car.

"Damn, I really messed his car up." I mumbled to myself.

"There's more of you?" he asked harshly.

"You didn't really think I was the only vampire in this world, did you?" I asked skeptically.

"I meant, more of you coming." he said, angrily.

"I really hope not, they are such a hassle." I said, lifting my hand so I could move the hair out of my face.

"Don't move!" he yelled, pressing the knife harder against my throat, which for sure now was bleeding because of him.

My hand paused in the air.

I moved myself forward, making the knife go deeper.

"What the hell are you doing!" He asked, loudly, slightly pulling the knife away so that it wasn't slicing into my skin as much.

"The longer you hold that to my throat, the longer I will keep bleeding, and the longer I continue to bleed, the faster I will get hungry, and the faster I get hungry, the more irrational I become." I explained, moving my blood crusted hair out of my face, and turning to stare up at him.

He seemed to have an emotionless expression on.

He was quite the looker too. His hair was down to his shoulders, completely straight and black. His eyes were a dark shade, which I was sure would be black.

I could also tell that he didn't have a shirt on, but yeah.

Other then him, I couldn't see anything else, which is weird considering how I should have night vision, but apparently I don't.

I could tell he was watching me just as closely as I was watching him, although I'm sure he can see a lot better then me.

I was slightly shocked when he pulled the knife away from my throat, and I'm assuming he put it away in his pocket.

I glanced behind him, and heard a couple people gasp. Too bad I couldn't see shit.

"I'm letting you go, so leave now." The guy said, turning around. I was assuming he was the leader of this group.

"Um, HELLO!" I said, waving my hands in the air in skepticism. " How the hell am I going to leave?" pointing out the fact that the car was totaled.

"That's not my problem." he said, beginning to walk away.

"If it wasn't for that stupid dog that ran in front of the car, I wouldn't be in this predicament. I should have just hit it." I mumbled to myself, and noticed how the guy stopped walking and tensed up.

I watched as he clenched his hands tightly, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry! I should have looked both ways before running across the street, I'm really sorry!" Some guy said, running up to the car with a pained expression.

He looked young and ignorant, and a little air headed. But he was a little cutie.

"So it's your fault I almost died?" I said, raising an eyebrow at the kid.

"Tommy get away from her" The leader said angrily.

"Uh, sorry." Tommy said, scooting back 3 feet away from the car.

I heard the leader growl, and Tommy took another 3 feet away from the car.

"I'm really sorry about that, maybe I can lend you my bike?" He asked hurriedly.

"Well if you insist-" I started to say, but the leader came out of nowhere and grabbed Tommy by the back of the neck and steered him away.

"Owe, owe! Wait, she wants to use my bike Olly." Tommy hurriedly explained as the leader, I'm guessing his name is Olly, pulled him away.

"She changed her mind. Now leave her alone so she can leave." Olly said, dragging him towards the forest.

"I don't recall changing my mind!" I said loudly, opening the car door and stepping out.

Olly glanced back and glared. Obviously silently telling me to get lost.

He narrowed his eyes, and stared at something over my shoulder. I blinked confused and turned around, freezing in worry as I saw what was there.

Samson had apparently called back up and got a new car. I watched as he stepped out of the car and looked around, noticing the car I jacked up.

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

I turned back around, to find Olly and Tommy gone. I dove hurriedly into the forest, hoping Samson hadn't seen me.

I took off quickly, running in the direction I had last seen Olly.

I can't see shit!

I felt around, touching trees and bushes to find a way.

"Shit!" I whispered loudly when I bumped into a tree.

I heard a growl close by and I froze.

"Hey! Dog breath, I know you're around here." I whispered loudly.

I heard the growl again, and I walked towards it.

I stopped walking and listened to the sound of trees and bushes being rustled with, behind me. It sounded like they were getting close.

Damn, they HAD seen me after all.

I heard the growl lower this time and I dove head first towards it.

I landed on something furry and grabbed onto it quickly.

It lurched up and growled, throwing me off its back. I landed on my side, and before I could say anything the animal had bit me.

It lashed right onto my thigh, and I covered my mouth to keep from screaming out.

I started hitting its head, trying to get it to let my thigh go, but it was persistent.

If he had bit me any higher he would have definitely bit my ass, but thankfully he didn't.

"What the hell!" I whispered loudly, smacking his nose.

He finally let me go and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Olly yelled loudly.

As I suspected, it WAS Olly after all, But now he changed back to a human.

"Did you hear that!" someone said close by to another person.

Olly stiffened and crouched down swiftly.

I lay there on the floor, staring at him as though he's a dumb ass.

"I hope you know this is your fault." I whispered to him.

He glared back, and started to sneak away.

Oh no you don't!

I latched onto his pants before he could run.

He tried to shake me off but I held on. He started to walk and I continued to hold on, as he dragged me around.

"This isn't funny! Now get lost!" he said, yanking at my hands.

"No!" I whispered.

"My life, and the life of my pack is on the line right now, so stop playing your stupid games and let me go!" he said, pushing me away.

I crumbled to the floor, and quickly picked myself up.

He glared back at me and started walking.

"My life is on the line too you idiot!" I whispered viciously, and started to walk past him, but unfortunately I bumped into a tree and stumbled to the side, bumping into him.

He grabbed me by the upper arms and balanced me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked confused.

"I can't see anything!" I said, gripping his arms to steady myself.

"I've found her!" Someone yelled, flashing a light on mine and Olly's face.

We both stiffened up and before I could shove him away, to at least make sure he didn't involve himself in my affairs, He had picked me up firefighter style and began to run.

"What are you doing!" I asked, trying to pick myself up, but I kept smacking into his back.

"Shut up!" he said, continuing to run.

"Just put me down and we can split up so you guys don't get involved!" I said quickly.

"I'm already involved, you idiot!" he said, then quickly stopped, putting me down, and crouching low, he dragged me with him until we both sat quietly, hiding behind some bushes.

"Okay, you go that way, and I'll go this way." I said, pointing in random directions.

"Are you stupid?" he asked incredulously. "I didn't put you down so we could split, so shut up and do as I say."

Damn, so demanding.

"Lets go." he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me with him.

We stopped shortly and he started to feel the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Shut up." he said, distracted.

He pulled something and a secret door looking thing opened.

"Get in." he said, pushing me down the open door thing.

I grabbed the latter and went down, with him right behind me.

When I got to the floor I stared around in darkness.

"Move." he said.

I moved to the side so he could jump down, once he landed he grabbed my hand and started running. It felt like we were in a tunnel.

We suddenly stopped and he knocked on the side wall twice, then three times.

A door opened and light poured out. I blinked a couple times until my eyes focused on, what looked like a bar.

He pulled me along, as we passed by people, they all stared at me, and I don't think it was because of the blood. Some sneered at me and others spit at the floor next to my shoes.

Olly growled and they all stopped and turned away.

Jeez!

We walked towards another door and he opened it and we walked into, what looked like a house. A very large house might I add.

There were more people and they all stared at me, and then I noticed Tommy.

He looked surprised and ran over to us.

"Olly! You let her stay with us!" he asked excited.

"No, she is my captive." he said, smirking.

Tommy frowned and I did too.

"What's the meaning of this Olly, Hun?" some lady said, sauntering over to Olly in a sexual way.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mind your own business Jessica." he said, pulling me along until we made it to another door.

He opened it and walked inside, dragging me along.

When I looked around I noticed it was a room. With a bed and bathroom, along with a dresser and T.V. The room looked pretty freaking nice.

"This is my room, stay here until I can figure things out." he said, walking towards the bathroom.

"This is the bathroom incase…" he stopped himself, then glanced over at me.

"No." I said. Answering his unasked question.

"No what." he said, avoiding eye contact.

"You were going to ask whether we use the bathroom, right?" I asked, raising my eye brow.

He looked uncomfortable.

"No, I wasn't. Anyway, here's the bathroom so you can shower or whatever." he said, running a hand through his hair and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes." he said, walking out the door, and locking it from the outside.

That's a sound that sounds very familiar to me.

**Oh my, so what do you guys think! :D Anyway, please leave reviews ^_^**

**-SEXY TIME**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Everyone, I am SOOOOO SORRYYYY! i was like MIA for 5 months! i apologize to everyone and im sure everyone hates now D: i should have said SOMETHING, but i was so busy going to college e_e by the way, college sucks... Anyway im on christmas vacation and what do you know, im moving FINALLY. by the 20th ill be out of this house and into another, but have no fear if i ever get around to actually writing another chapter ill post it. The past months i did NOT have any motivation to write chapters and i hope i havent lost my mojo, or feel for writing! at least i hope you cant tell in my writing! Much love and READ!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 18

"Three days, three days, three days." I mumbled to myself over and over again. If I didn't know any better, I'd really think I was going crazy.

I paced around in circles biting my nails and watching as they grow back. Jesus, I couldn't even bite my nails like a normal person.

I had been placed in this room, not exactly mine, but still. He left me here alone, and occasionally came in to ask if I was okay.

Was I okay?

Did I look sane enough?

I can quickly answer that, Hell no I wasn't.

I felt as the hunger crawled and sliced through my throat. I could feel my eyes burning and turning into a slight red color. But no, I must compose myself. I can't let any of these wolves, animal things to see me. Especially Olly. He had been watching me closely like some kind of science experiment and I didn't like the feeling.

I stopped pacing when I heard a key slide into the lock of the door. I froze like a deer in headlights as the door knob slowly twisted open and the door slid to a crack.

This doesn't smell like Olly, it doesn't feel like Olly's presence either.

The door slid further open and then someone slid through quickly. A woman.

This woman looked like the girl Olly told to mind her own business. Someone named Jessica.

She sauntered towards me, and I took the same steps back. If she got any closer I was afraid I might lose it and try to feed from her.

She stopped and crossed her arms while giving me a narrowed and angry look.

"Listen here, I want you to stay away from Olly." she said to me, and slightly growled.

"I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but you should probably get out soon." I said gruffly. I felt myself losing it slowly but surely.

My vision slightly blurred but I blinked it away.

"Don't think you can jus tell me what to do, I said stay away from Olly." she snapped, pointing a nicely manicured fingernail at me.

"Okay, but seriously you should get out as fast as you can." I tried to bargain with her.

She growled and stomped towards me.

"I'll do as I want! Now stay away from my Olly!" she yelled at me then pushed me back.

I stumbled and hit the wall behind me, shaking my head and trying to stay sane.

I drooped my head down and covered my face quickly. My fangs were out and ready for blood, but I hunched down and slid to the floor.

If Jesus and God ever loved me, please keep me sane!

"GET OUT!" I screamed, but it came out more like a growl.

She appeared stunned, then angrier then ever. Jessica lurched forward and gripped a chunk of my hair, pulling me forward.

I was too close, far too close.

I didn't even notice when Olly came in the room.

"What the hell are you doing Jessica!" he yelled, but it was too late.

I felt something snap inside and suddenly I saw nothing but red, blood, blood, blood.

I gripped the hand in my hair and pulled her towards me quickly. She was so stunned she didn't even fight back for a moment.

I threw her to the floor and gripped her face, then snapped her head to the side.

I stared down at the vein thumping and swiftly latched onto her throat.

Before I could get at least 3 gulps down, I felt two large arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. I kept a hold on her throat, but then the person holding me shook me till I let go.

I fell back against a chest and gasped. I struggled to get up, but the steal arms around me kept me stuck to their chest.

"Hey!" I heard a man yell in my ear.

I shook my head angrily, pushing and pulling against him.

"Get a hold of yourself!" he yelled louder.

I blinked confused as I heard Olly's voice. He slightly shook me as if to shake me out of a daze.

I stopped struggling quickly and looked around. I saw Jessica on the floor, holding her throat and crying as a guy, I'm guessing doctor, took care of her wounds.

Olly put me down beside him, but he kept a hand on my shoulder to keep me from trying anything.

I wiped my mouth and looked down at my hand covered in her blood. I was going to lick my hand clean, but decided against it just incase I looked creepy and psycho.

Olly was staring at me with wide eyes and I looked back at him.

"I tried to tell her to get out, but she wouldn't listen. I swear I didn't mean to do it on purpose!" I tried to explain hurriedly.

He stared at me hard, and realized I was telling the truth.

"Why did she come in here?" he asked me.

"I don't know, but she kept saying something about, 'stay away from Olly', so I tried to tell her to get out, but she just kept getting angry and then she grabbed my hair so then I snapped, because she was too close to me." I said, moving my hands for emphasis.

His eyes darkened and he let go of my shoulder. Olly stood up and narrowed his eyes on Jessica.

She tried to look as innocent as possible and even cried more.

"I knew she wasn't sane Olly! I told you, but you wouldn't listen!" she cried out, and pointed her finger at me.

I blinked and pointed a finger at myself, as if to say 'who me?'

"I told you to mind your own business Jessica, had you not come in this room you would have never been bitten." Olly said calmly, but you could definitely tell he was angry at her.

"She tried to KILL me!" she screeched back.

She through a tantrum as if she were some dumb babytard.( babytard is not a word, it is Sam's word for, "retarded baby" please take no offence to this unless you ARE a babytard LMAO)

After the doctor and Jessica left, Olly turned to me. He looked slightly stressed, but calm at the same time.

"Listen, I cant keep you here forever." UHH no shit?

"You're right, you cant keep me here forever, so just let me wander off and I'll be out of you hair." I said nicely.

"I cant do that either." he said pacing around.

"Actually yes, yes you can." I replied, trying to make my point.

"No, you've drug my pack into this and now I won't let you just walk away without paying for it." he said to me and stopped pacing.

"Okay, fine I'll pay. How much money do you need?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I don't want your money." he said, giving me a weird look.

"Then…what the hell do you want?" I asked incredulously

He took a minute to reply as he just stood their staring at me.

"Tommy…well Tommy is a virgin." he said, struggling for the words.

"Congratulations?" I said, starting to feel uncertain.

"This is going to sound really weird, but I need you to sleep with him." he said quickly.

I couldn't say anything for a couple of minutes as I tried to digest exactly what he was saying. So the only way I could be free is to sleep with poor little Tommy?

"Uh…well its not that Tommy is ugly or anything, but I can't sleep with him." I told him, wringing my fingers.

"Why, what's wrong with Tommy?" Olly said, getting defensive.

"Nothing is wrong with HIM, it's just I would rather not sleep with anyone and be let free." I said with a wide smile.

"Well those are the conditions to be let free, take it or leave it." Olly said, walking towards the door, and leaving me alone in the room to ponder.

He couldn't seriously be asking me to sleep with a virgin…

Besides I couldn't even think about sleeping with anyone else but… Lets forget I even thought about that.

I looked around the room trying to figure a way out, but froze as I heard the door open quickly.

I turned around to see Tommy be pushed into the room.

"Hey what the hell! Let me out!" Tommy yelled, banging on the door.

He shook the door handle in panic then rested his forehead against the door. He sighed and slid to the floor.

I'm guessing he didn't know I was in the room, because when I took a step towards him he sat right up and turned around quickly. He stared wide eyed at me, then calmed down when he realized it was just me.

"What… why am I locked in this room with you?" he asked confused.

"They didn't tell you why they pushed you in here?" I asked him slowly.

"They just pushed me in here and said 'get busy', what does that even mean?" he asked confused.

I placed my hand on my face. This was just totally fucked up.

"They stuck you in here, because Olly said the only way he would let me free was to sleep with you." I told him.

I watched as the information sunk in and he realized he was set up.

He got a panicked look and appeared to be scared.

"Wha- WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled, standing up quickly.

He banged on the door again.

"Olly let me out! I never agreed to this!" he yelled, banging the door with his fists.

"Don't worry Tommy, I didn't agree either so just chill." I said to him with a calm voice, and walked over to place my hand on his shoulder.

He flinched and backed away from me.

I raised my hands in a silent surrender.

"I'm not going to molest you Tommy, jeez." I said, walking back over to the bed and laying down.

"So, so far I have no plans. I can't think of a way to get free." I said out loud, putting my hands behind my head and crossing my legs.

Tommy stayed quiet until he stood next to the bed.

"I'll help you get free then." he said as if he were a hero.

"Whoa whoa, I told you I wasn't going to sleep with you." I said, looking over at him, incredulously.

"No, oh God that's not what I meant!" he said waving his hands in the air. " I meant, I'll help you find a way out!" he said quickly.

I sighed with relief.

"Oh okay, that sounds much better." I said, sitting up. I padded the bed spot beside me, for him to sit down.

He cautiously sat down beside me and we began to think.

"I GOT IT!" I said, standing up on the bed.

"What?" he asked getting excited.

"This is going to be different…but we can pretend to…you know, do the naughty, but really we don't!" I said, slapping my hands together. " it's not like they will ever find out right?" I said.

He was nodding along.

"I think we can do it!" he said and we both high five each other.

* * *

**A big thanks to everyone who still reads my stories even though im a horrible horrible person! D:**

**Please leave reviews, even if you just want to tell me how much i suck because i didnt update in such a long time :(**

**I love all my readers!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my precious children. I just COULDN'T wait another 2 weeks to update :3 so i am updating it now! READ!**

**-SEXY TIME  
**

Chapter 19

" YES! YES YES YES!" I yelled loudly jumping on the bed. Tommy was also jumping along with me yelling his rounds of yes's. We made the bed bump against the wall loudly trying not to laugh in the process.

"Do you think they are going to believe us?" Tommy breathlessly whispered to me as we both continued to jump on the bed.

"I really hope so" I answered back lowly.

Just then I realized we would have to at least appear like we did something other then jump on the bed. I pulled Tommy to a stop and grabbed at his shirt.

He jumped looking at me confused.

"What…what are you doing?" he asked awkwardly trying to move away from me.

"We have to make it look like we did something!" I whispered back feverishly.

I dragged him down from his shirt pulling and yanking it around, then grabbing his pants and wrinkling them. He reached for my shirt and yanked, accidentally tearing it practically off. We both stopped shocked for a moment.

"Sorry sorry!" he whispered quickly.

"Shut up, it's fine just keep doing it!" I whispered back.

He yanked around my shorts that I was given and made them appear as if they were pulled at. I smacked him on his arm to get his attention.

"The hair!" I whispered quickly.

He looked slightly confused until he realized what I was saying.

I reached up and dug my hands in his hair, yanking and pulling it around, but not hard.

He shoved his hands in my hair doing the same, trying to give the look of sex hair.

When we were done we both stepped back and looked at the mess we made of the room and of each other. I gave him an evil smile and he gave me one back.

"This should do it right?" I asked him.

"I…I think we are good." he said, walking over to the door

He knocked on the door loudly until we heard someone approach and he stepped back.

The door opened slowly to reveal Olly looking suspiciously at both of us.

I made myself appear as if I were straightening my clothes.

Olly walked over to me, as if he were inspecting me.

"Why aren't your lips swollen?" He asked suspiciously.

I looked at him confused until I realized he was asking me why didn't it appear as if I were kissing Tommy.

"You said to take his virginity, you didn't say anything about kissing him." I said, narrowing my eyes.

Olly seems to think about it and shrugged it off. He walked over to Tommy and I was really hoping Tommy could keep his cool. The good thing about the whole situation was that Tommy actually looked flushed. His hair was a mess and his face was red, probably from jumping on the bed.

"Tell me the truth Tommy, did you have sex with her?" He asked in a serious tone.

Tommy looked scared and darted a glance over at me. I put my thumbs up in a 'you can do it' sign. Olly glance over his shoulder and I quickly hid the sign and made it appear as if I were fixing my hair.

"Yes." Tommy finally said.

Olly quickly turned around gripping Tommy by the throat with one hand and slamming him against the wall, holding him still.

"Are you lying to me?" Olly asked in a deathly tone.

Tommy looked terrified and I watched only for a moment before I became seriously angry.

"You idiot, what do you think you're doing! Let him go you dick!" I said angrily, stomping over to them.

Gripping Olly by the hair I yanked him back, successfully detaching him from Tommy, but unfortunately Olly turned to me angrily yanking my hand out of his hair.

"Did I say you could touch me! This is non of your business it's between me and Tommy, now stay out of it you blood sucker!" Olly angrily said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Excuse me…" I said almost ghetto like.

Olly must have noticed the deadly cat like walk I was giving as I got closer to him, because he instantly took a step back. I angrily gripped him by the shirt and yanked him closer to me until I angrily whispered to him, really close to his face.

"This has everything to do with me considering how you made me sleep with Tommy just to get my own freedom. Do you have any idea how much shit I've been through for the past 3 years and you are not making it any better so the next time you say 'this has nothing to do with you' you better fucking make sure it really doesn't." I said shoving him away.

Olly looked slightly shocked and angry, and Tommy had a look of terror, as though he didn't know what Olly would do to me.

I looked over at Tommy nodding and started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going!" Olly said regaining some of his dignity.

"I'm leaving. That was the deal." I said over my shoulder and walked out the door.

"You're not going anywhere!" Olly yelled, running up to me.

I stopped, turning to look at him angrily. I took 3 big breaths and calmed myself before I snapped.

"Look… no offense but I have bigger fish to fry and more important things to do then sit isolated in a room waiting for God knows what to happen to me." I said, I was about to turn around when Olly grabbed my arm quickly.

"I wasn't going to keep you here I was going to drop you off away from this place. I don't need anymore blood suckers getting near my territory." Olly said indigenously.

Before I knew what was happening I was sitting in the passenger seat and Olly was driving.

"I'll drop you off at the nearest gas station." He said.

I stayed quiet the whole time and looked out the window, watching green trees pass by and the birds fly. The sun was starting to rise and I watched all the beautiful colors twirl and mingle with the clouds and sun. I lay my head against the window praying Mark, Jake, and poppy were okay. I closed my eyes feeling the light sun rays touch my face.

The next time I opened my eyes we were sitting in a gas station parking lot. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and glance around with blurry vision. I looked over and saw a sleeping Olly in the driver seat. I sat still staring out the windshield trying to figure out where I was. Besides the obvious gas station I wasn't familiar with the area at all.

The sound of Olly waking up made me turn my head to the side. I watched as Olly opened his eyes and rubbed his face. He glanced over at me and realized I was awake.

"Oh, you're awake" he said, sitting up more.

"Yep. Mind telling me where we are?" I asked as I ran my hands through my nappy hair.

"You're 5 miles away from where I found you." he said.

I nodded trying to figure out if I was still going to right way.

"Well, see ya around." I said, opening the door and getting out.

Once I slammed the door shut I knocked on the window and Olly lowered it. I stuck my head in.

"So…Me and Tommy didn't have sex." I told him quickly.

He gave a slight smile.

"I know." he said, and started pulling away.

I waved as he made his way out of the gas station parking lot.

I watched the car drive away and out of sight.

Now…What am I going to do now…

* * *

I had been walking for what felt like forever. Nothing but trees, bushes…bugs…

The worst part was that the sun was out, beaming down and poking little needles of scorching pain against my face, arms and legs. Any normal human being would be feeling the same way.

I could see a car coming towards me from afar and I decided it was best to hide every time a car passes JUST incase they aren't the friendly normal people just driving by.

I ducked down near a bridge and watched as the car started to slow down and completely stop a little before the bush I hid in.

I felt like shitting my pants and vomiting at the same time when I seen who came out of the car.

West scooted out of the car and stared towards the trees and even the bush I was hiding behind.

I watched as his nose stuck up in the air and he sniffed a couple time before shooting his head straight to the side, and looking right at the bush I hid in. I held my breath instinctively and tried to hide more.

As he began making his way towards me suddenly the car he was driving let out a honk. He stopped looking back at the person in the passenger seat, that I couldn't see, and put his hand up as if saying "wait".

I looked around quickly trying to find somewhere to hide besides the bush I was in. I looked up to see West making his way over to me…or the bush.

I thought I was going to have a heart attack but then the horn sounded again and West gave an aggravated look over at the person in the car. He huffed an aggravated sigh out and started walking back to the car.

I didn't let out a breath until the car was completely out of sight.

Gasping I put a hand to my chest.

"Oh god that was close." I said to myself.

I crawled out of the bush and stood up dusting myself off. Well that was a hassle, I'm just glad I got away from them.

I began my long walk once again until the sun began to fall. This is either a good thing or a bad thing. Either I can easily continue walking without having to really worry about getting caught, or I'll probably get mauled alive by some wild unknown species of an animal.

I continued walking but quickly stopped as I heard something rustling around beyond the trees. I smelled something…like fresh blood, and I suddenly began to worry.

Maybe… it was just a normal animal catching food to eat…

I heard something growl so I started speed walking. Why was I even scared to begin with, I'm a freaking vampire for crying out loud!

Before I even knew what was happening I was pushed down from behind. I fell forward and landed making an oaf sound. Someone, or something landed on top of me.

The thing rolled off of me and I turned to the side, my eyes made in contact with two piercing blue, almost white looking eyes. They stared back at me just as shocked, then quickly glanced behind themselves.

I got up quickly to get a better look and found myself looking at a man…with a tail and…Wolf ears?

He quickly got to his feet saying nothing and glanced around quickly, breathing hard.

"what-" His hand shot out and covered my mouth quickly, stopping the words I was just about to say.

I heard the grass and leaves crunching to the side, in the dark forest, and we both looked over. I saw what looked like 20 glowing eyes staring at us.

"Oh wow…I have nothing to do with this so you can-" I started running the moment they launched towards me.

I ran as fast as I could and to my surprise I seen the man beside me running as well.

Why was I always ending up in these predicaments…

He grabbed my hand dragging me into the forest with him. I tried to pull away and go another way but he kept a firm hand on me. There was a river we were about to cross but before I could even jump, he pushed me into the water. I splashed around getting completely soaked and was getting ready to yell at him until I noticed him come out of the water, soaked as well.

He grabbed my hand and we continued running once again.

We ran and ran and then he suddenly lurched to the side stopping. He picked me up from the waist and I didn't have a moment to ask anything because he had started climbing the tree.

He stopped once we found a groove in the tree, which the tree itself was shaped oddly.

I had no problem sitting completely still without making any motion of breathing because I was dead…there was no purpose for breathing it was just a habit. I watched him closely as he tried to calm himself.

His hair was shaggy which looked perfect with his wolf ears popping out from his head. He had a beautifly structured face but I noticed a thin long scar that run from his left eyebrow straight down his eye and cheek where it ended. We both sat completely still when we heard trees and grass moving around below and around us. Then minutes later everything was quiet.

I slouched back against a curve in the tree and wiped my damp hair out of my face.

"Are you okay?"

I glanced up at the man. His voice was silky and smooth sounding, almost calming.

"I'm fine." I said looking at him.

"I apologize for dragging you into this mess." he said, sitting down across from me, in another curve in the tree.

"It's okay, I'm use to it already." I mumbled the last part.

He heard and cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"You're a vampire." he stated.

I nodded, then started to worry that he might hurt me because of what I am.

He must of noticed the alarm in my eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to throw holy water on you and call you a blood sucker." he said calmly.

I relaxed a little more, wondering who this man was.

"You're a rouge wolf?" I asked curiously.

"Yes…I am now." he said with an odd tone in his voice.

He suddenly had an emotionless expression on and quickly leaned over me, he took one sniff and leaned back a little, almost face to face with me.

My eyes suddenly widened with the words he said next.

"You're the missing princess…"

**O_O...uh oh. Sorry for taking THIS LONG to update. I feel terribly horrid about doing this to you guys! But i hope to make it up! Please Leave reviews telling me what you think! It felt to foreign writing stories again O_O after writing 10 page essays for English class i almost forgot what it was like to write something i actually WANTED to write about! LOL**

**Leave Reviews! THANKS!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! I tried to make this chapter longer then usual! :3 Sorry for the wait! Please read! **

**-Sexy Time  
**

Chapter 20

"Okay look, it's not that having such a title is horrible or anything but having the title when I didn't want it and forced to have it, makes me a little queasy so I'm just going to jump right off this tree-" I stopped quickly as I dived to the side trying to get out of the tree but he dragged me back, holding me still.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked while keeping me still.

"I'm not about to be kidnapped again!" I said, struggling to get free but it was useless.

"I'm not going to do that!" he said quickly, regaining control over me.

I stopped struggling and suspiciously watched him. He finally let go and sat back slowly, making sure I didn't dive out of the tree and kill myself.

"How did you know who I was?" I asked sitting up and leaning back.

"Your picture is all over the news and stores…it's hard to miss."

"My…picture!" I asked, almost stuttering.

"Yes, it's even posted in gas stations and light poles…" he added, which only made me more sick.

"There is no way I'll get away now…" I said to myself, trying to think of a plan.

"There is even a prize of 3 billion dollars to whoever finds you and brings you home."

I almost threw up at that moment, and I put a hand to my head.

How do I know he isn't going to turn me in to get money for me? I glanced back at him and then an opening through the tree. I can either trust him or ditch him…

"I already told you I'm not going to turn you in." he said.

That didn't make me feel any better but for the moment I would have to trust him.

"okay…" I said, crossing my arms.

"So…I'm guessing you ran away instead of being kidnapped?" he asked awkwardly…

"At first I ran away, but later I ended up kidnapped…I don't know how many time's I have been kidnapped anymore." I said, closing my eyes.

"Why did you run away? You had everything…" he said confused.

"Yea from the outside it may have seemed that way…but from the beginning I didn't want anything to do with Max… he kept me against my will, married me and held me in a room, handcuffed to a bed." I said, remembering the horror.

He seemed shocked for a moment before understanding hit him.

"What is your name?" I asked curiously.

"You can call me psych" he said, looking away.

"Psych?" I asked skeptically.

"Psycho, but I like to have it short. So Psych sounds less…insane." he said, nervously.

"Interesting…" I said, nodding.

"Should I call you Princess?" he asked but I quickly waved it away.

"Please, I hope I never have to hear someone call me that ever again." I said, covering my face. "You can just call me Sam."

He nodded and leaned back until he was practically laying.

"We should probably get some sleep. I know it might be a little uncomfortable but try to sleep some." he told me.

I laid down and curled up. It wasn't very comfortable but I would just have to deal with it.

"I like mine fluffy…give it back…don't touch my quarter…" I mumbled in my half sleeping state. When I realized I was talking in my sleep I shook myself out of my heavy sleep and blinked my eyes open.

I heard a muffled chuckle and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I sat up slowly looking around until I spotted Psych with his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. I wasn't sure whether to jump out of the tree to my humiliating death, or yell at him.

He raised his eyebrows at me, and I looked away flushing with embarrassment.

"Was…was I talking throughout my whole sleep?" I asked nervously, taking a peak at him.

He smirked instead of laughing.

"Yes… in fact you were going on about someone named Mark and Jake." he said while rubbing his chin.

I blanched feeling my face getting hot. God…Could this be any worse?

"But …around the end you started talking about waffles and something about a double rainbow." He said, chuckling.

I bowed my head down, putting my face in my hands. It was clearly impossible to become invisible at the moment, but I really felt like hiding in a hole.

I straightened up, trying to appear as if talking in my sleep was nothing embarrassing at all.

"Well, I appreciate you saving me from those…things. But I have to go now." I said quickly.

Scooting over to the edge of the tree I glanced down and looked back over to see…

"What are you doing?" I asked him cautiously.

He was right behind me, as if ready to jump down with me.

"Nothing…" he said, waiting for me to turn back around.

I slowly turned back around, keeping a close eye on him. Grabbing the side of the tree's bark, I climbed down as elegantly as I could. Which wasn't elegantly at all…

Once down, I looked up and noticed he wasn't in the tree. Confused, I turned around and started walking towards the area I was hoping was towards the main road.

After a while I was unsure if I was going the correct way, but I didn't stop. I had the slightest feeling as if being watched. With my naturally paranoia state, I only felt even more paranoid. I felt as if I had done drugs and was fidgeting around, snapping my head around at every twig, leaf, and dirt crunch I could hear. I continued on trying not to scare myself even more.

A chill went up my spine and I knew someone was watching me. This wasn't just me being paranoid.

I turned around sharply as if I had caught the person following me. Unfortunately…or maybe fortunately no one was there. I let out a breath I was holding in, and turned around and started walking once again. Feeling the creepy feeling once again, I began to speed walk.

Yes…Speed walking will definitely save me.

Hearing a twig snap behind me I sharply turned and found Psych trying to hide, only to stop once I seen him.

"AH HA!" I said, pointing a finger at him.

"Why are you following me!" I asked him loudly, continuing to point a finger at him.

"I-"

"Stalker!" I yelled at him before he could even explain.

"I'm not stalking you!" he said indigenously. As if offended he narrowed his eyes at me. "And pointing is rude"

I narrowed my eyes right back at him.

"Following people is rude!" I said while crossing my arms.

"I'm just making sure you don't get hurt." he countered.

I huffed loudly.

"I don't need protection, I can take care of myself." I replied hotly.

"clearly you can't…" he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" I growled.

"Anyway, what's so bad about me following you?" he asked as if I were the crazy one.

"Um, well I don't want you to." I said.

"But-"

Cutting him off quickly I said, "Shh! Listen, just go on about your way and I will do the same."

"Well…I have nothing to do." he said almost pouting.

"Well go hunt a rabbit or something." I replied, turning and continued to walk away.

I knew he was following but I tried to ignore him.

I felt like I was walking in circles, but I wasn't going to give up and admit I needed help.

Fast walking I continued on my way until my anger was drained and I was just so very tired. I felt like I was dragging myself around, barely having the motivation to continue.

I sighed and decided to take a break. Sitting down on a fallen tree stump I tried to relax for a moment.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, trying to drain the thoughts in my head.

When I opened my eyes I almost fell backwards off the tree, but caught myself.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at psych who was elegantly lounging on the same tree that had fallen. He looked completely relaxed.

He made a face for a moment then relaxed once again.

"Nothing…" he said as if he really was doing nothing. As if he wasn't following me.

"Stop following me." I said narrowing my eyes.

"No can do." he said, sitting up.

"Why!" I asked, about to push him off the tree.

"Because I have devoted myself to protecting you. Besides I have nothing better to do." he said sheepishly.

I stared at him with narrowed eyes for minutes, and he continued to stare back.

I blinked and looked away. Damn it!

"Do what you want then. Just stay out of my way." I said nodding then standing up once again and walking.

I was walking again, feeling tired and slightly hungry. I should probably get something to eat… no. Bad idea. I need to find a hospital. The burning in my throat began and I felt even more agitated to find the road.

I turned around roughly and stared at Psych. He seemed someone surprised that I was acknowledging him.

"Where is the nearest hospital?" I asked him while tapping my fingers against my arm as I held my arms crossed.

"Well…If that was what you were looking for you should have just asked. You were going the wrong way." he said staring at me oddly.

Damn!

"What way is it?" I demanded.

He pointed to the right, and I began walking quickly.

"Why exactly do you need to go to the hospital? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked somewhat concerned.

"If I did hurt myself I wouldn't go to a hospital since they would think 'Hey something seems weird about this chick, it's like she's dead.'" I snapped at him.

He flinched back by the venom in my voice and narrowed his eyes at me.

He continued to walk next to me quietly until he spoke once again.

"If you need to, you can feed from me." he said, almost quietly.

I snapped my head in his direction and felt my fangs growing.

_No…Stop Sam! Control yourself._

"I can't do that, but I appreciate the offer." I ended the last part almost gently.

I started walking again, knowing he was beside me.

"I understand." he said with a different tone in his voice. Almost angry but sad.

Taking a glance at him, he seemed almost pained. He placed his hand to his face, tracing his scar.

Now I was starting to wonder what was wrong with him.

"It's nothing personal I-" I started saying but was cut off by him.

"No, I understand. I wouldn't want to drink from a beast like me either." he said somewhat angrily and continued walking at a slight faster pace then me.

"Wha…What?" I asked confused.

He glanced back at me, but didn't say a thing. He just continued to walk.

Feeling as if I had made him feel bad, I started feeling bad.

What the hell!

"I said it wasn't anything personal." I told him, almost stomping my foot down.

He didn't say anything.

Feeling agitated…I really didn't want to tell him the reason why I couldn't accept his offer.

"Look-" I began.

"I got it already!" he snapped and continued walking.

Feeling offended I began marching ahead until I was next to his side walking at the same pace.

"I don't think you do." I said angrily.

"Look, forget it. Act like I didn't suggest such a gross thing." he said, looking away.

"You idiot!" I said, grabbing his arm and turning him around roughly. He seemed slightly shocked.

"I don't want to drink from ANYONE!" I yelled.

I let him go and started walking again, at a fast pace. It was a while before I felt his presence behind me once again and then noticed him beside me.

"Why don't you want to drink from anyone?" he asked with a slight angry but confused tone.

"Like you said, we should just forget about it, okay?" I snapped.

"Well now I don't want to." he said keeping the same pace as me.

We were practically jogging.

"Tough shit." I said, trying to ignore his presence.

"Just tell me." he said curiously.

"No."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I said no! Get off my back already!" I angrily yelled, and started running.

Hoping to get away from him I ran quickly. Unfortunately he was running at the same speed and just ran beside me.

Ugh.

"Tell me!" he pestered, while running beside me.

"Leave me alone already!" I yelled, and ran faster.

He kept up and continued to annoy me with questions.

I stopped running and he jogged again then quickly stopped. He turned around to come back.

"Would you just shut up already." I said, stomping my foot down.

"If you tell me I will." he said smirking.

Narrowing my eyes I felt as if my head would explode from annoyance and anger.

"Alright, but after I tell you, just shut your trap." I angrily said.

He nodded eagerly.

"I don't want to feed from anyone because I'm afraid I can't stop." I said, feeling exposed.

Now that, that is done, I shook my head once and started walking again.

When I had told him, I noticed his slightly shocked face but then he regained composure.

"Why are you afraid you can't stop?" he asked catching up to me.

"OH MY GOD. I thought we had an agreement!" I angrily growled.

"Oh yea. Okay fine I'll shut up." he said, smirking.

He continued to follow me and I ran. Feeling the need to run myself to death, I tried not to think of the humiliation and embarrassment of the entire thing. What kind of vampire doesn't know how to control themselves when feeding?…

Apparently one that sucked…no pun intended.

After what felt like hours walking, the trees finally parted and I found myself standing at the side of a road, and across was a hospital, surrounded by fencing.

Okay, Finally something is looking up.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**

**-Sexy Time  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my children. Yes it is indeed me. I am back from the dead and i have this chapter to share :) I know it isn't very long but i hope the humor will stay with you until i can update. So please read :D And review...**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 21

"Okay, stay here." I told Psych, and started walking to cross the street.

"Wait, why do I have to stay here?" he asked while following me.

"I already told you, the more people, the more likely I will get caught." I tried to explain without getting angry.

"That doesn't sound- Watch out!" He yelled taking a hold of my arm and yanking me back before a black Corvette could run me over.

I blanched and almost stumbled back. Regaining my footing I looked over to the corvette to see it suddenly stop, wheels and breaks crying out in protest.

"This can't be good." I said, mostly to myself as I watched the car's rear lights light up, and began backing towards us.

"This is our cue to run!" Psych yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me across the rest of the road.

The only solution was either to turn around and run back to the forest, or go straight and jump the cement wall that kept us out of the hospital.

"Jump, Jump, Jump!" I quickly said.

Of course Psych had no problem doing so and jump all the way up, stopping at the very top of the wall.

Me on the other hand forgot I wasn't as vampire-y as I thought I was. I jumped only to make it half way up and came skidding back down, landing uncomfortably on my behind. The sound of the car was coming closer and closer that I began freaking out.

"Hurry up!" Psych said, reaching his hand down as if to yank me over.

I tried jumping again, getting a little higher then the last time, but I failed.

"Come on!" Psych persisted.

"For the love of God! I'm not part animal okay! I'm just a dead corpse here!" I exclaimed pointing to myself.

"Watch out!" Psych yelled to me, looking over my shoulder.

"Wha-" as my question was cut short I turned quickly to find West.

"Princess it's me, hurry come here." he said reaching out to me.

As much as I would like to believe this bastard, I wasn't going to go with him just to be in the same situation I was in previously.

"Uhhh, sorry I can't" I said, turning around and jumping up the wall, I dug my nails into the cement, although only halfway up I continued to try to hold on. Psych tried to reach lower to where I clung but he couldn't quite reach. I felt an arm sling around my waist and I was pulled off the wall, falling back into West's arms. I struggled to tear his arms off me but I wasn't exactly at my full potential of power considering my lack of blood. What was the point of being a vampire if I was stuck in the same weak position I was in when I was human?

In a split second I heard a crunch and I was free. I stumbled forward and turned around quickly to see West's nose bleeding and in a fighting stance. Psych stood in front of me in a defense stance.

"Hurry up and get over that wall." Psych told me. His voice was deadly and demanding.

Sooo… I don't know about you, but when someone named Psycho tells you to get over the wall, you should probably do what he says.

I jumped up halfway, yet again and tried to claw my way up. The entire time I heard the sound of bodies colliding and bones crunching. Sounds of growls and hisses were also present, but all I was trying to do was get over this damn wall!

Oh my god, I'm almost touching the top! I felt my finger tips touch the edge of the cement wall and I almost cried for joy. I lifted my dead body up and sat perched above the wall and looked down.

West had Psych on the ground by the throat. This isn't good. What to do, what to do?

I looked around feverishly to throw at West's head. The only object I could find was a nest with 5 eggs. Why would you make your nest on a wall! Now isn't the time I need to use this.

"I'm so sorry little eggies." Scooping them in my hand I used the other to grab one and aim at West's head. I threw the first one and actually landed the target. West shook his head only to splat the poor egg yoke around.

I threw another hitting him right on the back of his neck, he didn't like that very much. Time was running out and Psych looked bad. It may be impossible to suffocate a vampire but it's not when it comes to a were-animal.

Something screeched and hit my head. I shook myself and held the eggs to my chest hearing little popping sounds as I did so. Momma bird found me, and she wasn't happy I was using her chicks as a weapon.

I looked down at my chest feeling it slightly soaked. Pulling my hand back slightly I realized I crushed the eggs to my chest. Slimy substance slipped off my hand and I noticed little naked bird bodies sliding down the front of my shirt.

"OH MY GOD I'M A MURDERER" I screamed flinging my arms around.

Odd how I accidentally kill the chicks and now realize I'm a murderer yet didn't when I was using them as target practice, or whatever.

I wobbled and fell forward off the wall. I would say it was a long fall down but it really wasn't. I landed on top of West, hearing him 'Oaf'. Smearing West with baby bird juices the momma bird took revenge and started attacking West's face. West rolled over trying to smack the bird away.

I grabbed Psych's Arm and tried yanking him up. His face was really red and he had trouble getting air back in. After his coughing fit, or maybe during his coughing fit, he managed to climb the wall with me on his back. We heard a squawk and the bird went silent. I had a bad feeling West wasn't occupied any more.

We made it to the top of the wall and Psych decided he didn't really need to help me get down. We both landed on the other side relieved.

"Oh my God Psych, I killed baby birds!" I told him in dismay.

"Sam, pay attention. Who care's about the birds, we need to hide!" Psych whispered.

"Okay okay, but-" Psych covered my mouth with his hand before I could say anything else.

He grabbed my hand and yanked me towards a bunch of parked cars. It just so happens we landed in the parking lot…

We ducked down behind a giant van. From a distance we heard West curse. The sound of the Car driving away was the last thing we heard before we exhaled.

Okay so we made progress…right?

**Hi everyone :D i hope you enjoyed this chap! Please leave reviews and tell me how much of a horrible person i am for not updating! T_T oh...and tell me how the story is so far? Too long? too annoying? too short? Tell me!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my darlings. Your not dreaming, i have in-fact updated. I know i know, you want to kill me and shove my body down a well..but it's okay. I hope you all enjoy, and yes this means im back and ready for action people! READ!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 22

"I'm not trying to ruin your play time but I'm pretty sure we are going to get caught. Not that you don't look good in a doctor's suit I'm just saying the ears and the tail kind of make it obvious your not normal." I said to Psych.

His mood was slightly dampened by my words and he fluffed his hair trying to hide his wolf ears.

"cant you do something about those?" I asked squinting.

"Don't you think I would have by now if I could" he slightly snapped.

"Jeez, take it easy, I'm starving over here and your snapping like I'm the weirdo." I mumbled mostly to myself, but I knew he could hear me.

Dressed in doctor scrubs and jackets we found in a closet, we made our way down the hospital halls trying to avoid as many humans as possible.

"How are we going to find the blood?" he whispered to me.

I tapped my nose and stuck it in the air sniffing. I almost gagged as I inhaled a whole lot of bleach and disinfectant.

"Bad idea" I rubbed my nose quickly.

" I could have told you that…" he trailed off.

We heard the sound of footsteps making their way in our direction so we hurriedly ran to the nearest room and closed the door behind us.

"Hello Doctor." a really creepy almost horror film like voice said from behind us.

We both wheeled around keeping our backs against the door.

In front of us stood a really ancient looking lady in a hospital gown smiling as if she won the lottery. I would say her missing teeth was creepy but her string like hair was even creepier.

I gripped Psych's arm tightly. How is it possible that a mere ancient old human could give me the creeps. I could feel Psych tense beside me. I was pretty sure he was just as freaked out as I was. Of all the rooms we end up in a creepy persons room.

"Are you here to give me more medicine?" she squealed out.

We both flinched from how unnaturally scary she was.

I opened my mouth to say something but I shut it quickly because I was scared I would scream. Apparently psych was better at composing himself because he was first to speak.

"No ma'am, just lay back down and we'll make sure you get your medicine." he said in a professional gentle voice.

" Oh, honey you have ears on your head!" she said amazed.

I turned to psych and narrowed my eyes. Really…

"Don't worry about that, they're fake of course." he replied.

"We're just going to leave now, nice meeting you!" I hurriedly said yanking Psych's arm and running out the door.

As the door closed behind us, we continued to speed walk in any direction as long as it was away from the creepy lady.

"I think I just shat my pants." I whispered to psych.

"I think I did more then that." he whispered back.

I pulled us to a quick stop and shot my head his direction.

My eyes widened.

" Are you saying you jizzed your pants?" I asked incredulously.

"What! No, that's gross." he replied quickly in disgust.

"Excuse me" someone said a few feet in front of us.

Both our heads shot up and saw a security man.

Shit…

"Now's the time we run." I whispered to psych.

We both took off running down a hall. I tried reading all the signs we passed until I found the one I was looking for.

Laboratory.

We both rushed in quickly almost running over a couple people making their way out.

"Mommy a kitty!" a little girl said, pointing at psych.

"Stupid kid can't tell between a dog and a cat" I mumbled to myself.

Psych heard because he said, "I'm not a dog."

"Whatever." I said and pulled him toward a door.

It was locked and I gave a silent curse. The doors we just went through were forced open and security came running inside.

Shit, shit, shit…

"What the fuck!" I screamed and kicked the locked door open.

The door flew off the hinges.

"Its about damn time I get some pro's to being a vamp." I grumbled and ran in.

Psych turned to try and keep security away while I ransacked the ba-jesus out of the room to find blood.

All of the blood were in vials. I cant just steal these! Then people wont find out if they have something wrong with them. Damn it.

I could feel my fangs protruding. This was getting bad.

Psych turned to me quickly after pushing security back.

He looked shocked.

Yep, my eyes were probably red too.

Fuck a fruit cake!

I ran towards the emergency exit in the back of the room and psych followed quickly.

Useless…absolutely useless. Stupid hospitals!

I ran outside to find myself in the parking lot once again. I had to stop when I made it to the cement walls. The burning in my throat was excruciating. I could feel it in my lungs as well, flowing through my veins.

"Samantha" Psych said in worry.

I raised my hand up. I had to get him away from me before I hurt him.

"Get out of here. Get away." I said hoarsely.

I slouched against the wall in pain.

Before I knew what was happening I was picked up and moving.

Psych had me in his arms bride style and he was running.

It seemed like a haze for a moment and I leaned my head back to stare at the night's sky. Plenty of stars were out and the moon looked unnaturally large and orange.

Another hit of pain racked my body and I tensed up.

We stopped and I was put down gently on cement floor. I looked around to find us in an alley.

The next thing I know I could smell a strong smell of blood. My eyes found it quickly, and I watched psych finish cutting his wrist with a piece of glass.

"are you crazy your-" I was quickly cut off with an enormous amount of pain.

I cried out for a moment and gripped my burning throat.

Psych shoved his bleeding wrist in my face and I tried to turn away but my eyes were fixed on the delicious sweet smell of blood in front of me.

He pressed his wrist to my lips but I held them tightly shut.

"Don't resist, just drink. I'll stop you if you cant stop." he said urgently.

I shook my head. His hand clamped down on my chin and he dug his fingers between my lips, forcing my mouth painfully open and shoving his bloody wrist in my mouth.

I tried to push away but instead I found myself clinging to his wrist like it were life support. Once the warm blood slid down my throat I knew I was a goner.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion and all I could focus on was feeding. I felt slightly drugged but I didn't stop. Suddenly I was ripped away from my delicious dinner and I reached for it again.

I was pushed back again, confused.

"Sam, snap out of it!" I heard psych yell over me.

I blinked quickly and stopped.

Why do I feel fuzzy?

I squinted at psych and pouted. Why am I pouting!

"yuur sooo meaaaan" I slurred out.

"are you okay?" he asked concerned.

I hiccupped , then giggled.

"are you drunk!" he asked incredulously.

"Whaaaaaaaaa….Noooooooooo….." I said, blinking. "but I feelz funny."

"what the fuck." he whispered to himself.

"I can heeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaarrrrr youuu…." I said with a smile on my face.

I started to laugh.

"Cut it out." he said with a worried look on his face.

"you know…your pretty hot in that doctor's outfit." I said goofy, and winked.

"Oh god…" he smacked his forehead.

I wonder…what would he look like naked…

No, stop. Your with mark…or was his name max? wait what happened to Jake?

My brain is fuzzy, this isn't normal.

"hey….Hey…hey psych…"

"what?" he asked worriedly.

"come here…" I whispered, waving my hand towards me. "Come here."

He cautiously neared me.

"Here! Closer, I need to tell you something…" I giggled.

He got closer and I waved him even closer as if I were going to tell him a secret.

I have a bad feeling about this…

Once he was close enough I grabbed his face and pulled him down, crushing his lips to mine. He shook from shock and pushed me away at arms length.

I continued to make a kissing face and noises trying to reach him.

"Sam what the hell!" he said trying to hold me away from him.

"comee hereeeee…..ppsych…com-errrr com-errrrrr." I said pouting.

Why am I acting like this! I cant control my body and my brain is so mushy.

"Just go to sleep! Aren't you married!" he said desperately.

I frowned.

"you….you don't think I'm pretty?" I asked sadly and my lip started to quiver.

"Don't! Don't start crying, wait! Of course your pretty!" he said desperately trying to comfort me.

"You think I'm fat and ugly don't you!" I cried out.

I leaned my head back and started to whale.

"Sam please don't cry! Your gorgeous I swear!" he said shocked and tried to comfort me.

He held me in a hug and it was the most comfort I felt in a while. I sniffled, and before I knew it I was dosing off.

I heard him whisper 'Jesus Christ' before my eyes closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chap! PLEASE leave a review and tell me if i should hurry up and finished this bitch! because that would mean i would get to post my next story "" the story of Fang. ;D anyway, please tell me what you think! and go ahead and yell at me if you want..._ i've been a dick...i know LOL LOVE YA**

**-SEXY TIME**


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you all are excited that i am posting chapters again :D READ 3**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 23

I felt myself coming around and I blinked harshly at the brightness behind my eyelids.

Where the fuck…

"Sam…" I heard my name from somewhere around me, but my groggy brain didn't register who it was.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and squinted around. I found myself in a small room, apparently a hotel or motel room. Most likely a motel room considering the old furniture.

"Sam, thank god your alright." I heard the voice again and found myself staring at Mark.

Confused and slightly hesitant that this was a dream I sat up slowly.

"Sam!" Jake pushed his way past mark and kneeled at the bed side that I was sitting up on.

"How…" I couldn't think from the many questions that circled around in my head.

"We found you!" Mark explained and gripped my hand gently then pulled me close to hug me. I felt limp in his arms, still confused and scared that this was a dream.

"Am…am I dreaming?" I asked looking around at Jake and finally my eyes landing on poppy in the background with a smile on her face.

She shook her head and walked towards me to give me a hug when Mark let go.

"But…" I begin to say but I stopped suddenly realizing psych was nowhere to be found.

"We tied up your abductor, he's in the other room." Mark said proudly.

My abductor… what the hell was he talking about?

"What do you mean my abductor?" I asked confused.

"That freak with that hideous scar on his face." he said seriously.

Instantly I knew that they had tied up Psych, the one person who wasn't after me.

I felt myself bristle at the insult to Psych's scar.

"His scar is not hideous!" I snapped and quieted down when their faces were shocked.

"Where is he?" I asked, sliding out of bed and getting to my feet.

"He's in the bathroom but-" I cut max off.

"He's not my abductor! He saved me." I said hurriedly grabbing a random door and hoping it was the bathroom.

I yanked the door open and found Psych slouched in a chair with his head hanging. He had rope tied around his chest, arms and stomach as he was tangled in a chair. Even his ears drooped down until I stood at the doorway. His head shot up in anger until he seen me.

He had tape wrapped around his mouth and head keeping him from speaking or yelling.

I ran over to him and started untying him. When I managed to get his arms free I yanked the tape off of his mouth and head.

"Are you okay psych!" I asked worriedly.

This poor guy was being tortured for no reason.

"I thought he was the one who kidnapped you." Jake said trying to explain.

"I told you I wasn't you idiots!" Psych snapped angrily.

"I'm really sorry Psych, they aren't really smart, and we haven't seen each other since I was kidnapped." I tried to explain so he wouldn't get angrier.

"Whatever it's fine." he said cooling down, and shrugging.

He had finally stood and rubbed his bruised arms that had rope marks.

"What's wrong with him…" Poppy asked, but mostly mumbled to Jake even though we all heard.

"Nothing is wrong with him" I said confused.

Psych tensed up slightly at her words and I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. I felt him relax instantly.

"His face-" poppy cut off quickly by the sharp stare psych sent her.

Definitely the look that could kill.

Jake stood in front of poppy and crossed his arms.

"Touch shit, you got a jacked up face, don't stare at poppy like that or ill kick your face in." Jake threatened.

I was slightly surprised by the growl psych sent Jake's way, but I was more surprised that Jake was defending poppy. Since when did they get so friendly? Hmmm…

I stood in front of psych and crossed my arms and gave Jake a hard stare.

"First off, you should respect psych considering he saved my life and kept me safe most of the time! And Second don't threaten him because I'LL KICK YOUR ASS." I said to Jake with an edge to my voice.

Jake stared at me for a moment, knowing I wasn't kidding and he suddenly uncrossed his arms and looked away from me in defeat, shoving his hands in his pants pocket.

Mark just looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I snapped at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me with a cool expression.

I shivered slightly trying not to show it but he definitely seen it before I could hide it. His mouth slightly lifted from the corner.

I gave a toothy smile to him, trying to calm him down.

"I didn't know you found yourself another man while you were gone." Mark said without emotion.

"Heh? No it's not like that." Psych tried to explain but mark just shot him a 'whatever' look.

I raised my hand up to silence psych.

"It's useless psych, he's not going to believe you." I said rolling my eyes and walking toward the door back to the room.

Mark followed me and so did Psych. He stayed close to me, probably feeling awkward around these new people he didn't know or trust.

I didn't quite mind him following me around like a protecting wolf.

"There's signs out for your capture, Sam." Mark said seriously.

"I know, God Max is annoying." I growled out annoyed.

Mark pulled me into his arms and hugged me close whispering in my ear.

"I won't let you go this time." he whispered in my ear and pulled me closer almost squeezing me to death.

It felt like forever since the last time I hugged Mark. I dug my face in the crook of his shoulder, rubbing my nose against his neck. The familiar smell felt like I was finally home.

"By the way, when did Jake and poppy become so lose?" I asked Mark in his ear so no one could overhear.

"They became a lot closer then you think." he mumbled to me and made a gagging sound in my ear.

I laughed at his acting, only I think he may have been serious.

Psych stared at me strangely. Most likely because I laughed for once. He never heard me laugh like this, or let alone at all. He smirked and shook his head before laying on the bed and attempting to take a nap.

I snuggled closer into marks arms sucking in all the warmth radiating off of him.

I heard Jake cough purposely.

I looked over at Jake and saw his arms crossed and looking annoyed. I raised an eyebrow at him and purposely looked from him to poppy, who wasn't paying attention, but instead looking down at her phone and feverishly texting.

He shrugged as if to say its not serious.

I knew Jake better than this. I could see his heart on his sleeve when I watched him looking at Poppy. It pained me a little to know Jake, my best friend in the world no longer needed me. That he found someone to share his life with, which wasn't me. I wondered if he felt the same way with me and Mark. As I looked into Jake's eyes, understanding went from my eyes to his and back to me. We both understood.

We were in love. But not with each other.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS i need to know who is still reading this story :/ i feel like since it's been so long people have given up on me T_T anyway this chapter was short but i hope your just happy i posted it lol**

**-SEXY TIME**


	24. Chapter 24

**New chapter :3 Hope you all enjoy!**

**-Sexy time**

Chapter 24

Waking up next to Mark was something that I've never experienced. At least I don't think I have. The feeling of being completely at ease and comfortable was amazing. It's been such a long time since I felt safe or even remotely content.

As if the devil was listening in on my thoughts the door busted open.

I sat up quickly in bed watching the others do the same on their bed, and psych shoot up from the ground he was sleeping on. 3 men in black rushed into the small motel room and one hit psych across the face, throwing him down to the ground before he could react. I zoned in on the weapon he had in his hand, which appeared to be a baton.

I flew out of bed in a hurry and ran towards psych's still body. Before I could reach him I was held back in arms.

"Sam stay back!" Mark said, pretty much tossing me behind him. I landed back on the bed and watched as Mark fought one of the men. Jake was fighting another one and the one with the baton sneaked closer to me. I watched him ease towards me with is hand raised as if ready to strike if I had any ideas.

"Princess, please come with me, I will not hurt you" the man said behind his black mask.

"If I go with you, will you leave my friends alone?" I hurriedly asked as I watched Mark being thrown against a wall.

"Yes of course." he replied quickly.

"SAM NO" Mark yelled while struggling with the enemy.

I quickly glanced over to see poppy with no emotion on her face as she stared at the fight. She seemed a little angst at Jake's struggle but she did nothing.

Damn she must not know how to fight.

"Fine ill go" I said walking towards his out stretched hand.

I lifted my hand to put in his and in a blink of an eye he was thrown like a rag doll against the wall and slid down to the floor unconsciously.

Shocked I stared up to find Psych angry while clenching and un-clenching his hands. He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me quickly through the door and outside. He stopped quickly and I practically ran into him as we both saw a black van pull up and the side door open with more men in black get-ups jumping out.

Shit shit shit.

I glanced back quickly to see Mark run towards us with Jake and Poppy. Thank God they were okay.

Now back to the problem at hand…

"Run!" Psych said yanking me along as he ran towards the side of the motel. The men in Black ran towards us.

Mark ran next to us and yanked me to the side with him as we ran.

"I can protect her." he said with a tone in his voice as he spoke to Psych.

Good Lord…

"So can I" Psych said holding my arm tighter to make sure Mark couldn't pull me away. I felt like a rag doll being tugged around by both guys.

"Guy's seriously…now's no-" I was cut off quickly by a massive knock to the head as I ran right into a stop sign.

I fell back quickly but was held tightly by both psych and Mark.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I screeched shaking my head moaning.

"Sam are you okay!" Both Psych and Mark asked me, pulling me up.

"Guys!" Jake yelled ahead of us.

Mark quickly swung me in his arms and began running again before the enemy came any closer.

I am so going to kick both their asses when we find a safe place.

I had a enormous headache and before I knew it I blacked out.

When I woke up it was in a odd position. I was cradled in Marks arms as we all sat somewhere in the forest.

I stretched like a kitten who had a nice little rest and Mark snuggled me closer.

"how's your head?" I heard Psych ask somewhere to my right.

Suddenly my mood soured and I pushed away from Mark.

"You guy's are dicks!" I said angrily pointing at psych and mark.

"If Scar face over here had let go you wouldn't have ran into that stop sign." Mark said, blaming Psych.

"What did I say about insulting Psych!" I said angrily before Psych could even defend himself.

Mark shrugged as if the rule didn't apply to him.

It sure as hell did though.

"If you guy's are going to continue being rude to Psych who happens to have saved me twice already, then…we should just split ways now!" I said angrily trying to sound serious.

Everyone seemed to be quietly staring at me.

Mark stood up with narrowed eyes staring right at me.

"Your cheating on me aren't you." he said angrily.

I was momentarily phased.

"Are you retarded!" I yelled at him.

"Your cheating on me with this freak, aren't you!" he yelled back at me.

Psych looked back between me and Mark.

I put my finger up at Mark and turned my head trying to calm down before I killed him.

"Oh shit." Jake said with a knowing look.

He looked over at Mark in a frantic way as to try and send a silent message to shut up.

"tell me the truth Sam." Mark told me.

This guy must really be retarded.

I finally turned my face back to Mark and his facial expression turned from angry to surprise, then hesitant.

Oh I knew my eyes were probably beyond red, but probably black from anger.

"Do you really think when I was running for my life that I would even think about sleeping with someone!" I screamed at him, noticing him flinch.

"Sam, its-" Psych started to say but I cut him off angrily.

"Shut up! I'm still mad at you both for slamming my face into a God Damn Stop sign!" I yelled at them both.

Jake and Poppy were silently watching my fit of rage in front of a tree.

"Sam I-" I cut Mark off.

"Your one paranoid Mother Fucker if you think I would go around sleeping with random people while my life is at stake! And for all I know you could have called Max's Goons on me back at the Hotel!" I continued to yell randomly. "You kept me locked up for years remember! It wasn't just Max!"

I felt myself starting to slip into insanity.

Mark tried coming closer to me.

"Don't you dare try to calm me down now! I should have cheated on your ass for what you've put me through!" I yelled angrily at him.

I felt that what I was saying was going to make me regret saying it later, but right now it felt so good to get it out.

"Sam please…" he said calmly.

"Please what! Please forgive you for being an asshole!" I yelled at him.

I stopped yelling and everything was silent…

I heard leaves crunching from somewhere behind me and I knew that moment that they had found us. Maybe it was my loudness, or maybe someone told them.

"Seriously…again." I mumbled angrily.

Our little fight would have to be put on hold and the next thing we know we are all running away from the creeps yet again.

**Please leave reviews! I don't even know if people are still reading my stories O_O...Just let me know please D:**

**-Sexy Time**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys :3 i updated! its longer then usual hope you all enjoy! 3**

**-Sexy Time**

Chapter 25

Trying to ignore Mark as much as possible I continued to run with the group.

"And…" Mark continued on trying to explain.

I just zoned out and pulled away whenever he tried to grab my arm.

Probably wasn't the best idea but before I was able to stop myself from falling into what looked like a very large ditch, my foot slid out from under me and the ground went plunging out from under me. I could tell I wasn't the only one who fell because someone hit me in the back when we fell. I tried my best not to scream my lungs out and before I knew it I stopped falling and landed at the bottom of the ditch twisting my ankle and wrist. I'm pretty sure I broke my ankle but I like to just tell myself I twisted it really bad. The air was pushed out of my lungs when I landed in the soil and rocks.

Damn…that really hurt.

I moaned from the pain and blinked away the dirt from my eyes. My vision was blurry from the dirt particles and I shook it off. I was definitely not going to move just in case my injuries were worse than I thought.

"Sam…" I heard someone moan from somewhere behind me. They coughed and it sounded a lot more painful then I would like to think.

Carefully I turned slowly and winced at the pain. Everything was dark and musty but I could see a little ray of light at the very top of the ditch or cliff, where ever we were.

I strained to see who said my name and what I saw was horror.

Psych was lying on top of large pointy rocks. His chest was pushed upwards toward the sky by a rock at his back. I could see blood dripping out from his mouth. I gasped in horror and tried crawling towards him.

"Stop…your going….to hurt yourself…" he strained to say to me, than let out another fit of coughs.

"Shut up, you're hurting yourself just by talking" I said quickly and leaned against the side of the ditch. From what I could tell, my leg ankle was broken and my left wrist was hurt. It looked a little swollen but I'm hoping it wasn't as bad as it looked. I shouldered my way towards him awkwardly.

When I made it to where he was I kneeled down to check how bad his injuries were.

Really bad it seems…

I tried not to show how bad it was on my facial expression.

His neck looked broken and he probably broke a couple ribs from landing on the rocks.

"I should…be okay. I heal pretty fast." He choked out.

I wasn't sure if he was serious. I heard a cracking sound and he winced.

"What was that?" I hurriedly asked him.

"My neck." He said moving it slightly.

"What!" I asked confused.

"It just healed itself. It had to force itself back in place." He explained calmly to me.

"Wait does that mean my-"I Screamed loudly at the sound of my ankle rearranging itself. Bone scraping against bone.

"Oh my God. That hurt so bad." I painfully said with tears in my eyes.

I twirled my ankle and noticed it wasn't broken anymore. Thank God.

I heard more popping sounds and I glanced up to see Psych close his eyes and bite his lip painfully.

I raised my left hand and noticed my wrist was still bent awkwardly.

I guess it wasn't broken.

Just when I thought that it cracked back in place.

"HMMMMMMM" I tried to keep my scream inside.

The swelling went down and I felt better. More like relieved.

Psych started to get up and winced again, he forced himself up slowly.

"Wait…where is everyone?" I asked.

We both looked up at what sounded like people talking but far away.

"I don't see them." Someone said to another person and their shadowed head disappeared.

"I'm guessing that wasn't them." Psych said stretching.

He looked drained and sat down.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, but I felt myself drained as well.

"It takes a lot for us to heal so I'm just a little tired." He said.

I sat next to him and we just sat in silence.

"I'm sorry you were drugged into mine and Mark's fight…" I said to Psych.

"It's fine." He told me.

"I can't believe that idiot would even think I would do something like cheat on him." I fumed to myself.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." He said, and glanced at me but turned away.

"Well…the subject never came up." I told him

"That's true I guess."

"Why are you so quiet…?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I'm just thinking." He said back.

Thinking about us? What the hell was he thinking about?

"It's not that your unattractive I just can't see myself cheating on someone." I tried to explain to him.

He looked at me confused for a minute.

"I was thinking about how those guys found us…" he said slowly to me.

Wow…. I'm the worst. So conceited…

"Oh." I said, and then began to think as well.

"Can I play with your ears while I think?" I asked.

He sighed as if to say he would never understand me, than laid his head on my lap.

Playing with his soft wolf ears really did help. And before I knew it I fell asleep.

When I finally woke up I was flopped over Psych's head. OH MY GOD. Did I suffocate him!

I leaned back but was relieved when I seen he was asleep. The sun had set and it was chilly down here in the ditch. I continued to play with his ears and thought.

How did the men in black find us? Especially that quickly…

And where the hell are Mark, Jake and Poppy!

Psych woke up and sat up.

I could see his eyes glaze and reflect in the night. Sort of creepy.

"How long have I been sleeping?" he asked and ran a hand through his hair.

"No idea. I fell asleep too." I said, then crossed my arms and tried to rub heat into them.

So fucking cold now.

"Your cold." He said more as a statement then a question.

"Come here." He told me, and I looked at him skeptically.

He started to take his shirt off to give it to me but I stopped him.

"No! You're going to get cold!" I told him.

"I give off a lot of heat, so it's either this or we can hug." He said like there were no other choices but those.

"I'm dead, so it doesn't matter if I'm cold." I told him as a matter of fact.

"If your uncomfortable then it matters." He said.

"Fine I'll hug you, because it matters if you're cold." I said as if there were no other choice. "You're still alive so it would haunt my conscience if you died because of me."

He shook his head and held his arms out.

I unwillingly snuck towards him and he put his arms around me. He was like a heater!

"Wow you're freezing." He stated.

"I told you!" I said trying to push him away.

He laughed and held me closer.

"And you're not dead" he told me when he stopped laughing.

"Yes I am." I replied back.

"If you were dead you wouldn't be here right now."

"I'm dead inside" I mentioned.

"Do you bleed?" he asked me.

"Of course."

"Then you're not dead."

I didn't reply to that. How could I?

It felt like the Moon was directly over us because we could see it clearly from the ditch.

"Hey…When are you going to turn into a wolf…?" I asked him.

He chuckled which caused us both to shake.

"What?" I asked slightly offended.

"I can change when I want." He said, but ended it at that.

"Then why haven't you changed?" I asked him confused.

"Do you want me to?" he countered.

"No, I was just saying because I haven't seen you change." I said.

"I choose not to change."

"Why?"

He was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"I have no reason to change."

I thought this over and decided to leave it at that. He didn't seem like he wanted to get into this subject.

"How come your ears and tail stay out?" I asked because I was genuinely curious.

"I'm just different." He mumbled.

Something started to nag inside.

My face was angled down under Psych's chin. His chin just touched the top of my head and I was curled up in his arms.

I wiggled my nose. I sniffed and turned my face up a little until my nose was barely touching his throat. I could feel his veins calling out to me, and I could see the beating of his heart in his jugular.

That's when the pain started. SHIT

I could compare the beginning of my hunger as a sore throat. Or the scratchy feeling you get when you start getting sick. In seconds it can turn bad.

I rubbed my nose against his neck and I could feel him stiffen next to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me and slightly loosened his grip on me.

I could feel his blood singing to me. It was like a chant, the rushing noise was like a song to me. My fangs extended and I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Oh Shit." He said grabbing my arms and pushing me away slightly, holding my arms to my side.

"You know what happened before!" he shook me slightly.

"What!" That snapped me out of it.

He looked at me confused.

"You were acting weird." He said slowly and then a look came over his face. "Never mind, nothing."

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

"Nothing, it's just a bad idea to drink from me." He said trying to explain to me.

"We have to get out of here." I said, I felt like I was going to start panicking. If I don't get out of here I'm going to attack psych and that's not good.

"Wait calm down." He tried to calm me but it only made me worry even more.

I started to claw at the side of the ditch to try and crawl up the side.

"Sam calm down!" he grabbed my arms and pulled me away from the side and held me still.

"We have to get out of here Psych." I said trying to pull away from him.

"You're going to use all your energy and make yourself hungrier." He shook me.

I stopped and noticed the burning sensation in my throat get stronger. Damn he was right.

"Fuck…" I mumbled and held my throat.

"Sit here and ill look for a way out." He said, setting me down slowly on the ground.

I sat there thinking and trying to control myself.

**What do you guys think! Do you like it so far? e_e i only got one review last chapter...i feel like a cheap whore T_T selling my body with no reward D: lol anyway please leave review and tell me what you think! 3**

**-Sexy Time**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry guys..I've been a pooper lately. I said i was going to update and i never did...but i am now! even though this is a fairly short chapter i hope it will hold you down till i can update a better chapter. I've been on a sugar free diet e_e and a starch free diet...life...feels so ...bland...But i must continue! Anyway READ ON!**

**-Sexy Time  
**

Chapter 26

Why does it smell like there is a dead skunk in here?

I looked around confused and eager to get out.

I watched psych as he tested out the rocks and soil of the ditch's walls. Gripping my throat tightly I tried to think of anything besides the sharp hunger ripping at the walls of my throat. Before I even knew what I was doing I was walking over to psych.

Psych's back was still facing me when I trudged toward him. All I could see was a juicy red blood bag standing not to far away from me and I couldn't wait to get my hands on it.

Sauntering over to psych I encircles my arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. I felt him tense up immediately. Sliding my hands down his chest slowly I gripped the rim of his pants.

"Sam…" Psych's worried voice echoed off the walls.

I removed my hands from his pants and grabbed him roughly by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

My fangs extended quickly as I descended on his shocked body. He quickly gripped my shoulders trying to keep me away from him.

"Please Psych…" I begged hoarsely.

"Sam stop, you don't know what your doing." I heard him tell me, but the only thing I wanted was his sweet delicious blood that was calling out to me.

I straddled his body and reached for his face. He wouldn't let me get any closer then his arms length.

"Try to hold back Sam, just for a little while." he worriedly told me.

I didn't want to hear it, the only thing I could think about was getting that blood and icing down the burn in my throat.

"Oh psych, just shut up and feed me!" I snapped.

Shoving his arms away I lunged for his throat. He threw me off of him quickly.

I landed a couple feet away on my back and the next thing I knew he was on top of me. He pinned me down roughly clasping my hands above my head. I snapped at him, trying to chomp down on any little piece of flesh I could.

It was useless.

I tried to kick him away but he forced his lower body to cover mine.

In a second he was gone. I blinked confused.

"Get the hell off of her!" I heard Mark yell, and watched as psych landed 6 feet away from me, onto the dirt.

Psych quickly got to his feet in a fighting stance.

"What the hell were you doing!" I heard Jake yell at psych as he ran over to me.

"Jake!" I signed with relief. Tears sprung to my eyes as I reached for Jake.

"JAKE DON'T!" Psych yelled, too little too late.

I threw myself at Jake, circling my arms around his neck tightly. The sweet smell of fresh blood right below me.

Before anyone could react I chomped down on Jakes neck sucking eagerly.

I heard Jake's suddenly gasp as I fed eagerly from his neck. I felt hands on me, trying to separate me from my food. I wasn't letting go, not when I had such delicious food right under me.

"SAM LET GO!" I heard Mark in the haze of my mind.

This was too good to pass up, I couldn't let this food supply go to waste.

The body under me grew weak, I could feel his pulse slow.

I felt a hand grip my jaw painfully, their fingers bit into my joints and I released with a cry of pain. Jakes body slid to the floor, motionless.

"Oh God." I whispered, realizing what I had done.

I covered my mouth with both hands, shocked by what I had done to my friend.

Mark held me safely against him and Psych checked Jake. Psych's mouth was set in a grim line as he checked Jake's pulse.

**If you are wondering why i started this chapter off with "why does it smell like there is a dead skunk in here?" it's because that is exactly what i was thinking at the time. I think someone ran over a skunk and the smell came into my room e_e. eh..Anyway, please leave reviews!**

**-Sexy Time  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, I know what you're thinking "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR NOT UPDATING!" I know...I'm horrible. But with every story there will eventually be an end, and that is coming soon. BUT good news After this story I start "Fangs Story", a character from "Left Behind." So anyway, sorry for being a meanie and not updating in a LONG TIME, but here it goes! ENJOY!**

**-Sexy time  
**

Chapter 27

Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay.

I kneeled over Jake, scared, nauseated, and shaking.

Please don't let him die!

Psych finally raised his head from checking Jake's pulse and sighed with relief.

"Is he okay?" I asked him, tensed.

"He's weak but he'll survive. It's a good thing we got you off of him in time." Psych replied.

Oh god. There really must be a God.

Mark pulled me into his arms and I let it all go. I cried into his chest and held on for dear life. How could I ever forgive myself for hurting Jake, again.

"Jake!" I heard poppy scream and the next second she was crouched beside his still form.

"What happened to him!?" She asked frantically.

The moment the question rang out I felt a stabbing in my heart knowing I had caused him to get hurt, by me.

"I…" before I could finish she automatically looked up at me with anger.

"You did this!?" she accused me quickly jumping to her feet.

"I didn't mean to." I tried to tell her and felt the tears fill up once again and I felt Marks hold around me tighten.

"You hurt Jake!" Poppy yelled at me, angrily striding towards me.

I had never seen Poppy this angry. In fact I've never seen her angry at all.

Poppy growled and before she could get any closer Psych was between us.

"Enough." He growled at Poppy. "She already feels bad enough, can't you see she's sorry."

Poppy stopped knowing she could never beat Psych if it came down to a fight.

"Stay away from Jake." Poppy warned me, anger in her eyes.

Another pain stabbed into me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack him, I-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you." Poppy snapped at me before I could finish.

I flinched from the venom in her voice.

"There is no reason for you to take your anger out on Sam, Poppy." Mark countered calmly. "Let's get them out of here first."

"Now that you have fed, you should be able to flash step out of here." Mark said to me.

"I…what?" I asked confused.

"Flash step." Mark said slowly.

"What the hell is that?" I asked even more confused.

"You've never heard of flash stepping?" Mark asked me, giving me a confused expression.

"No…" Feeling more like a failure as a vampire, these things were not getting any better.

"Flash stepping is when you flash from one point to another quickly. I understand now why you never learned, it's not like Max would teach you anything since you were his captive." Mark mused over it.

" I'm sure I can get out of here without using flashy moves." I mumbled.

I glanced over to the unconscious Jake and then at Poppy standing protectively by him, still with an angry expression.

"How will-"

"Don't worry, Poppy will get Jake out of here." Mark replied before I could ask him.

"Psych do you have any problem getting yourself out of this hole?" Mark asked him.

Psych looked up at the opening and then over at the dirt wall.

"Shouldn't." was his simple reply.

"Poppy get Jake out of here first." Mark told her.

Poppy shifted into a giraffe picking Jake up easily by his shirt and setting him above the hole.

I have to say seeing her change into a giraffe was incredible. I had completely forgotten she had that ability.

After she safely placed Jake out she changed into a bird and flew out.

What I would do to be able to change into any animal…

"Hurry up Sam" Mark interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh right."

Mark flashed himself out doing that weird flashy step. Lucky bastard.

"Are you going to be okay?" Psych asked me when it was just the two of us in the hole.

I glanced over trying to mask my sadness.

"Yea, lets get out of here." I replied.

I watched Psych jump the wall. Now why didn't he do this from the beginning?

I guess I was the only useless one here.

I cracked my knuckles and launched up one side of the wall and jumped to the other and continued until I finally felt the top of the hole. I gripped the edge with my hands and slowly pulled my head out of the hole finding two black boots in front of my face. I slowly looked up, still hanging from the side of the dirt wall. Max stood high and mighty in front of me, smirking. I shot glances around quickly noticing Mark tied up, Psych was being held down and tied up. He thrashed around angrily but he wasn't successful in getting loose. Jake was still unconscious on the ground but he also had his arms and legs bonded. Poppy was the only one who wasn't. I looked up at her, confused. She had her arms crossed and the look on her face was one I've never seen before. There was no emotion, no fun loving poppy or the angry poppy from before.

Max grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up.

I cried out in pain as I was dangling in air by my hair.

"Here you are my love." Max said to me cheerfully. "Good job Poppy, you really made this so much easier on me."

I tried getting loose but his grip was too strong.

"What?" I couldn't comprehend what was happening. What did he mean 'Good Job Poppy'?

"Oh that's right, Poppy here works for me." Max smiled slowly baring all his sharp teeth.

I looked over to Poppy, still her face showed nothing.

"Poppy why…." I struggled to ask.

This whole time…Everything was a lie. This whole time she tricked us all…

"Stupid girl, did you honestly think a girl would lay in the middle of the road?" She asked and gave a chilling laugh. "Yes, it's true, I lied. And you and your friends fell right for it."

"No…NO!" I screamed and thrashed trying to get free.

"ENOUGH!" Max yelled at me and shook me by my hair.

I cried out in pain.

"You've disobeyed me for the last time Sam, and to find out you seduced my own brother." He angrily gripped me to him, crushing my body to his and yanking my head back, exposing my throat.

I tried to push away from his chest but his grip was too tight.

I spit at his face instead.

He closed his eyes and wiped away my spit slowly with the hand that had held my hair. I was finally able to move my head but before I could feel remotely relieved he angrily backhanded me.

"You've learned some dirty tricks while you were out playing." he gripped my jaw painfully tight and made me face him.

My face felt on fire from the slap.

I could hear Mark and Psych thrashing against their bonds angrily.

"I'm seriously disappointed in you Mark, but I can honestly understand the infatuation you have with my wife." He smirked.

"I mean, I did choose her for a reason."

"Fuck you!" I grounded out but cried when he tightened his grip on my jaw. It felt like if he put any more pressure he would completely crush my jaw.

"Don't worry Samantha, you'll be punished too." Max huskily said tightening his grip on my body.

I could feel his other hand gripping my ass tightly and grounding my pelvic bone into his.

I heard Mark's muffled growls and yells from behind me.

"Alright everyone, load them up and lets head out." Max announced to his goons.

"Sir, would you like me to bound the Princess?" one of them asked Max.

Max released my jaw and held me firming on with one arm.

"Did I tell you to bound my wife?" Max asked the guy calmly.

"No sir, but-" The man never even had the chance to explain because Max's hand was shoved through the mans chest.

I looked away quickly as the cries of the man rang out and the sound of Max pulling the poor guy's heart out.

"Anyone else have any questions?" Max asked the other men, then licked the blood from his hand.

"No sir!" they all replied at once and hurriedly finished packing Mark, Psych, and Jake into the back of a large black van.

"Now, you'll be good won't you Samantha, or your little friends will end up like him. Do you understand." Max asked me with a hint of anger.

I bowed my head in defeat. There is no way I would risk acting up and having them hurt. This was all my fault.

"Yes…I understand." I tightly replied.

We started walking and everything felt like a blur. I couldn't believe it was over. Everything was over.

I slid into the passenger side of a black sleek Porsche. Max slid into the driver seat and before I knew it we were on our way back.

To Hell.

* * *

**Alright everyone! Tell me what you think! Please leave reviews and stuff!**

**-Sexy Time  
**


	28. Chapter 28 (FINAL)

**Hey everyone! It's me...again. This is the last chapter so i hope you all enjoy the ending! It's...kind of dead on this site..unless people just don't read my stories anymore. But thanks to those who do! Thank you!**

**- Sexy Time**

Chapter 28

I was unconscious, that I knew.

Wait…If I'm unconscious then how do I know that I'm unconscious?

On second thought I'm not unconscious… I can hear.

I blurredly opened my eyes and blinked away the fog.

Holy Shit I'm upside down!

I was being hung from my feet and the blood was rushing to my head, at least it felt like it was rushing but honestly who knows how long I've been hanging here like this. I wasn't too far away from the ground; I could see the tips of my hair gently gliding against it.

What the hell am I doing hanging like this anyway?

I looked up only to be blinded by the lights on the ceiling.

I covered my eyes slightly with my hand and glanced up to see how my feet were being bound.

I'm honestly surprised that I didn't notice I was naked.

The obvious 'boobs in my face' apparently wasn't what made me realize this, but instead it was the fact that I could see my own vagina.

Well…Part of it.

I was starting to wiggle around when the door to the room opened, I looked up to see Max stroll in, naked.

What the hell!

I started getting a really bad feeling about this.

"Hello my kitten" Max sang to me as he got closer.

I grimaced at his naked body nearing me.

"I thought you would be happier to see me naked, why the disgusted face?" Max asked me, clearly enjoying my discomfort.

"Eat Shit and Die!" I yelled at him.

He tsk'd me and came even closer.

"I told you I would give you a punishment didn't I?" he responded calmly, and then smiled.

I felt my stomach drop and a dreadful feeling came over me.

"Get away from me!" I panicked.

"Sh, sh, It's okay Samantha." He hushed and reached out.

"I swear to god if you touch me you'll regret it." I hissed back.

"Mmm…Big words coming from the person who's tied up, don't you think?"

The fact that my face is in direct point of view as his wonker was worrying me even more.

If he thinks he can try anything on me and not have me fight back, he's an idiot.

His hand shot out quickly gripping my throat tightly.

I couldn't breathe…he was crushing my windpipe and it hurt.

I tried to pry away his hands but his grip only got stronger. It felt like I was about to pass out when I noticed him shoving his junk in my face.

OH HELL NO!

Freaking out by what almost occurred I let go of his hands and gripped his balls quickly.

He instantly let go of my throat and froze.

He let out a sound of pain but I only increased my grip on his precious jewels.

"If…You….Don't….Untie me right now….I'm going to rip them off." I breathlessly warned him.

Before I knew it he had snaked his hand out and gripped my nipple, painfully pinching it.

"AH!" I screamed, and then added more pressure on his balls.

He gave a cry of agony and increased his pressure on my nip.

"Son of a Bitch!" I screamed.

We were both surprised when the door to the room busted open to reveal a bloody Mark and Psych.

They looked at me and Max and we looked back at them.

"Should we come back at a better time…?" Mark asked.

"You idiot come and help me!" I screamed at him.

I hand came down on my precious area and I froze.

"If you come any closer I'll rip her apart." Max viciously threatened.

He had me two to one. Well technically two to two if you think about it.

Mark stood back with psych, unsure what to do.

I used my other hand and clamped down on his wonker squeezing tightly.

"You Bitch!" I heard Max yell in pain.

I felt his nails start to dig into my vagina and I instantly let go of him completely. I cried out in pain and punched him in the crotch, pushing him away from me.

I had managed to get him off of me and watched as he crumbled to the floor in pain.

I covered my crotch with my hands, hoping this would somehow stop it from hurting.

Squeezing my eyes shut I tried to ignore the pain of not only my nipple throbbing from the pain but now my vagina.

I felt myself being picked up and untied. I opened my eyes quickly to see Psych holding me princess style and Mark beating the shit out of Max.

The next moment, Jake ran into the room with Poppy by his side and they took the scene in.

By scene I mean me. They both stared at me shocked.

They both ran over to me as Psych set me down on the ground and brought me a blanket to cover myself.

"Are you okay!?" Jake asked concerned, gripping my head.

"I'm okay." I assured him. The next moment he was gone and kicking Max in the head.

Honestly I think Max was dead. He looked like a lifeless bloody form on the ground.

"Okay guys" I tried to say to them but they all were in on it now.

Each of them was taking turns kicking Max in the head.

"OKAY GUYS!" I yelled.

They stopped and looked over at me.

"I think he's dead now, you don't have to keep going at it." I said to them.

They all sighed with relief.

Poppy jumped into Jake's arms and they kissed.

Honestly who does that…They just murdered a man and now they are kissing. Those are some serious issues.

"Are you alright" Mark ran over to me, covered in blood.

"Are you?" I asked back.

"I'm fine. I'm so glad your okay. What did he do to you?" Mark asked quickly.

"Nothing, thank god. He was going to try to force me to do some disgusting things but I managed to stop him in time for you all to get here." I explained, although he did almost destroy my baby making parts.

"Wait, I thought Poppy betrayed us?" I asked confused.

Poppy looked at me with regret.

"I did, but then I fell in love with Jake and then I didn't know what to do." She admitted.

"She got us out of the jail we were put in." Mark explained to me.

"I'm really sorry Sam!" Poppy cried and collapsed on me. "I was confused and scared and I'm sorry I yelled at you!"

"It's okay, I'm just glad you - WAIT you fell in love with Jake!?" I asked confused and startled.

The room got silent.

"Listen Sam…" Jake kneeled by me gripping my hands, "It would have never worked out between us, I mean we are two different species and you have to understand. One day you are just going to have to get over me."

"What the fuck just happened." I asked Mark confused.

Mark gave me a look that said "he's retarded".

"Yea your right Jake, I understand, thanks for telling Me." I replied to him.

"Now that everyone has seen me naked can we get the hell out of here?" I exclaimed, getting up and hugging Mark.

Everyone laughed and we all stepped over Max's body and left the room, and then the mansion.

It was over and I was free.

"By the way you have a nice ass." Psych said to me.

Oh god…

**How did you like it? Well this IS the last chapter, and just so you all know I'll be starting my next story which is Fangs story from Left Behind. I hope you all Enjoy! and thank you all for sticking with me for so long!**

** - SEXY TIME**


End file.
